OmniElements
by Fyronarion
Summary: A soldier and his group of friends find out that they are the warriors that the prophecy mentioned. Together with the Elements of Harmony, they slay evil and keep peace..but how long can peace sustain? Rated M for adult themes and language
1. Prologue

**This is my first "story" that I submitted to this site about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hope you like it. Also, I don't want to make this story a full out war novel. I would end the war soon anyways. :P Thanks, and R&R**

**Prologue for OmniElements, a story in the world of Equestria.**

**It is a dark time in Equestria. A war is raging between the Ponies and the Griffins. After successfully reaching the top command, Gilda, a griffin with a grudge against Pinkie Pie & the ponies of Ponyville, declared war against the ponies. All of Equestria was pulled into the war. Battles have taken place all over the land in places such as Appleloosa, Cloudsdale, Canterlot and finally, Ponyville. In the midst of the war, six stallions have appeared. These "warriors" of Equestria are powerful and have possessed a different kind of Elements: The Omnielement. They hold the power of Electric, Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Ice. With these powers, they have destroyed many Griffin fortresses and outposts. But a costly mistake led them to be cornered in the half-destroyed town of Ponyville, where they are planning an escape from the town via Pegasus airlift. And so it begins...**

"Run!" yelled Storm. He and the other 5 stallions ran from cover and to the abandoned house. They ran past exploding mortars and bullets flying past them. After scrambling over a wreckage of a cart, they managed to reach the house and shut the door. The grey pony was leaning against the wall, gasping. The other 5 were sitting on the ground, panting.

"The hell was that for? I thought they left!" said Ash.

"No. They have been waiting for us. You know how badly they want our heads" said Aquarius. Virtus was just shuddering, not talking to anyone.

Storm was staring outside the window. "I can't believe Equestria in this much chaos. It's been ravaged" he said.

And from his view, a horrible sight came upon them. The town they were fighting in is Ponyville, but it no longer looked like that. The sky was red and streaks of bomber pegasi were flying over, bombing Griffin artillery. Bombs pounded the small marketplace that once used to be filled with ponies shouting their wares. And most of the cottages in the town were reduced to rubble, their inhabitants long gone. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and something slammed into the ground, raising dust everywhere.

"Freeze!" shouted Glacialis. When they came closer, they saw a pegasus pony lying in the crater on the kitchen floor. The pony opened his eyes and scrambled up, dusting himself.

"State your name and allegiance. Don't make a move, because if you do, I'll put a bullet through your head." said Stratos.

"Don't shoot! I'm just a messenger from Celestia. I was going to knock on your door, but the anti-pegasi artillery those pesky Griffins were using were pounding the skies. I had to crash land through the roof" he stated.

"Alright then, what is the message you have for us?" said Storm.

"The scouts wanted you to know that our outpost in Appleloosa has fallen, along with the town. The entire town has been flattened by a large bombing and by the infantry. Also, Cloudsdale is being bombed right now by the Bomber Griffins. Half of the city is gone, but the enemy is meeting strong resistance, especially from the Wonderbolts and a group of volunteers led by Rainbow Dash. And that's all to say." said the messenger with fear in his voice.

"Shit. Can't believe we lost Appleloosa. Most of our resources came from there." said Ash, crestfallen.

"Don't worry. At least we have Canterlot left. Cloudsdale will make it, so we'll have that too. But I'm really unsure about Ponyville. The enemy already reached the heart of the town." said Virtus.

"How is Canterlot? Are the Princess and the inhabitants safe?" asked Glacialis.

"Yes. The town is intact, although the Princess is worried because from Canterlot, you can see the enemy slowly advancing through, although the resistance in Ponyville is holding off well, I see" remarked the messenger.

"Whew! If we lose Canterlot, the war is over. Let's hope it'll stay up" fretted Aquarius.

"No worries. The Princess also stated that she activated a magical force field that is holding off small-scale attacks from the enemy. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, she wants you to know that the Elements of Harmony a.k.a the Mane 6 are safe in her castle, except for Rainbow Dash, who is providing help to the resistance in Cloudsdale. They have been powering the force field with their elements." said the Messenger.

"Good to know that they are safe. If they die, the morale behind this war is as good as dead." said Storm. And with those words, they rested for a while. The messenger had flew off to report to Princess Celestia that that 6 warriors are still alive. Storm was just dozing off when he heard a whistle, and a large explosion followed by blackness.

**I hope you guys liked the Prologue. Please R&R and send me any criticisms or compliments in your review. Also, I won't start the story off with a large scale war, but will slowly build up to the momentum. Thank you! -Fyro :)**


	2. Reveille

**Earth was literally in turmoil. Technological advances in weapons and soldiers and rising distrust between different countries led to an all out war. Death. Chaos. Destruction. Nothing was spared from the devastating attack of nuclear and chemical weapons of war. And in all wars, life goes on. The once-prosperous city of San Fransisco is almost gone. In the background, the Golden Gate bridge is wrecked, flames rising from it. Citizens of the city are walking around, salvaging scraps and hiding when an air raid siren goes on. Giant skyscrapers have been either destroyed or converted into emergency helipads. And in a small laboratory, a young soldier who has been recently enlisted in the army is sitting in the lab, waiting to be teleported in a new teleportation machine that the scientists are working on. He volunteered to venture into the unknown, as teleportation technology was in it's infancy at this time. And so begins the story of Private Ryan James, a brony, who wanted to explore the depths of travel...**

**Chapter 1 has been updated as of 3/1/2012. I fixed some problems and added more detail in this chapter. Enjoy reading it!**

It was a typical day in the laboratory. Crackling of electric and the stench of weird chemicals fill the room while I was sitting by the table, reading a magazine about weapons. My mentor, Professor Rogers, is working on the teleportation machine.

"Damn! The wiring is good, the receiver is good, but why won't it start up?" said Rogers.

"Huh? Oh.. I really don't know" I said.

"Well, I guess I have to diffuse the wiring system again." sighed Rogers.

"You go do that." I said.

The Professor rolled his eyes and continued working on the machine. I was immersed in the magazine, looking at the ME-29 Audio Suppressing System. According to the details, it makes nearby targets deaf with unidentifiable humming. And it only costs $499.

_Maybe I should buy it. I mean, it could be useful. Maybe I sh-_BOOM!

I jumped up and pulled out my pistol. "What happened?" I said, looking around quickly.

"It's ok James! I managed to fire up the machine! You can test it out now!" yelled the Professor, who was jumping with joy.

I holstered my pistol "Huh, well I guess I'll go in. I'll take my gun just in case something goes wrong, ok?" I said.

"Yes, take a weapon. Remember, this is a prototype. Who knows where it might lead. I programmed the machine to take you to London, but it might fail and take you somewhere else, or even a different world!" warned the Professor.

I saluted Rogers "No worries, Prof. Everything will be fine!"

"Wait!" shouted the Professor "Take this!" He gave me a watch "This will provide communication with me. Don't lost it! Also, if you end up in Alaska or something, just contact me and I'll bring you back."

I put on the watch and told him not to worry. The watch looked normal in every way, except it had a blue button that said COM on it. After that, I walked to the machine.

As I walked up to the machine, I saw crackling blue electric and weird humming coming from it. A closer looks shows many places of the world going by, like a super fast slideshow.

"Here I go" I gulped. I walked in and a sensation hit me. It felt like my body was doused with freezing water, and I was whirled around. Everything went past me like a blur and I swore I saw a cartoon dimension go by me too. A few seconds later, I appeared in a forest. I blinked and looked around. It was a bright, clear day with birds calling each other in the lush, green forest. I scratched my head and tried to contact the professor on my watch, but the screen keeps saying "TRANSMISSION FAILED". Just my luck.

_Well, I guess I'll have to find a nearby town or village to rest and get help_ I thought. That's when I looked down on my body and yelped.

I didn't have hands! I had hooves! And my entire body was a horse. I looked around the forest and spotted a lake, which I ran towards and looked in the reflection.

"Oh God.." I muttered

I have a head of a horse too! I examined my body. My fur has a gray color and my mane is dark red. My eyes were hazel and I had wings, which also have a dark red outline too.

_Don't tell me _I thought _This place HAS to be Equestria! The peaceful environment, the cartoonish style of a horse._ I walked around for a while, trying out my new body. I tried to fly, but my wings were acting weird. I should probably train with them more so that I can get used to it. As I reached for my pistol, I saw that it wasn't there!

_What the-? But I took it with me!_ I thought. Right then, my watch started beeping. INCOMING TRANSMISSION it said. I clicked the accept button and a holographic projection of the Professor came up!

"Whoa! This thing is pretty cool, Prof!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Anyways, where are you? The radar back at lab doesn't even list you anywhere in the world!" he said.

"Yeah, well I suppose the radar doesn't pick up Equestria. Also, why did my gun disappear?"

"You're in EQUESTRIA? Isn't that the world from My Little Pony? Good grief, what were you thinking when you walked in the teleporter?" scolded the Professor.

"At least it's peaceful here, unlike Earth. Also, how do you know this place is from My Little Pony and what happened to my gun?" I said, getting impatient.

"Patience is key, young one. And I know Equestria because I have the DVD for Season 1 of My Little Pony. Isn't that obvious? And for your gun question is that when you arrived in Equestria, a magical law has been set in this land that does not allow firearms or any weapons that allow bodily harm to come here. So your pistol basically dissolved while you were in transport here." he explained.

"If I come back, I want to borrow that DVD. I missed half the season 1 episodes. And since I'm weaponless, what am I supposed to fight with? My hooves?"

"Calm down! See if you can find anything that you can form into a weapon. Anyways, I got a call from the General. I'll see you later. Prof out." The projection disappeared and I put the watch away. I looked around for a suitable stick, but when I raised my hoof to scratch my back, a ball of electricity flew from my hoof!

_What the hell? Did I receive electric powers? Hmmm... One way to find out._

I raised my hoof and pointed at the tree. Right away a ball of electricity flew towards the tree and set it on fire! Amazed, I wondered if I could fly with it. I focused all my energy and suddenly blasted off the ground with a blast of lightning. When I was flying, I heard a blast of thunder and looked behind me. All I saw was a trail of blue lightning.

_AWESOME! This will certainly come in handy as a weapon! Hmmm... I should practice more with my newfound skills. _While I was flying, I caught the smell of delicious pastries wafting through the air. My mouth began to drool and I followed the aroma. I saw a small town ahead of me and prepared to land...

BOOM! I landed on the ground, and looked around. Nopony was here, which was good because they would question why I landed like that. I followed the scent all the way to a familiar building in the distance...

**Meanwhile, in Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville**

Pinkie Pie was baking some cupcakes, while Rainbow Dash was sitting by the counter, apparently bored.

"C'mon Pinkie! You made me miss a flying session just so you can show me those stupid cupcakes! When are we going to leave?" said RD.

"Geez Rainbow, don't get your mane in a knot! These are one of a kind cupcakes I made. Here, try one!" said Pinkie, giggling.

"Fine. At least it compensates the flight time I missed" said RD, popping a one in her mouth. She chewed on it and her eyes became wide. _THAT CUPCAKE IS LIKE AN ORGASM IN MY_ _MOUTH_ thought RD.

"Wow! I never knew it had that kind of effect on you Dashie! I guess I'll sell them now" said Pinkie happily. Suddenly, the door squeaked open and a gray stallion walked in, his mouth watering. Rainbow turned around and stared at him, and she swore she saw a pink blur fly by her towards the stallion.

"Hiya! You seem to be new here! WOW! Time to throw a party! Whats your name? Where did you come from? And how come your mouth is watering? Oh wait! Here, eat this cupcake" jabbered Pinkie, shoving a blue cupcake in his mouth.

I chewed on the cupcake and swallowed it. _Hmm, not bad_ I thought. I swallowed and introduced myself "Oh hi there. My name is...um..Storm Volt! Yea, Storm Volt! And I came here from a distant land." I had to change my name to match the names that ponies have here, or else I would be out of place. I took a look around the store. The bakery was pink, with pictures of sweets on the wall. A glass display showed several Pastries of the Week, and a small cash register with a tips jar was on a purple counter, with double doors behind it that supposedly led back to the kitchen. The shop was filled with a heavenly aroma of freshly baked pastries.

"Oh wow! Distant lands! My name is Pinkie Pie, and that cyan pony that's staring at you is Rainbow Dash. Which reminds me, HEY DASHIE! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Pinkie, gesturing to the cyan pegasus to come to her.

Rainbow walked up to me and said "Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, but call me Dash for short. I'm the best flier in Equestria, and a soon to be member of the WonderBolts!" she boasted.

I smiled and shook hers and Pinkie's hooves and said "Nice meeting you guys. I guess I'll go look around this place and get used to it. Do you guys know any nearby attractions?" I inquired.

"Hmm.." said Rainbow Dash "There's always Cloudsdale. They have awesome air shows, and It's only 25 minutes from Ponyville. But you have to be a pegasus to walk around the city."

"No problems there. I got wings. Anyplace else?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Go to Sugarcube Corner! They have the best cupcakes! And they have free cupcakes every Thursday!" said Pinkie excitedly.

"Umm..isn't this place Sugarcube Corner?" I asked. Rainbow Dash sighed and thought _First time meeting a stranger and already she's acting like an idiot. Thanks Pinkie._

"Oh right! It must be the cupcakes. They are to die for! Anyways, I'll be back from the kitchen. My Pinkie senses are telling me that something is burning in the oven." Pinkie said. As if on cue, smoke starting wafting out of the kitchen.

"Oh no! See you later!" squealed Pinkie as she ran into the kitchen. I looked at Rainbow Dash and we both burst out laughing. I finally stopped and told her I'll catch up with her later. After that, I walked out of the store and headed toward Main Street.

Pinkie stared after the pony "He seems nice doesn't he Dash?"

"How the hell did you appear right next to me?" asked a puzzled Rainbow Dash.

"I have my ways" giggled Pinkie "Oooh! Your face is as red as that pepper cupcake Rarity mistook for a cherry one and ended up in the hospital getting her stomach pumped! I think I put the deadly pepper in again. Oh no! I have to check the ingredients! Be right back!" and as usual Pinkie simply disappeared from the room, with only the kitchen door opening and closing.

_Why did I end up blushing after meeting him? Nopony ever had that effect on me. Maybe I'll go fly for a while, to clear up...or maybe I'll follow him. Hmm... I suppose I can sit on the clouds and watch him from above.. _And with that, Rainbow Dash smiled and flew out of the store.

**Back in the lab...**

"Fuck! The COM isn't working on James' watch! I guess I have to work on the backup system" fretted the Professor.

Suddenly, the Teleporter crashed. The room was left silent.

"HOW COME MY INVENTIONS HATE ON ME!" screamed the Professor.

**Back in Ponyville...**

The town seemed peaceful. Maybe because that's how it was portrayed in the show. I was walking outside when I bumped into a pony.

"Hey! Y'all have to be careful where y'all walking towards!" said an irritated voice. She was picking up the fallen apples from her basket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." I said, picking up the apples and putting it in the basket.

"Say, I never saw you before. Are you new here or somethin'?" said Applejack.

"Yeah I am. I'm Storm Volt, and I came here from a distant land. What's your name?" I said. I figured out that if I act stupid and not know their names, I won't get questioned for being a stalker.

"The name's Applejack. Welcome to Ponyville! And don't forget to buy some apples." said Applejack, shoving a basket of apples in my hooves. "Take it as a complimentary gift, and enjoy your time here!" said AJ, waving and trotting off.

Well, that was nice. I continued my walk through the town.

Meanwhile, a certain Pegasus was sitting on a cloud and spying on a certain somepony...

Dash finished watching Storm talking to AJ with her binoculars. She thought to herself "_Well, at least AJ isn't attracted to him. If I find another mare trying to take him, I'll rip her apart_" And with those cheerful words, she moved on to another cloud, as Derpy dropped a piano on the cloud a second later after Dash moved. Again.

"Derpy, can you stop dropping random stuff on me? And where are you getting these items?" said Dash angrily.

"Uhh sorry Rainbow Dash. I just don't know what went wrong" said Derpy. And with that, she dropped another plant pot.

Dash did a barrel roll as the plant pot nearly hit her and moved as far as possible from Derpy so that she can spy in peace.

**Back to Storm...**

I passed by the Carousel Boutique and eventually ended up in front of a library. I didn't even notice where I was walking and turned around to leave when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello! Who are you? Do you need something?" said a purple mare.

**This was my first story I made about MLP: FIM. I hope it wasn't bad and you liked it.**

**Sorry to end it here. I have tons of work to do. Damn college -_-**

**Please R&R. I will try to post a chapter every day, but if schoolwork interrupts, I may have to postpone it.**

**A bit of a spoiler: Twilight will explain to Storm about his powers eventually. You'll find out next ;)**


	3. Explanation of Powers

**Here is chapter 2! Twilight will explain to Storm about his powers, and he eventually uncovers something. Please enjoy it! Also, I'm accepting ideas about the other elemental powers that are coming soon.**

"Hello! Who are you? Do you need something?" asked Twilight. I smiled and introduced myself. Then I asked her if she had books about pegasus and special powers.

"Special powers? What do you mean by that? And I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way, I'm the town librarian" said Twilight.

"Alright, I'll tell you Twilight, but don't talk about to anyone else ok?" I said. She promised she would keep her mouth zipped. After telling her about my uncanny ability to shoot electric projectiles and that I fly with electricity, her eyes became large with awe.

"Wow! So you have a special ability that lets you use electricity in addition with your normal powers? That's amazing! Hold on for a minute, I'll go get a book from the back room" she said. And with that, she galloped into the back door. While she was gone, I was reading some of her books. I was particulary interested in _Flying for (Pony) Dummies _when the door burst open and Twilight came back with a pile of books she was levitating with her horn.

"Okay, I've done a bit of research in the back room, and I found out this piece of information. It says that although ponies with elemental powers are very rare, they are born. And it mentions that elemental ponies almost certainly appear in a town or city that will soon be under distress." she read. Twilight looked at me and said with fear in her voice "So that means you're going to protect Ponyville? From a certain attack? I'm not really getting this, but I hope I'll get that information soon."

"What? So I'm supposed to save a town from certain attack? I can barely control my powers!" I exclaimed. As if on cue, I burped and a stream of lightning shot out and went through the window.

"Excuse me" I said, embarrassed.

Twilight was laughing. "No problem. At least it didn't hit the books. Anyways, it looks like you need a place to stay. You can stay at the guest room downstairs." she offered.

"Well, I guess I'll hole up here for a while until I find a place. Thanks for your hospitality, Twilight!" I said.

"My pleasure. Now follow me to your room." she said, going through another door.

The room is a bit small, but it's very comfortable. A single bed was there, along with a lamp and a bookcase with a small writing desk. I sat down on the bed and thanked her.

"It's not really a problem. Enjoy your time here!" she said. After closing the door, she walked to her study and called Spike.

"Spike!" she yelled.

"Yeah, Twilight?" he said, walking out the bookroom.

"I need you to compose a message for the Princess. This one is urgent." she said.

"Alright then." and with that, he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill and stood there waiting for Twilight's command.

"Dear Princess Celestia" she started and Spike started scribbling "I have recently met a pony who possesses an elemental power. He seems to control electricity. I have read a story about elemental powers and it seemed scary that elemental ponies are sent in times of great distress or peril. But there is nothing wrong with Ponyville, let alone Equestria. Can you try to explain this to me and the pony who I have talked to? Yours Most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle"

"Okay Spike, do your thing!"

"Sure thing Twilight!" and he blew on the parchment, sending it on it's way to the Princess.

"The princess will definitely find out why he came here. Now, to find that book on Reversi's Formula for Magical Theorem-CRASH!

Twilight yelped and fell down. Spike ran behind a bookshelf and peered out. Twilight stood up and dusted herself off while looking furiously at the pegasus pony who was buried under a pile of books.

"RAINBOW DASH! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO FLY THROUGH THE ROOF!" she yelled at the pegasus.

"Oh hi Twilight! Oh, um sorry about the roof. I accidentally messed up on a Sonic Rainboom." she said sheepishly.

"You were trying that move again? Nevermind that, why did you come here? I told you that new Daring Do book still didn't come out yet." said Twilight.

"Oh it's not about the book. It's about Storm. Is he here? I saw him walk into the library and he didn't come out. Is he ok?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, he's probably sleeping now. I let him stay here for a while until he gets his own place, although with your crash you probably woke him up" said Twilight, rolling her eyes.

"Excuuuuuuuuuuse me, Miss Librarian. Anyways, when Storm wakes up, tell him that I want him to come over to the field at the border of Ponyville. I want to show him my moves" she said, grinning.

"Moves? What are you talking about?" said Twilight, confused.

"You know what I mean. It's going to be a fun day tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash, still grinning. And with that, she flew off. The papers were flying around everywhere from where she launched.

_That Rainbow Dash...but I wonder what she's up to tomorrow.. _thought Twilight, glancing at the door that leads to Storm's room and biting her lips.

**Back in the laboratory...**

"As I was saying, General, the teleporter has transported one of our soldiers to another realm. I strongly advise you to send in 5 other soldiers to bring him back." pleaded the Professor.

"But what about them? If they are lost in another realm, that's another 5 men we lost for nothing!" said the General angrily.

"It's ok sir! I developed a retriever system that brings back the holder to Earth, although it can only be used once." reassured the Professor.

"Once? Why once? And why didn't you give that to James before he went in?" demanded the General.

"Well sir, the Trans-Light receiver will be fried once it exerts its power and comes back to Earth. It becomes useless. And I recently found out that the Trans-Light receiver was developed from burnt-out fiber wires, which were obviously found right after when James left" explained the Professor.

"Hmm..Alright then! I'll send over the 5 soldiers you have requested. They will arrive by 24 hours. Remember not to lose them like James, Professor" warned the General. After that, he tuned out of the giant monitor.

_Time for some house-keeping.._ thought the Professor as he looked around and saw the lab was a mess.

**Did you like Chapter 3? I know it was short, but at least it kind of cleared up Storm's ability to control electric. I was also thinking of StormXRainbow pair, but what do you think? Also, rest assured that the 5 soldiers who are being sent in are bronies too :P**

**If you find any errors, remember to mention that when you R&R! -Fyro**


	4. Allied Support

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3! And this one is pretty long, so be prepared. However, this chapter introduces new characters and maybe, just maybe, our protagonist may be soon falling for someone ;)**

I was alone in Earth, in human form. I was walking around San Fransisco, with only a pistol. The entire city has been leveled. The skyscrapers that dotted the city are now mere memories, with only ruins in their place. The once-beautiful Californian skyline is now covered with fog, and the sky is deep red. I ran towards the laboratory, but what I saw horrified me. The building is gone. Literally. The only thing in it's place is a large crater. As I looked around, I saw no allies, no friends, no family. The entire city was devoid of life. And I was the sole survivor. I collapsed and weeped, not wanting to be part of this world anymore. I grabbed my pistol and threw it into the river, not wanting to fight. Suddenly, I heard an aircraft fly over. I looked up hopefully, but the sound it made left an empty feeling in my gut. IT came to bomb the city. IT was going to remove the state from the map. IT had no mercy. That sound was in fact a nuclear bomb whistling as it fell towards the ground. I looked around and said "I fought for a reason. I tried my best. In the end, it didn't matter. Everything has fallen around me. And now, my life will end." That was all I could say before the bomb hit, turning everything white and an intense heat swept over, burning me alive. And everything turned black...

"Arrggh!" I screamed, waking up from my sleep. I was panting and sweaty all over. I looked at the clock. 9:30 AM. I stumbled out of bed and parted the curtains. A blast of sunlight hit my face. I turned around and sat on the bed, thinking what I just saw.

_This can't be good. It's an omen. But it can't happen. The laboratory is in an underground bunker. The professor would definitely live. _I smiled at that thought and finally dismissed that as a nightmare. I got up and opened the door. I walked up the stairs and saw no one there. All I saw was a note on the table. I walked over to it and read it:

_Dear Storm,_

_I have left for Canterlot to deliver an important message to the Princess. I won't be back until 2 PM. Until then, there is food in the kitchen. Feel free to make yourself something to eat, and maybe explore Ponyville a bit or two._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. Rainbow Dash arrived last night while you were sleeping. She wants you to meet you at the field around the border of Ponyville. Don't keep her waiting!_

So RD wants me to visit her? Well, I guess I'll go. Just then, my stomach started growling. I went into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. I found some jelly, a loaf of bread, a box of Hay Flakes, and a carton of milk. I decided to make myself some cereal. After eating the somewhat delicious Hay Flakes, I left the library and went outside. I was thinking of visiting RD, but it's 10:45, so I decided to go to Carousel Boutique to get some clothes. Speaking of clothes, I found out the reason why everyone was staring at me was because I had my army uniform. They were burned and singed, but I wanted to replace them with something nice. So I walked towards the store and climbed up the steps. I knocked at the door and somepony said "Coming!". A few minutes later, the door opened and a white pony with a dark purple mane stepped out.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Carousel Boutique. I am Rarity, and how can I help you, sir?" asked Rarity. I said hi and introduced myself, but she was too focused on my clothes to listen to what I was saying.

"Oh dear! What are these-forgive me for saying so-rags you are wearing! You need a new outfit right now!" and with that she pushed me into her store. She pushed me to a small platform and started measuring me right away. I was scared about the new clothes because I didn't have any money to pay her for it. I asked her this.

"Oh..um Rarity? I don't have any bits to pay you for the clothes. Sorry for wasting your time" I mumbled.

She looked at me in surprise. "Didn't you see the sign at the front of the door? It said newcomers get free outfits the first time they visit my store! You don't have to pay a thing." she said, smiling.

I calmed down and relaxed, not worrying about being a freeloader.

"Alright dear, I got your measurements. What type of clothes do you want?" asked Rarity.

I thought for a while and said "Can you make a black shirt with gray pants?"

"But of course! I will have it ready in 1 and a half hour. You should come back at that time so you can pick up your new clothes. Until then, farewell!" and she ushered me out of her store.

I looked at my watch. 2:23. Fuck me! I'm supposed to meet Rainbow Dash! I ran to a nearby mare and asked her which way is the field. She looked at me strangely and pointed west. Running is too slow, so I braced myself and launched off the ground with a blast of thunder and lightning. I flew for about 10 minutes until I saw a rainbowish figure sitting on a bench far below the ground. I swerved and made a nosedive until I landed with an almighty BOOM.

Rainbow Dash yelped and fell over. I ran over to her and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What was that all about?" she asked, irritated.

"Oh, it's maybe some pegasus ponies moving the clouds for a thunderstorm" I lied.

"Hmmm..but we're not supposed to have a thunderstorm until next week-nevermind that! I want to show you some of these tricks I learned." She blasted off, and I watched her perform spectacular feats. When she began to do a familiar nosedive, I smiled and thought _Here comes the famous Sonic Rainboom. _Sure enough, it happened, and a large blast could be heard throughout the land as a rainbow streak came towards me and stopped. She was hovering above me and smirking.

"Ha! Bet you can't pull off the Rainboom! Let's see if you got the skills, newbie." she said, relaxing on the ground.

"Challenge Accepted" I simply said. Then I flew off and did some tricks that would rival hers. I did some loops and played around with electricity in the air for a while. After that, I flew all the way up until I could only see specs of Ponyville and the field. Then, I nosedived and started gaining speed and velocity, gradually forming electricity around me. The wind was howling by my ears, trying to tear my face open. I quickly looked back and saw a straight line of blue electricity. I smiled and thought _Here it goes!_

A blast of thunder occurred behind me, and a stream of electricity was following me. I went so fast, I felt like I was being stripped of my skin. A second blast shortly followed, and the electricity suddenly turned silver. I wondered what was that all about when I found out the ground was horrifyingly close to me! I had to brake, so I stopped flapping and tried to hold myself. But it was too late. I stuck my hooves out and a ball of electricity formed, small at first, but then gaining size and eventually encased me around it. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen. All I heard was an explosion. When I opened my eye, I was lying in a crater. I tried to stand up, but I fell over. I was too exhausted. I felt like my energy was leaving me as I stumbled around. I saw somepony come down into the crater, along with 5 other ponies I swear who looked like the Mane 6.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! He did a double rainboom! Wait, why is he walking around like that?"

"He fell over! Somepony, grab him!" shrieked a voice. I felt somepony grab me, but it was too much. I fainted.

**Meanwhile, at the laboratory...**

The professor was finishing the clean up when the door suddenly opened. He looked around and saw 5 soldiers walking in, each with a pistol and a assault rifle.

"Professor Rogers, sir!" saluted the tallest one. The others followed suit. The tall one had black eyes and brown hair, the shortest one had orange hair and hazel eyes, the fat one had brown eyes and dark red hair, with a silly smile in his eyes, the muscular one had blond hair and green eyes and finally, the skinny one had black hair and gray eyes. The professor glanced at them and hoped they were fit for the task.

"Soldiers, you know your task. You are going to go into the unknown and retrieve a fellow comrade. If you die in there, you will be forever lost in that realm. Remember that you will be equipped with a Trans-Light Receiver that will immediately pull you back should you wish to leave. Also, leave your weapons here as they will dissolve right away once you enter. Any other questions before you leave?" said Rogers.

"No sir! We will try our best!" said the skinny one.

"Before you leave, would you care to introduce yourselves?" asked Rogers.

"I'm Gary Hammerton, Corporal and a sniper" said the tall one.

"I'm Zach Sinterton, Private First Class and a field medic" said the fat one, smiling.

"Greg Zamvich at your service. Captain and a pilot" said the short one.

"Jack McMoralo, Lieutenant and heavy weapons specialist" said the muscular one.

"Robert deSotrio, Sergeant and a hacker" said the skinny one.

"Very well, you all seem suited for the job. Jump in!" said the professor, starting up the machine. The 5 soldiers watched in awe as the blue energy started to whirl around it. Looking at each other, they nodded and walked in, to face the unknown and to retrieve a lost friend...

**Whew! That was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it. I love cliffhangers :P**

**Sorry for posting this late. I love RTS games so I was playing Halo Wars and Starcraft :D**

**Please R&R, and any feedback and suggestions will be welcome. Thanks!**


	5. An Elemental Reunion

**Here's chapter 4! This is the first one to include a mild sex scene, so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy reading it! :P**

Darkness all around me. I feebly opened my eyes. I was looking up at a ceiling, while I overheard 2 doctors talking about me.

"He isn't normal! Nopony ever exerts that much energy and goes into comatose for half a month!"

"Yes and another thing is that they found him in a small crater. They said he did a double rainboom before crashing."

"That's really weird...Hey look! He's awake! Are you alr-" I became unconscious again. Another period of darkness...

I finally opened my eyes in a small room. An IV needle was stuck in body. The gentle hum of the medical machines were running in the background. I was in a small bed, and there was a chair and a window, with a sunny view outside. And waiting in my room were no other than the mane 6. Twilight was talking with the nurse outside, with a serious expression in her face. Rarity sleeping on the chair. Pinkie was bothering another patient in the room. Applejack had her hat off and sat looking serious. Rainbow Dash was just sitting there, looking at the ground. And Fluttershy was there too, just watching me with tears in her eyes. When they saw me looking at them, they yelled with delight, causing Twilight to look in the room and Rarity to wake up startled.

"You're awake!"

"Are you feeling better?"

"How are you? That crash really shook you up!"

"Yeah! Storm, you're fine!" said Rainbow Dash, and she flew over and hugged me. I stared at her awkwardly and she let me go, blushing. I smiled and looked around at everypony's happy faces.

"Ugh..what happened? The last thing I remember was spiraling toward the ground" I croaked.

"Yea, that was pretty dangerous, what you did there. You made a large explosion on the ground, and I couldn't find you!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Fortunately, Fluttershy was in the Everfree Forest, taking care of some creatures when she saw a gray streak crash into the ground" said Twilight. Fluttershy started fidgeting and didn't look into my eyes.

"It was awful! You were out for half a month! And I had your dress waiting for you!" lamented Rarity.

Pinkie finally noticed me awake and hopped over to me, with a grin on her face.

"Oh! He's awake! Surprise! I made some cupcakes for you!" and she shoved one in my mouth. I spat it out and said "No thanks Pinkie, I don't want to eat. Yet."

Applejack looked at me and said "When Fluttershy saw yer unconscious form, she alerted me back at the farm. I bought over ma wagon to put ya in." Well, that explains it. Fluttershy saved my life. I had to thank her.

"Gee, thanks Fluttershy! You really saved my life there. I probably wouldn't be here if you didn't find me" I said, smiling at her.

"N-no problem" she stammered, here eyes looking down on the ground.

"So what now? Can I leave the hospital yet?" I asked them. Suddenly, the door burst open and the Doctor walked in. He saw me and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, well! Look who woke up! Are you feeling alright, Storm?" asked the Doctor.

"Sure thing, Doc! Can I leave this place now? I become restless if I'm caged in inside" I said. It was true. I was really hyper when I was little if I was stuck home. That's why my parents never had any soda stocked in the fridge. Go figure.

"No no no! You need to stay here for another week. You need to rec-"

"WHAT!" I leapt out of the bed, and my hospital gown fell off, revealing my member. I turned red and quickly covered it with my hooves, grinning stupidly. The other 6 mares turned red and started giggling, but Rainbow Dash was staring where my hooves were and biting her lips. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to stay here for another week? I got tons of stuff to do" I whined, scrambling back into the bed and covering my male anatomy.

"Welllll" said the doctor, as he magicked a set of x-ray scans for him to see "You have fractured wings, a broken hoof, and a bent right rear hoof. And they will recover in about a week. So I suggest you stay in there until you feel better. And ladies, Storm needs his rest. You may visit him tomorrow, but for now, you must leave."

They nodded and said bye to me, except Rainbow Dash, who asked the doctor If she could stay here for a while.

"Sure. But leave soon, he needs his rest" and the doctor left, closing the door after him.

"Guess it's just you and me now" she said, grinning.

"Yeah, I suppose" I said.

"So what about that Sonic Rainboom huh? Can't believe you pulled off 2 of them. That's cool!" she said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I wouldn't call it a Sonic Rainboom. More like an Electrical Stormsurge if you ask me" I said, grinning.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'll try to beat you, but now, I want to show you something special. Something that you will always remember." she said, her voice suddenly dropping to a lustful tone.

"Wait what?" I asked, as she came closer to me.

**Meanwhile, in a field outside of Ponyville...**

A ball of energy appeared, and 6 stallions suddenly appeared. They got up and brushed themselves off.

"Ugh. That was one uncomfortable ride!" said Gary. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gary! You're a pony!" said Zach, laughing at him.

"So are you, moron." said Jack, frowning at him. Zach shot a look of anger at him.

"Come at me bro" growled Zach. Jack started walking towards him, hooves clenched.

"Now is not the time to fight!" said Greg, stopping them both.

"Why are we all ponies? Is this an accident or did the professor intend us to end up here?" said Robert, puzzled.

"I dunno. But this is a brony's dream. And I'm sure all of us agree since we watch the show, right?" said Gary. Jack snorted.

"Yeah, sure like I ever watched that show. It's meant for little girls. Anyways, this is Equestria right?" said Jack.

"No shit sherlock. Wait-How did you know this place was Equestria?" demanded Zach.

"I...uh...read it from the briefing the professor sent us!" he stammered. Robert smirked.

"Sure you did, Jack. Just admit that you're a brony, because it's an insult to hate this place since your in it" said Zach, chuckling. And with that, the 6 stallions set out on their trek to recover Ryan.

**Celestia's room, Canterlot...**

The Princess was very busy. Reports of incidents and daily complaints from the citizens are being sent in tenfold. As she was writing a reply to a very nasty letter about filthy beggars that are wandering Canterlot, a magical burst of flame appeared and Twilight's letter appeared before the princess.

"Hm? What's this?" muttered the Princess. She unfurled the scroll and read it's contents, her eyes becoming large with worry. After she finished it, she quickly wrote a reply and sent it back to Twilight. Then, the Princess got up and ran to the Chamber of Prophecies in the castle...

**Ponyville Emergency Care, Room 304...**

"Um..Rainbow Dash? I don't think this is the time for this" I said nervously. She just laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Storm. You know you want it" she said smiling, removing my sheets and my gown and looking down at my member, which is erecting. She stared at it and said "Wow. That is one large cock."

I chuckled and said "Er..yeah..can you put my sheet on because I nee-"

She caught me off guard and started rubbing it. I felt pleasure go through my body, and my conscience urged me to accept what's going to happen. I relaxed and sighed.

"That's the spirit" she whispered, and she put her mouth on it and started kissing it. I felt really good, and told her to go on. She nodded and put her entire mouth on it, taking it in. Rainbow started sucking it and wrapped it around her tongue. The pleasure was heavenly, and I felt a warm sensation go through my body. She started to take in my entire cock, and I grabbed her head and pushed it all the way in, resulting in her choking and gasping. She then went very fast and I finally felt the momentum build up inside of me. I gasped and a large amount of cum came out, covering her face. She giggled and opened her mouth, swallowing it and taking it in. She sucked off the remaining seed off my penis and finally cleaned herself off by licking the cum off her face. After that, she put my gown and sheet back and lied down next to me.

"That was great, wasn't it?" she said, hugging me.

"Hell yeah! It felt really good!" I said happily, hugging her back.

"You want to take it further?" she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, but I don't think fucking in a hospital sets a good tone. Maybe at your place when I'm out of this hellhole" I said, grinning. She smiled and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. Then she stopped.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Stormie" she said sadly. Then she walked out of the door and closed it. I sighed and lied back, relapsing what just happened. I closed my eyes and dozed off...

**Training Fields, Ponyville Boundary...**

"We've been searching for an hour and still didn't find him!" whined Robert. Greg glared at him.

"Shut it, Rob! Besides, I think we're almost here. Professor Rogers said that he appeared around Ponyville, and this is it, I think" he said, squinting towards the town and not noticing a sign right next to him that says **Welcome to Ponyville!** Zach smirked at his friend's stupidity and started walking. Soon, they finally reached a small bench and sat down, tired.

"Whew! I think I got a hoof cramp." said Jack, his eyes closed.

"Is that even possible?" asked Gary.

"I dunno" said Jack, dozing off.

"Hey guys? I think you have to see this!" said Greg, staring behind Jack.

"What is it-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" said Gary, turning around.

"It's a crater, genius. We have tons of them in Earth. Just look outside"

"I know it's a crater, you fatass! I meant to say was, who caused it?"

Suddenly, two mares walked by, chattering excitedly about something.

"Excuse me, but do you know what happened that caused that crater?" Jack asked the mares.

"Oooh, it was spectacular! A gray stallion was doing some tricks, and he suddenly did a double Sonic Rainboom and some kind of shield too!" said the cherry colored mare.

"He did? And what happened that caused that crater?" asked Zach, walking up to them.

"Hmm..well from the rumours, they said he crashed and was knocked out cold. Also, the 6 locals came over right away and took him away to the hospital. That's all I saw" said the yellow mare.

Zach looked at the others and they nodded. After thanking the mares, they asked them where the hospital was. After getting the directions, they made their way to the town.

**Celestia's Castle, Canterlot...**

The Princess opened the door with her horn. As she walked in, she was looking at the pictures on the glass, which depicted the future as stated by the prophecy. She gazed at the depiction and sighed. She was going to summon all of them to explain what's going to happen.

**Ponyville Hospital...**

I woke up and saw Pinkie Pie right by my face. I yelped and fell over, and she jumped down from the bed and laughed at me.

"Haha Stormie! Got you now!" she said.

"Ugh..why did you wake me up? I had this great dream" I said, irritated. That was in fact true, as Rainbow Dash appeared in so many ways I'm thankful Pinkie can't read my mind.

"Oops! Sorry about that! I just wanted to give you a donut! Here you go!" she said, thrusting a strawberry donut covered with sprinkles. I took it and ate it, and all of a sudden I felt really drowsy. I closed my eyes, but before falling into a deep sleep I saw Pinkie mumbling "Wait...That was the one I put the sleeping pill in for Gummy! Well, at least he gets his sleep back" After that, I was asleep.

Pinkie watched the silently sleeping Storm. She thought he looked cute, and she was especially interested in his dick. Her eyes flickered to the spot and she tried to resist the urge, but the temptation was too great and she softly pulled back the sheets and his gown, revealing a full sized stallionhood. She stared at it and came closer to it when the door banged open and Rainbow Dash came in, holding a box of cupcakes.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I bought some cupc- WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO MY STALLI- I MEAN STORM?" she roared. Pinkie jumped with fright and tried to run, but a well aimed cupcake hit her straight in the cutie mark.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" wailed Pinkie as she dodged another cupcake. Rainbow Dash was fuming and was using the cupcakes as ammunition. Pinkie was running and dodging her attacks, pleading for her to forgive her.

"IF YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU, YOU ARE MISTAKEN!" screamed Rainbow as she threw her last cupcake and felt the box, but there was no more left and she collapsed on the floor, all hunched up in a ball. Pinkie came close to her and said "Listen Rainbow. I swear I didn't go far with him. I just saw it. I Pinkie promise that I did not suck on Storm's cupcake." she said. Rainbow Dash looked up and stared hard at Pinkie, but everything she said was true. There was no acid in her eyes. Rainbow Dash smiled and got up.

"Sorry for doing that Pinkie. I mean, it's natural for girls to do that when they see a penis" she said.

"Apology accepted, Rainbow! Now, I'll go back to the store to bake some cupcakes that Zecora ordered!" she said happily, and she bounced out of the room. Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at the room._ The doctor's gonna give me hell when he sees this_ she thought as she sat down on the chair and dozed off..

**Outside the hospital main entrance...**

All 6 stallions were standing outside the hospital. They looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the door. As they did, the door banged open and the Mane 6 walked out. When they saw the 6 stallions, they stopped and stared. Twilight called them over.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" she asked them.

"We were just wondering if somepony by the name of Storm Volt is in there? We're his...cousins." said Robert hastily. Twilight raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes, he's in there. Feel free to visit him. By the way, you guys seem to be new here. I never saw you before. What's your n-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because all 6 of them ran into the hospital. _How rude_ Twilight thought. She then turned to the others, who were staring at the door except for Rainbow Dash, who was looking rather bored.

"Shall we get going? I found this book on how to make wet-start fireworks" said Twilight. But her friends reactions scared her. Rarity was looking at the door, her face turning pink. Applejack was doing the same too, her face also pink. Pinkie and Fluttershy were talking with each other about something and giggling. A loud AHEM made them turn around and follow Twilight back to the library.

**Back in the hospital room...**

I was looking at the crap they considered "food". I looked revolted and threw the food in the garbage can, not even thinking what it was. I admit that life was really weird. I woke up yesterday to see a sleeping Rainbow Dash and gooey cupcakes all over my room. No wonder I fainted again. I thought Pinkie bought in a cupcake cannon or something. Suddenly, I heard hoofsteps outside my door.

The door burst open and 5 stallions walked in. They came towards me, and I was a bit uncertain to what they wanted.

"Are you by chance Storm Volt?" asked the blue stallion.

"Er..yeah! And who are you guys?" I asked, nervous.

"We? We're here to retrieve you. And we know your name is Ryan James. Remember us? It's your comrades Greg, Zach, Robert, Jack and Gary" said the yellow stallion. I suddenly realized who I was talking to and broke into a grin. Time for a breakdown on how I know these guys. They've been my friends since we were in diapers, and we all intended on joining the army. But we were assigned to different squads and divisions, so we never saw each other again until today. I jumped out of my bed and shook their hooves.

"You guys! How did you come here? Tell me everything!" I said happily. They told me everything, from the General assigning them to do a task to meeting the Mane 6. After finishing the story, I looked at them, awestruck.

"So, back to business. The Professor tasked us to bring you back. It's your choice. Do you want to come back?" asked Jack. I thought hard. I liked this place. It was more better than earth. The ponies here are nice. I got a blowjob from Rainbow Dash, and she probably wants more than that. Yeah, really hard to decide, huh? In the end, I told them no.

"Sorry guys. I prefer to stay here. Earth is just...horrid. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I prefer Equestria over Earth!" I admitted. They all looked at me, and nodded in agreement.

"We understand, Ryan. We all talked about it, and we agreed to stay here, to keep you company. Also, I believe Gary has been watching other mares when I wasn't looking" said Greg, smirking. Gary shot him a look of pure hatred, and Jack laughed. I laughed and said "Thanks guys! But you have to change your names. You can't be called "Greg" or "Jack". I suggest looking at your cutie marks to make a name for yourselves." I suggested.

"Whoa! We got cutie marks?" said Zach, looking at his flanks. The others did the same and yelled out their cutie marks. Gary had a vine, Greg had a cloud, Zach had a block of ice, Jack had a fireball, and Robert had a drop of water as his. I looked at mine and saw a thunderbolt as a cutie mark. Sweet. Then they made their names up from the cutie marks.

"I'm Virtus Plow, element of earth and an earth pony!" said Gary happily.

"Strato Spear, element of air and a pegasus pony!" said Greg, grinning.

"Glacialis Block, element of ice and an earth pony!" said Zach, smirking.

"Ash Blaze, element of fire and a unicorn pony!" said Jack, admiring himself.

"Aquarius Flood, element of water and a unicorn pony!" said Robert, somehow bored.

"Cool! I suppose you guys have elemental powers, right?" I asked them.

"Sure thing! I made a campfire with my breath!" bragged Ash.

"And I fanned it with my wings, causing a large blast of air to allow the fire to spread" said Strato sheepishly.

"Fortunately for you two, I managed to summon a rainstorm and quenched the flame right away" said Aquarius, laughing.

"I..um...froze the river, so we couldn't get any food" said Glacialis. All the others frowned at him.

"Well, some vegetables started growing near me and I bought them over to be made into food. You guys owe me!" said Robert earnestly. They all looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Suddenly, a white flash appeared and I couldn't see anything. I felt myself being carried away. I finally landed and thought _What happened? And where am I?_

**Twilight's Library...**

"Well girls, I think it's time to leave." said Twilight, yawning. They all got up and went towards the door, chatting about what happened today when a large flash appeared and whisked them away.

"Hey Twilight! I found your boo-" stopped Spike. He looked around and saw nopony there. He scratched his head and walked back upstairs, thinking she went somewhere and longing for sleep...

**Did you like it? It took a while to make up their names, but now it all fits in. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens, and remember to R&R! Now, to finally eat that pizza I ordered :D**


	6. The Prophecy

**Here's chapter 5! This chapter introduces the Prophecy, and it mentions the Elemental 6 falling for the Mane 6. Warning: This chapter includes a full sex scene. Clop at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>I quickly looked around and saw the room was barren, with only some windows depicting ponies doing heroic feats. I looked around for the guys and saw them too.<p>

"That was a bumpy ride" muttered Ash.

"Yeah. Who summoned us anyways? Because that only happens if someone tries to teleport us somewhere" said Glacialis.

"How in the name of Equestria did you know that?" asked Ash, looking at him strangely.

"Watch the show more often" Glacialis simply replied.

I looked around and saw another flash of bright light, and 6 mares appeared before my eyes.

"Hey guys! You know what's going on?" I asked them. Rainbow Dash flew over and hugged me, and I returned the favor. Stratos was smirking and whispered to Aquarius, who grinned. Finally, Twilight explained what's going on.

"It's the princess. She wanted us for a reason. She usually does that without a warning, but it's usually urgent. I wonder what it is" explained Twilight. Suddenly, a flash appeared and Princess Celestia appeared in front of me. I gasped and bowed down and so did the others. I knew she could probably throw me into a dungeon if I did something retarded.

Celestia smiled and said "No Storm. I'm not throwing you into the dungeon" I looked up and was amazed that she could read others minds. Well, I guess the fanfics about her reading other ponies minds are true.

"I have a very urgent matter to discuss with you twelve, which concerns this chamber right here. Tell me, what do you see around here?" she asked. Everypony looked around and said their answers.

"A carpet." said Virtus.

"A window!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I dunno." said Glacialis.

"These windows are depicting heroic ponies from the past, I suppose?" answered Rarity.

"Correct. These windows depict ponies from the past. However, it also depicts the future. Look closely at the picture to your right" said Celestia. We all looked over and saw a picture of 12 ponies combined together to fight a...strange...enemy. It looked like his body was made from shadows, and he was carrying a large, bloodstained axe. The ponies in the mural were blasting a stream of combined elemental power and was banishing him to a dark plane.

A closer look shows that the ponies were...US! Everypony had the same color and design as our real- life counterparts! I gaped at the drawing and then at the Princess. She looked at our reactions and sighed. I have a bad feeling about what's coming next...

"As you can all see, the picture depicts all of you fighting a dark creature called a Shadow Rifter. They were once abundant in our world, wreaking havoc and slaughtering the innocent, but they were all wiped out by the Light Warriors, who sacrificed themselves to keeping peace. Only a Light Warrior can destroy a Shadow Rifter, but since the Warriors were wiped out, they have passed on their elemental abilities to their descendants. The elemental abilities you possess are LW abilities. The Elements of Harmony are also LW abilities. Once they are combined, a powerful state will be unlocked called the Ancestral Unity. This will destroy a Shadow Rifter, banishing it to it's dark plane forever." explained Celestia solemnly.

"So what you're saying is that we are supposed to fight a creature that is 9000 times powerful than us, and that he's coming back?" asked Aquarius.

"Yes. He is coming back. There have been signs telling us. We do no know the exact date, but it will be soon. For now, you must all train your skills as much as you can before that unfortunate day falls upon us. Do you have any questions?" said Celestia.

"Yeah, I got one! What kind of powers can we do in Ancestral Unity form?" said Rainbow Dash excitedly. Fluttershy rolled her eyes and Twilight sighed.

"Think of this: It makes a nuclear bomb look like a firecracker." said Celestia. Rainbow Dash jumped up and down saying "Hell yea!". Celestia smiled and asked us if we had anything else to say.

"No, I think we're good. Right?" I asked everyone. They nodded in agreement and she teleported us out of her castle and into Ponyville.

After they left the room, the Princess sighed and started working on training her military for a possible doomsday scenario.

We appeared in front of Ponyville.

"Well, I guess we should start training I suppose?" I asked the guys. They all agreed and went off. I said bye to the Mane 6 and walked away towards the town until I was tackled by something. I felt the air being knocked out of me and turned around to see Rainbow Dash on top of me. She looked down at me and said "Race you to my place". She then got off me and flew off. I grinned and blasted off the ground, chasing her.

I flew for a couple of minutes until I saw her house in the distance. I used one last burst of speed and crashed through the window and into her living room. I got up, dusted myself and looked around. Her house is actually pretty nice. It was made all from clouds, obviously, and had tons of things, like a cloud armchair, a cloud sofa, and a cloud table. I looked at the sofa and pulled a chunk of cloud out. I hastily shoved it back and went around the house. I climbed up the stairs and saw a door that had a poster of the WonderBolts. I walked in and saw RD sitting on her bed, smirking at me.

"Took you forever to come. I was gonna call somepony to rescue you" she said laughing.

"Says the pony who can't do a double stormsurge" I retorted, and her smile dropped to an frown. I laughed at her reaction, and she flew towards me and pushed me towards the ground. I stopped laughing and stared at her. She was smirking at my reaction.

"I'm gonna give you so much pleasure, you're going to beg for me to continue" she said in a low voice. She pulled me up and dragged me towards the bed. After that, she removed my clothes off and looked at my dick, which is now fully erected. I was waiting for her to put her mouth on it when she said "Look how excited you are. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not giving you a blowjob today. Remember your promise? That's what we're gonna do"

Then she lied down and spread her legs open, ready for penetration. I held her flanks and rubbed my member on her clit. She moaned with pleasure and her marehood started dripping with juice. I went down and started licking it, reaching everywhere with my tongue. She kept moaning and grabbed my head and forced it down there. I went as deep as I could with my tongue until she finally had her orgasm.

"Oh yeah! I want you inside of me..NOW!" she yelled with joy. I heeded to her word and positioned my dick by her vagina. I slowly poked it in and it went in until it stopped. I looked at her, and she nodded and said I could go in deeper. I smiled and made a forceful push that broke through her hymen. She screamed with pain, and I saw little droplets of blood come on my dick. I wiped it off and continued stroking, going slowly at first, but then fast.

Rainbow Dash moaned with pleasure and she wrapped her hooves around my head and started kissing me. I kept going on until I felt the momentum build up inside of me. I looked at her if she wanted the cream inside of her. She nodded weakly and I finally did one last thrust before I came inside of her. As I pulled my dick out, some of my cum was still dripping from her vagina. Exhausted, I fell down and lied next to her, panting. She turned to me and smiled weakly.

"That was great. Want to go for round two?" I said.

"I would, but I'm tired as buck. I'm going to take a shower." she said, getting up and walking towards the door. The door closed and I heard water falling on the bathtub.

"Want some company in there?" I yelled, loud enough for her to hear me. The door opened and her head poked out, still dripping with water. She grinned.

"I'd like somepony in the shower. Come in." she said, opening the door. I grinned and walked in.

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville...**

* * *

><p>Twilight and the other 4 were watching the other 5 stallions practicing their powers. They were sitting at the field, watching them do spectacular feats. She was particulery interested in Aquarius, partly because he liked to read the books that she gave him, and also because he made the water dry up from the river when she was trying to get to Zecora's. She watched him summon a wave of water from a nearby river and splashed it over Glacialis, who quickly froze it and glared at Aquarius. She smiled and went into a daydream with her and Aquarius.<p>

Rarity was staring at Glacialis. She liked his ice capabilities and wondered if he could do something creative with it. Just when she was thinking of that did Glacialis yell at her.

"Hey Rarity! Watch this!" He closed his eyes and concentrated, and the frozen tide changed shape into a statue of Rarity with a dress. He turned and smiled at her reaction, and she was overjoyed with what she saw.

Meanwhile, Applejack was watching Ash from the bushes. She favored him because he is quite adept in using fire as a defensive and offensive tool. She watched him perform a fire blast that hit the ice sculpture of Rarity and melted it right away. Glacialis glared at Ash and he sheepishly said "sorry". Applejack smiled and thought _Just like me and Rarity go against each other sometimes. I like him._

Pinkie Pie bought some cupcakes and was watching Strato burst through the air, going very fast. Just as she stuffed her mouth with another cupcake, Strato called her.

"Yo, Pinkie! Look at this cloud!" He transformed a cloud into a model of Pinkie. She laughed and jumped up and down.

And finally, Fluttershy was watching Virtus. He was really nice with animals, and she thought they could be the perfect pair. She watched him walking around the forest, regrowing things that died and feeding the animals. Stratos sneaked behind him and said "BOO!". Scared, Virtus sent a large chunk of earth flying at Strato.

"Virtus! Calm down! I was joking!" yelled Stratos, as he dodged the fifth chunk of earth. They all laughed at Stratos as he dodged another chunk of earth. Just then, Ash came up to them

"Hey, you guys saw Storm?" asked Ash. The others shook their heads, but Pinkie Pie knew where he was.

"Ooh! I know where he is! Rainbow Dash took him to her house!" she said happily.

"How on Equestria did you know what?" asked a puzzled Stratos.

"Because Rainbow Dash told me! Duh! She said that she's going to let him eat her pie. I wanted some that pie" she pouted. Everyone looked at each other and laughed at her. She looked bemused to what's going on.

"What's so funny?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh Pinkie, only if ya knew what kind of pie it was" said Applejack, laughing.

"Looks like Storm is in bed with another mare already. They grow up so fast" said Glacialis with a mock voice of concern. Everyone burst out laughing and made their way back to Ponyville, where they will all eat...

**Somewhere far in Equestria...**

* * *

><p>The mountainside was peaceful. There were birds chirping and woodland critters were racing each other. It looked like nothing would go wrong, but then it happened. A loud rumbling could be heard throughout the mountain, and the ground split open. Rising from the ground was a being that simply radiated evil and despair. He was made entirely from shadows, and was carrying a large battleaxe that was stained with blood from the fight he fought millenia ago. He purposefully set out towards a small town, intending to bring the world crashing down around him...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R! How was the sex scene? Did you like the prophecy? I'd love to hear your feedback, and if I made any spelling or grammatical errors, please mention that in your review. Thanks!<strong>


	7. A Surprise Too Wild

**Chapter 6 a.k.a the full out party chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, and you will like it :D Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and looked around, squinting. I wondered where I was when I finally realized that me and Rainbow Dash ended up doing crazy stuff last night. I looked around the bed and saw her next to me, sleeping. I smiled and nuzzled her mane. She looked so adorable sleeping like that!<p>

I was going to fall asleep again when the doorbell rang. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs towards the door. I saw 3 ponies standing outside, and I opened the door. I instantly recognized them. They were the ponies who kept bullying Rainbow Dash, and now they became her "admirers". More like stalkers if you ask me. They were surprised to see me at the door.

"Hey! I thought this was Rainbow Dash's house?" asked the brown pony.

"Yeah, it is. Can I help you with something?" I asked them. The light brown pony looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah..sure. Anyways, do you know what happened? She usually moves the clouds around this time, but she's not even here! Is she sick or something?" he asked.

"Nah, she's fine. But she's really exhausted, if you know what I mean" I said, grinning at them.

"What do you mean? Did you do something to her? Maybe she's knocked out inside! I'm gonna ring the bell!" said the brown pony frightfully. He jabbed the doorbell and the bell kept ringing. I smiled and thought _Oh you guys wait. She's gonna get pissed since she didn't get her nap. _Sure enough, I heard a crash upstairs and a cyan blur sped down the stairs and stopped next to me. Her mane was ruffled and she had bags under her eyes. She gave the ponies the evil eye, and they gasped in return.

"I told you guys NOT TO BOTHER MY AFTERNOON NAP" she roared. They all trembled in fear, and I smirked at them behind her. She yelled at them for a while, and they left. I laughed at the thought of how their faces looked like when she suddenly whirled around and stared at me angrily.

"And why didn't you tell them to not ring the bell?" she demanded. Her voice was rising and I had to do something fast before she goes rainboom on me.

"Er..well I told them not to, but they-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MISTER. YOU KNEW I NEEDED THAT SLEEP, AND YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP" she yelled. I was taken aback and was going to say a comeback, but suddenly a gray pegasus crashed through the window and landed in front of me. Guess who it was?

"Oh, Derpy! I had that window repaired yesterday!" whined Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I have a message for you...uh...from...oh yeah, Pinkie Pie! She says its urgent or something. She gave me a cupcake so I could bump her up on the delivery list." said Derpy, reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope and handing it to Dash. She tore it in seconds and started reading it. Derpy turned around and saw me. She smiled.

"Oh hi there! What are you doing here and what's your name?" she asked. I introduced myself and explained what I did here.

"Oh, it's nice Rainbow Dash finally has a stallion. Trust me, she goes extreme with her athletic things that she doesn't even think of having one. Anyways, I have to be off. Nice meeting you Storm!" said Derpy. She waved at me and I waved back, and she flew off. I collapsed on the sofa, putting a hoof over my face.

"Listen Dash, I have to get the toolbox to fix the window." I said. I didn't want to explore Ponyville without fixing that window.

"Um..no it's ok. I'll call up the windowpony to fix it. Ah..can you go outside and hang out with your friends for a minute? I need to..um..do some things! So why don't you go outside?" she said, a bit hysterically at me. I looked at her with a puzzled face and I agreed to go. She smiled at me and the next thing I knew, I was sitting outside her door.

"Fucking mares. How do they work?" I muttered. I flew from her house and ended up in Ponyville. I just realized I didn't have any breakfast and decided to go to Sugarcube Corner to eat something. I walked to the familiar, cupcake shaped building and went inside. I went up to the counter, but Pinkie wasn't there. In her spot was Ms. Cake. She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello dear! Would you like something to eat?" she asked me.

"Yes, can I get a vanilla donut with sprinkles?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be 6 bits. Here you go" she said. I handed over the 6 bits and took the vanilla frosted donut.

"By the way, Ms. Cake, have you seen Pinkie?" I asked.

"No dear. I heard her mentioning about a surprise party or something last night. She wasn't here when I woke up to open the store." she said. I nodded and sat down to eat the donut. After finishing it, I walked out and took a stroll around the town. Strangely, it was very quiet until I saw a familiar pony with a sky blue mane.

"Hey, Stratos!" I hollered. He saw me and galloped towards me.

"Hey, Storm. What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be pleasuring Rainbow Dash" he smirked. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I had to resist it. He was the only pony in the town, and I didn't want him on bad terms. At least, not yet.

"What? How did you know that?" I said.

"It's a bit obvious, bro. You two disappeared for the entire day yesterday. But it's cool. I already got Pinkie Pie, and we did some crazy shit last night. Damn, I couldn't believe she could do that with her hooves" he said, his eyes dreamy. I rolled my eyes and snapped him out of his dream.

"Wha-oh..sorry man! Anyways, I was looking for you. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash sent me to find you and bring you back to Dash's house." he said.

"Sure I guess. Dash was acting a bit weird this morning. Hope she blew off steam" I said as we were flying en route to Rainbow Dash's house. Stratos grinned at me.

"What happened? Forgot to put the cream in the pie?" he said slyly.

"Fuck up." I muttered under my breath. He just laughed and flew ahead of me. I followed him until we reached her house. Stratos landed and told me to go in.

"But what about you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I got some errands to do. Gotta get these cupcake ingredients for Pinkie. See ya later!" he said, taking off. I turned around and walked into the house. I opened the door and went inside the dark room. All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and everypony shouted "SURPRISE!"

"HOLY SHITWAFFLES!" I jumped back. I thought I almost had a heart attack! Just as I was recovering, Rainbow Dash walked up to me.

"Hey Stormie." she said, nuzzling my mane "Sorry for acting crazy in the morning. Pinkie wanted to throw your surprise party a bit late, and here it is! Do you like it?"

I looked around. The entire house was covered with decorations and refreshments. Vinyl Scratch was playing some music on an elevated platform, and a large banner with the words WELCOME, STORM was draped around the platform. I grinned and said "This is the best thing anypony can do to me. Thanks"

Suddenly, Pinkie appeared out of nowhere with a party hat next to me.

"Hey Storm! Do you like the party? Me and Rainbow Dash planned it out! Enjoy yourself. WOW! They got chocolate cupcakes! Be right back!" and she sped off towards the refreshments table.

I chuckled and walked to the refreshments table to get a fruit punch. While I was drinking, Ash, Glacialis, Stratos, Virtus and Aquarius walked up to me.

"Dude, this party is sick. I just saw Pinkie snarf an entire batch of cupcakes" said Ash.

"Yeah! Oh, and I hope you're enjoying that punch. It has a special flavor, doesn't it?" asked Glacialis. I frowned and took a sip again. Funny, it has a weird taste to it too!

"Yeah! What's wrong with it?" I asked him

"This is why you should never leave the drinks unattended" said Glacialis, and he walked away with a smug look on his face. I turned to the other guys, and they shrugged.

"So what have you guys been doing?" I asked them.

"I've been helping Applejack around the farm. Her brother wasn't too pleased to see me with her, but one demonstration of my fire breath ability and he accepted me as part of the Apple family right away!" said Ash, laughing.

"Well, I've been escorting Fluttershy to the Everfree Forest to help out some creatures. I think she likes me, because she starts stuttering like mad when I talk to her. I guess it's normal or something" said Virtus quietly.

"Me and Twilight have been...working...in the library. I found this interesting book in her study called "Mare's Guide to Making Love with a Stallion." Let me tell you, that book is like a Playboy magazine" said a happy Aquarius. Just then, a purple aura surrounded him and Twilight was standing behind him, her face contorted with rage.

"What did I tell you Aquarius? Don't tell them about my book!" she said in a deadly voice.

"Sorry! It slipped my mind, Twilight! Wait-what are you going to do with that banana?" asked Aquarius, as a piece of banana levitated near him. Twilight turned to us.

"Excuse me boys, I have to talk to Aquarius in private. In my library. Sorry for leaving early Storm. See you later!" she said, and she walked out of the room, a levitating Aquarius in front her. I looked at my friends and started laughing.

"I'll be surprised if he could walk tomorrow" said Virtus, grinning. I snorted the juice in laughter, and we continued fooling around. I offered them the juice, because it tasted really good for an apple juice. I kept drinking it until everything around me was a blur, and I collapsed on the sofa, losing consciousness...

**The next morning...**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to get up, but my legs won't let me. I looked around and a ray of sunlight hit my face. I shielded my eyes, because my head was pounding with a terrible headache. I finally got up and saw the room was a mess. Cups and streamers all over the floor and someone spilled juice on the chair. I saw Virtus lying on top of the table, sleeping. I sighed and finally made the effort to get up<p>

I got off the couch and staggered upstairs towards the bedroom. I opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash sleeping in a pretty awkward position. She was tied up and a gag was tied to her mouth. A small whip was right next to her. I quickly untied her and hid everything and put covers over her. I softly kissed her cheek and walked downstairs to make myself some breakfast. After eating, I started cleaning the house.

I found Ash sleeping in the bathtub and didn't find Glacialis anywhere. I woke both of them up and they helped me clean out before they left. I went upstairs and lied down in bed next to her and thought _I'll kill Glacialis for spiking the juice with whiskey._ My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I drifted off to a very comfortable slumbe_r_...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R! I hoped you liked this chapter. It was all partying and crazy things, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you find any spelling or grammar errors, please don't hesitate to mention that in your review. I'll try to update the story daily, but work is piling up high and I don't think I have the time to do it.<strong>


	8. Back to the Present

**Here is chapter 7! This chapter has a twist in the story. Please tell me in your review if you liked it or not. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a week since Glacialis knocked us out in that party. Fortunately, we got our revenge. Me, Aquarius and Stratos went to the Carousel Boutique. I went to the door and distracted Glacialis and Rarity, while Aquarius secretly bought water over from a nearby river and pooled it around the store. Once there was enough water, Stratos starting fanning the water very fast with his wings. The end result? Half of the Carousel Boutique was covered in ice, so it looked like Glacialis fucked up on training.<p>

I was walking through town and saw Glacialis breaking the ice, muttering to himself. Rarity was standing close by, and she was yelling at him. I smirked and continued towards the market. Rainbow was feeling sick today, so I went out to get some food. I looked around the stalls and saw an orange earth pony with a dark red earth pony selling apples.

"Hey Applejack, Ash! How you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're fine. Just helping Applejack sell some apples. Look, watch this. Excuse me sir, would you like some delicious, cold, juicy apples?" he asked a passing stallion. The stallion looked at him funnily.

"No. I hate apples. I'm allergic to them" he said with a disgruntled voice. After he walked away, Applejack started laughing.

"Oh, that silly boy. He never knows how to sell em' apples" said Applejack "Watch and learn, Ash. APPLES! GET YER APPLES HERE!" she shouted. Right after she shouted did about 6 ponies surrounded her, buying apples and dropping bits in the tips can. Ash was frowing, and I turned away and started laughing.

"Anyways, you want some apples?" asked Ash. I nodded and bought a basket of apples for 12 bits. Then I went to the vegetable stall and bought some for 23 bits. You might be wondering how I'm getting money to pay for the supplies. The truth is, Aquarius was designing some plans for streetlights and an electricity grid in Ponyville, and the mayor approved it. After building the lights and the grid, they couldn't find a source. Until Aquarius told her about me, and she agreed with that and made me the president of Equestrian Electricity Co. So now, I've been powering the grid with my powers, and I'm getting bits by the minute!

While walking through the fields, I saw Virtus and Fluttershy walking by with a basket filled with food. They were far away, but they spotted me and waved. I waved back and took off towards Rainbow Dash's house. I wanted to get there fast, but I learned that exerting too much elemental power disrupts my blood flow, and it knocks me out for a while. So I flew slowly before launching off to a thunderous BOOM!

I landed in front of the house and walked in. I took the groceries and put them back in the fridge. I took an apple and started eating it. After washing my hands, I went upstairs to check on Rainbow Dash and I found her with a doctor on her side, taking her pulse. The doctor saw me and motioned me to come next to him.

"Are you Storm?" he asked me.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with her, doc?" I asked, scared. He shook his head.

"No. She's just suffering from the flu that's going around this season. But...there's something she wants you to know. I'll leave so she can tell you." After that, he shook my hand and I showed him out the door. I came back next to her and looked at her, puzzled.

"Tell me what? Did you eat that donut again?" I asked. She shook her head

"No! Well...um...I'm pregnant" she said, her eyes bright on me. I gaped at her and I laughed with joy. Once she realized that I was happy, she smiled and laughed at me.

"That's awesome! I wonder if it's a colt or filly?" I asked.

"Doc didn't tell me. He said I have to wait until the big day." she said smiling.

"Well, I think everyone needs to know about this. But do you want anything to eat?" I asked her.

"Did you bring something from Ponyville? I wanted a daisy sandwhich" she said.

I shook my head and went downstairs to bring an apple. She saw me with it and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh! Apples! I don't like them." she said, turning her head away and folded her hoofs.

"Here, just try it! It's cold and juicy. C'mon, don't make me sad" I said, trying my best puppy face.

She looked at me and finally said "fine!" She took a bite and gasped. I ran up to her, but she started shuddering and her mane and skin got brighter. Then everything went back to normal and I asked her what happened.

"There's nothing wrong! I feel great! Who knew that apples can cure the pony flu?" she said happily, hovering over her bed. I sighed with relief and was going to go back downstairs to make something to eat when my watch started ringing. "INCOMING TRANSMISSION" it said. Rainbow Dash stopped jumping on the bed and looked at me with a confused expression. I pressed the accept button and the professor's projection came up.

"AWESOME!" said Rainbow Dash, as she came closer to the projection with her eyes wide. I chuckled and asked "What's going on, Prof? Need anything?" But he was jabbering nonsense.

"Ryan...get...back...enemy...infiltration...destroyed...lab...hostage...can't...speak...help...me!" the projection said, flickering. My eyes opened with shock and I sent a message back, assuring him that I'll be there. Rainbow Dash looked at me frightfully.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" she asked as I prepared for takeoff.

"The professor. I can't explain everything now. I have to go!" I said.

"Wait! You're not leaving without me!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Come quickly. I have to go to Aquarius's house." I said, flying en route.

"He lives in Twilight's library at the moment" said Rainbow Dash. I nodded and nosedived towards the library. I flew through an open window and Rainbow Dash followed suit. Aquarius was in the room, doing something to an object on the table. He yelped when he heard a sound behind him and turned around to see me and Rainbow Dash.

"Storm! What brings you here?" he said, surprised.

"Aquarius, I need your help. The professor is in trouble, and I need to help him. Do you have the Trans-Light receiver that you mentioned before?" I asked. He broke into a grin.

"Hell yes! Another mission for us! Well, yeah I have the receiver. I reverse-engineered it to take us back to Earth and to Equestria for an unlimited amount of time! I need to make 1 more, and we're set." he said.

"How many do you have right now?" I asked.

"I made 13 already." he answered. I stared at him.

"What? 13? Then that's enough for all of us! Tell Twilight what's going on. Dash, can you stay here for a minute? I'll go call the other guys." I said. She agreed and followed Aquarius downstairs. I flew out the window and went to all the places that they could be and finally gathered them in the library.

"What's going on? Is it a party? Oh, I LOVE PARTIES!" said Pinkie. Stratos sighed.

"Shush, Pinkie! Let Storm explain what's wrong" hissed Stratos. Pinkie closed her mouth and frowned at Stratos. I cleared my throat and went into the center.

"Everypony! One of my friends, Professor Rogers, is in deep trouble. That is why us six are going back to Earth to save him." I said. The Mane 6 looked outraged at me and the others.

"What? We're not going to lose you guys!" said Rarity, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hell yeah we're not! We're coming with you!" said Rainbow Dash, a fierce look in her eyes.

"But-it's dangerous and risk-" said Virtus. He was interrupted by Twilight, who said "We're not going to let you guys get injured, or worse, killed back in your planet. We're coming with you no matter what."

I facehoofed myself. "Fine! Glacialis, hand out the Trans-Light receiver to them."

Glacialis handed out the receivers to everypony. They oohed and ahhed over that, and Ash explained what it does and how to use it. After linking everyone with my receiver, I asked for any last-minute things."

"Nope. We're all ready!" they shouted. I gulped and pressed the TELE button, and I saw a bright flash of light and the cold water sensation all over again. I was shuddering from the velocity, and then I finally collapsed on to the ground.

"Uhhh... That was one uncomfortable ride!" said a voice next to me. I looked around and saw the human version of Rainbow Dash smiling down on me. She had cyan colored clothes, fair skin and had her long, rainbow colored hair with streaks of blue, red, orange, purple and more. I stood up and gawked at her.

"Wow. You look hot." I said. She giggled, and I heard other groans behind me. I turned around and saw the humanized version of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Twilight had dark purple hair with a pink streak, and had purple clothes, Rarity had her dark purple hair with white clothes and had eyeliner, Fluttershy had light pink hair and yellow clother, and was a bit short, and Pinkie Pie had curly pink hair and pink clothes, and Applejack had blond hair that was tied up, along with a hat and orange clothes. They all stood up and looked around the lab and at their bodies with curious look on their faces. I smiled and turned around to see the others investigating the room.

Jack, Zach, Greg, Gary and Robert looking around the place, and I finally realized that we were in the ruined lab. The walls were torn, the teleporter was destroyed, with only shattered glass and wires in its place. The inventions of the professor were long gone, and I found a small box labeled EMERGENCY ONLY. I opened it and found guns.

"Hey guys! Found some guns. Here!" I threw it to them, and they all grinned after loading them. I saw that the Main 6 had puzzled expressions in their faces.

"Those things are used to kill other humans. We use it to kill hostile targets" I explained.

"But that's bad! In Equestria, we didn't have these things. Thank Celestia!" said Twilight.

"Well, this isn't Equestria now, Twi. Welcome to the battlefield called Earth. You need something to defend yourself with. Take a look in the box and see what you like." said Robert, kicking the box towards them. They looked at the box and took what they saw fitted them.

Twilight took the dual pistols. "They seem pretty comfortable" she said.

Rarity took a magnum. "I'm not into fighting, dear, but this will do I suppose" she said disdainfully.

Pinkie Pie took a grenade launcher. "Ooh! This thing shoots parties! I like this one." she said, hopping up and down.

Applejack took the shotgun. "Wow! This thingamajig is darn useful!" she said, looking at it.

Rainbow Dash took the dual SMGs. "These things are fast and deadly" she said happily.

Finally, Fluttershy took the the sniper rifle. We all stared at her, and she blushed and said "Oh..um..well I don't like getting close to others"

"Do you guys know how to use them?" asked Zach. They all had blank expressions on their faces. I sighed, and after 40 minutes of training, they were finally shooting like professionals.

"Okay, listen up! Each of you will be paired up and sent to different locations. Fortunately, I found a batch of com-watches that Ryan had, and you all have been issued one of them. If you encounter any hostiles or if something unexpected happens to you, report back to us. Got that?" said Greg. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Me and Pinkie will go to the south side of town." he said. After an obvious pairing of everyone, me and Rainbow Dash were assigned to investigate by the Market district.

"Good luck everyone! We'll regroup back here in 2 hours!" said Gary. We all nodded and set out, me and Rainbow Dash, towards the flaming Market District. Armed with our weapons, we are stepping into unknown territory...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The humanized versions of the Mane 6, along with the Elemental 6. Don't worry, they'll eventually return to their pony forms a bit later. Please leave any criticisms or suggestions in your review. Thanks!<strong>

**Now to get back to my calculus homework :(**


	9. Operation MARE Part 1

**Chapter 8! The mission begins when they search for somepony and the Professor. This will be a 3 chapter mission, so hold on tight xD Oh, and Operation M.A.R.E stands for Massive Allied Reinforcement Expedition :D**

* * *

><p>Me and Rainbow Dash were walking through the ruins of the Market District. The once-prosperous plaza is now a large crater, with smoldering remains of buildings and stalls. This place used to be filled with stalls selling food and novelty items, but now that is all gone. I looked back and saw Rainbow Dash looking around, a frown on her face.<p>

"Hey Storm. I thought you said your planet was beautiful and peaceful. It doesn't look like how you described it to me." she said.

"Well, that was before the war. Ten years ago, this place was filled with humans and everything was well. That was before the nuclear missile hit the northern side of the city, destroying everything. This country went into war with the nation that launched the missile, and all other allies were pulled into the conflict. It's basically World War III." I explained to her. Her eyes widened, and I saw tears forming.

"I'm-I'm sorry for what happened." she croaked. I shook my head.

"Don't bother. It wasn't your fault. That's why I wanted to stay in Equestria, and not come back here." I said sadly. She came close to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, we'll be back home soon." she whispered in my ear. I nodded and we broke the hug. I went looking around the wreckage of a nearby stall.

"Stay close to me, Rainbow. This city might be dead, but there are some thugs around here, looking to hurt innocent people." I warned. She nodded and came close to me. I was very interested in the object that was buried in the stall when I turned around and saw Rainbow Dash wasn't next to me. I sighed and opened my com watch, getting her coordinates so I can find her...

Rainbow Dash was walking past the remains of a vehicle when she heard a voice from a dark alley. She stopped and peered in.

"Hey! You! Come here. I want to show you something" said the voice inside the pitch-black alley. She snorted and knew this had to be a trick. She's loyal and would never fall for that kind of trick.

"I got a ticket to a flying competition." said the sneering voice. Rainbow Dash stared into the alley and ran into it, eager to get the ticket...

"Okay, got her location. What the hell is she doing in a dark alley?" I muttered. I followed the directions until I heard a scream. I froze and pulled out my assault rifle.

"RAINBOW" I yelled. I ran into the alley and found her being held by a crazy looking guy with a knife. She was clearly struggling, her guns lying useless on the ground. The guy put a knife close to her throat.

"Shoot me and I'll slit her like a pig. Same thing goes for you if you struggle, lady. Put the gun down and let me walk away unharmed." he hissed. I glared back and dropped my rifle. He backed away slowly, watching me like a hawk.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I asked him angrily. He chuckled.

"Sorry, man. Not telling you. Working for the opposition, if you know what I mean. Guess we'll get the funding now, since I have your girlfriend here as a hostage and you'll cough up the dough eventually." he said, grinning evilly.

Shit. I don't have any money, except for 45 dollars. But I know insane criminals like that guy probably want like 3 million.

"Let her go. Take me instead" I pleaded to him. He threw his head back and laughed crazily.

"Take YOU? You're a SOLDIER. Besides, you care about her, don't you? Look at her. So beautiful. Too bad I have to chop her up if you try anything funny." he smirked. Rainbow Dash stared back at me with tears in her eyes. I knew there was no point bargaining with this guy, so I let him have his way. He grinned at me.

"That's a good man. Now, don't try to follow me or I'll put a bullet through her head. And just to be on the safe side, I'm going to use this smoke canister." He took out a smoke grenade and threw it, causing a green gas to swirl around me. I closed my eyes and choked, and when I squinted a little, I saw a small dropship land and take them away. After the smoke cleared, no one was there. I choked backed tears and immediately contacted the others.

"Whats up?" asked Jack, concerned. 9 other projections popped out of the watch, staring at me. I called all of them with the watch via HoloTalk.

"Guys. I have bad news. Rainbow Dash has been kidnapped by this guy working for the opposition" I told them. Their reactions pained me. Fluttershy started weeping, Pinkie opened her eyes in horror, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Zach gasped and Jack, Gary and Robert bowed their heads.

"But didn't you try to protect her?" demanded Twilight.

"I told her to stay with me, but she wandered off!" I said, a bit angry at her.

"Don't you dare speak angrily to her!" said Aquarius angrily. I was going to retort back when Applejack spoke up first.

"Boys! Stop fightin'. It ain't gonna help. Y'all need to figure out a plan to rescue her." said Applejack. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But how are we going to rescue her? I found her coordinates, and it says she's all the way in Antarctica!" I said, worried.

"What's an Antarctica?" asked a very confused Rarity.

"It's a far off place. We need to fly there" I explained. At that unlikely moment did Greg started smirking.

"What's so funny, Greg? Don't you see the severity of this situation?" I said angrily. He stopped smirking and looked at me strangely.

"Bro, calm down. Listen, remember how I could pilot almost anything? I can get all of you guys to Antarctica in a snap!" he said happily. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but where are you going to get a PLANE? Almost all of them have been destroyed by the bombing raid 4 months ago." he said.

Just then did Zach started grinning alongside Greg. I suddenly realized what they were going to say.

"You don't mean to tell me that you have a plane?" I asked excitedly. They shook their heads.

"Plane? We don't own a plane. We're poor!" they both said. The excitement left me like a deflated balloon. Then they said something.

"But we did "borrow" one from the hangar by the cliffs of the San Francisco Bay. So technically, we don't own it. Your reaction was priceless!" they said, chuckling. I smiled at them and told them I would beat the living crap out of them as soon as I saw them. They agreed to pick me up after they got all the others. I nodded and the projection closed. I sat down on top of the rubble and thought how Rainbow is being treated right now...

20 minutes later, I heard the roar of an engine. I looked out and saw a drop ship hovering above me. That wasn't a plane! That was the same ship that the guy took Rainbow hostage in! I saw Greg and Zach at the cockpit, grinning and waving at me. I chuckled and the door opened, revealing Virtus with his hand outstretched.

"Jump in!" he shouted over the roar of the engine. I ran and jumped into the deck, and he closed the door. The ship lurched, and it took off towards the ocean. I looked around and saw the others in their seats, looking amazed at this type of invention. I laughed softly and went to the cockpit. I slid the door open and saw Greg and Zach controlling the ship using a HoloGrid. Zach turned around and saw me. He grinned and pushed the intercom button and said:

"Welcome to Air Glacialis. Where would you like to fly to?" I rolled my eyes.

"To Antarctica!" I shouted. He glanced at the map and nodded.

"Roger that, sir! Prepare for a rough flight!" said Greg. He pulled down a lever and the ship lurched with incredible speed. I stumbled and got thrown back into the rear of the aircraft where my head got slammed into a locker.

"Ouch..." I said, getting up and rubbing my head. Some clothes fell on me, and I saw that they were arctic jackets. I looked in the locker behind me and found 12 pairs. I handed them out to everyone. Applejack and Pinkie looked puzzled.

"Why do we need this thing?" asked Applejack. Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"If you don't want to freeze your butts off, this will protect you" I said. Everyone else started laughing and Applejack blushed and put it on.

"I'm not complaining, dear. These clothes are very fashionable!" commented Rarity.

"Rarity, you think anything that the humans wear are fashionable" said Twilight.

"No! Didn't you see that dress that Storm was wearing when he came to Equestria? It was simply horrid!" she said dramatically. She looked at me and added "No offense, Storm"

"Non taken" I replied. I walked over to the window and saw the ocean below us, glistening from the sun. This is going to be a long flight...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Arctic...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was sitting in a chair, drumming her fingers on the armrest. She knew that resisting is futile, because the last time she punched the guy holding her, she got electrocuted. So now she's waiting. For someone.<p>

The door slid open and a man walked in holding some files, along with two guards. The man sat down and opened the files, reading them. The guards were standing on either side of the man and were watching her like a falcon. The man looked up and smiled coldly.

"So you're name is Rainbow Dash? What an...unusual...name. And you just recently appeared here?" he said. She glared at him.

"What's in it to you?" she growled at him. The man simply chuckled.

"Dear, dear. If you wish to continue playing rough, I suppose a good beating will do." he said. He turned around and nodded at the guards. They walked forward and hit Dash straight in the face. She saw stars and her cheek was paining her. She spat blood and said "Is that all you got?"

The man simply gazed at her.

"No. We are not barbarians. Tell us about yourself and any information about the country you work for, and I will guarantee your freedom." he said, observing her.

"If you think I'll betray anyone or anything, you're dead wrong you fucktard" she retorted. Then she smiled and secretly thanked Storm for teaching her human cuss words. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. I offered you the kind method. Now is a time for a direct approach. Guards! Take her away to the cell!" he barked at the guards. They nodded and grabbed Rainbow Dash, hauling her away. As she passed the man, he grinned evilly at her. She stared at him in disgust and spat at his face.

"You bitch!" he said, wiping her saliva off his face "Guards, torture her in any way possible. The war crimes rule will not be in effect with her" The guards pulled her away from the room and took her down the stairs...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the dropship...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was snoring when I heard an announcement on the intercom. I jolted awake and listened hard.<p>

"This is your captain. We have arrived at Antarctica. Please remember to wear your jackets and please keep your weapons to yourselves. Thank you for choosing Air Glacialis, it has been a pleasure flying with you."

Suddenly, the aircraft started to lower itself on the snowy ground. I looked at everyone else. Twilight was shaking Fluttershy to wake up, Applejack was talking to Ash about the climate, Rarity was staring out the window and Pinkie Pie was bouncing off the walls as usual.

I thought we were going to leave by the normal exits, but suddenly, the cargo door started lowering itself and a blast of cold air and snow hit us. I grabbed my rifle and lined up along with others.

"Ok, everyone. Remember our tactic. After Rainbow Dash, we'll go after the Professor. Now let's kick some ass!" I shouted. Everyone shouted back "HELL YEAH!" and ran out of the ship. I looked back and saw Zach and Greg talking seriously with each other. I went up to them.

"Hey guys. Anything wrong?" I asked. Zach looked at me and motioned Greg to talk.

"Listen, Ryan. We only have about 25% of our fuel left. That's not enough to come back, so we're going to go refuel in South America, since its closest to here." he explained. I nodded. We did need the fuel to go back, and there's no point fighting if we can't get out of here!

"Alright then. Zach will keep contact with you on the Com-Watch. Until then, adios!" he said. I shook their hands and jumped out of the aircraft. The door closed and the aircraft began ascending slowly. Then it flew off with a burst of speed towards the north. I watched it until it was a small spec in the sky when something hit me in my back. I whirled around and was going to pull my gun out when I saw a snowball fly by my head. I blinked and saw everyone was involved in a snowball fight. I sighed and thought _Why not have some fun before a dangerous mission?_ before walking towards them, grabbing snow in the process and getting ready to aim...

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria, a small town by the coast.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was watching the small town. He smirked and thought of it being wiped off from the world. One charge of a Shadow Beam will do it. As he charged, a dark ball of matter built up around him. Back in the town, a small colt asked his mom a question.<p>

"Mommy, I saw a flash of black up there by the mountain." he told his mom. His mother shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry. It's probably some birds." she said. The colt smiled and walked with his mom.

He finished charging, and was looking intently at the small town.

"Goodbye, pathetic fools" he rasped. He fired the beam and it hit the town. A large explosion occurred, shaking the mountains around him and when the smoke finally subsided, the town was no more. He started laughing crazily, his bloodstained battleaxe gleaming evilly in the sun.

**Liked this chapter? The humanized team composing of the Main 6 and the Elemental 6 are off to save Rainbow Dash, who is being held hostage. And the town that was recently flattened was NOT Ponyville, so don't worry. I will probably delay putting a new chapter tomorrow, as I have a terrible headache. **


	10. Operation MARE Part 2

**Here it is! Chapter 9 a.k.a Operation M.A.R.E Part 2. I enjoyed writing this, partly because for my love of tactical and stealth games like Metal Gear Solid and Starcraft. But anyways, enjoy reading this :D**

* * *

><p>I guess all of us got caught up in our little snowball fight, because I checked the Com-Watch and it said 4:45 PM. I jumped and told everyone to end the fight and gather around to discuss tactics.<p>

"Alright everyone! No time to fool around. We need to infiltrate that base and rescue Rainbow Dash. Anyone have any ideas?" I said. Ash raised his hand.

"Before we start, I think we should suggest a name for our mission. How about Operation D.A.S.H? Destroying A Strong Hideout!" he said. Everyone liked that idea, until Twilight suggested a name.

"Or Operation M.A.R.E.! Massive Allied Reinforcement Expedition!" she said. I had to admit, I liked her idea better than Ash's, so I couldn't help but agree. Everyone else agreed to call it Operation M.A.R.E., and we began to discuss tactics.

"Ok, so we finalized our plan. Pinkie & Ash, you guys will stay by the corner of the outpost. Since you have heavy weapons, try to cause as much chaos as possible." I told them.

"One plate of chaos, coming up!" said Ash happily.

"I like loud noises! I'm good with that!" said Pinkie, hopping up and down.

"Alright, Twilight, Aquarius and Applejack, you guys will patrol the outer perimeter of the base. If anything goes wrong, send a message via Com Watch with the code "Apples".

"We'll do our best!" they said altogether. I grinned and continued on.

"Fluttershy, since Gary isn't here to assist you with sniping, I suppose you have to camp out on the rooftops with your sniper rifle." I said to her. To my surprise, she pulled her rifle out with a serious expression on her face.

"Tell me when to blow their brains out..I mean, if you want me to.." she said, looking at the ground. I chuckled and thought _Wow, she can be pretty aggressive._

I looked around at everyone and said "Well, good luck everyone! We're gonna need it since we're invading a fortified outpost, but we'll win!" I rallied them.

"HELL YEAH!" everyone shouted. I smiled and we ran our charge to the outpost...

* * *

><p><strong>In the basement of the outpost...<strong>

* * *

><p>Drip.<p>

Splash.

Another drip.

Splash.

Rainbow Dash woke up. She looked around and saw she was chained up to the wall. She struggled but couldn't break the chains holding her. She gritted her teeth and looked around to where she is. A figure in the dark chuckled darkly.

"I see that a beating still hasn't sapped your spirit. That's good. I can torture you for a long time" said the voice.

She recognized that as a female's voice. The figure walked into the light and Rainbow Dash gasped. Her face has been horribly disfigured and she was sitting by a table that was holding a wide assortment of knives, axes and other torture wares. Her fingers were twitching, as if she wanted to strangle Rainbow Dash's throat. Rainbow stared at her in horror. The lady smiled.

"Yes, my face is repulsive isn't it? Let me tell you a bit of my history. I used to be a beautiful agent for the US. One day, I was assigned a mission to spy on another country and send them back intelligence. Unfortunately, I have been caught and was tortured beyond repair. Ever since, I've been working for the Opposition as the "Interrogator", and I have resented the US ever since. So, either give the intelligence, or let your pretty face be like mine" she said, her eyes glinting with malice. Rainbow Dash looked at her and swallowed.

"NO! I'm not betraying anyone for anything! Torture me if you wish, but don't think of me spilling the beans" said Dash angrily. Disfigure smiled.

"You seem to have a noble spirit. I respect that, but that won't last long when I'm done with you." she said. She turned to the table and pulled out a stun gun.

"This is a highly lethal stun gun, used for herding pigs and other animals." she said, smiling evilly "Let's see how long you last before cracking"

And with that, she plunged the stun gun in Rainbow Dash's stomach and sent a charge of electricity through her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" she screamed, her body shaking violently from the surge "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU! ARGHHH!"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" said Disfigured delightfully. Rainbow Dash panted, a bit of saliva dripping from her mouth. _Please, Storm. Save me from this hellish cauldron!_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the group...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was creeping around outside. Me, Rarity and Virtus found a couple of guards outside smoking cigarettes, a jeep behind them. We figured that if we can take the jeep, it can be a fast escape to the landing zone where Glacialis and Stratos are going to pick us up. Suddenly, my watch beeped. I accepted the call and Fluttershy's face popped up.<p>

"This is Fluttershy. Ready to s-snipe at your c-command!" she said, her voice shaking. I gave her the ok and 5 second later, I saw the guard in the middle fall, a bullet hole in his head. The other two guards panicked and tried to contact their superior, but they never made the call. Another shot, and both of them fell with bullet wounds in their heads. I nodded and thanked Fluttershy. Rarity wanted to talk to her, so I passed the watch to her.

"I say dear, how did you learn to shoot like that?" asked Rarity. Fluttershy laughed softly.

"I guess training helped me. But Greg and Virtus helped me out the most, so I have to thank them" she said, blushing. Rarity chuckled and closed the communication with her, and I put my watch away. We ran and boarded the jeep with me driving. I didn't find a ignition key, and I looked at the others with a worried face. Virtus merely sighed.

"Allow me." he said. I swapped places with him and he pulled a small console out of his bag and connected it to the vehicle. He started typing furiously, and after a few seconds later, the jeep roared to life. Virtus grinned at me.

"Guess having a hacker is pretty useful, isn't it?" he said.

"Bro, you have my thanks. But can you drive?" I asked.

"Of course!" and with that, he stepped on the gas pedal. The car shot backwards and hit the wall.

"Ow...what was that for?" groaned Rarity, rubbing her head.

"Er..on second thought, you drive Storm!" said Virtus sheepishly. I smirked and we swapped places.

"Rarity, contact Ash and Pinkie Pie. Tell them to cause a distraction. Virtus, open up your console and disable the area's turrets and any other defenses. I'll go drive around the area, looking for a weak spot." I said. Rarity took out her watch and contacted them, and Virtus opened his console and started typing, his eyes reflecting the screen. I floored the gas pedal, and we shot forward. I drove around the base, and finally found an unguarded wall. As if on cue, Virtus and Rarity finished their tasks.

"Ash and Pinkie are standing by. They are waiting on your command." reported Rarity.

"Good. And how's it going for you, Virtus?" I asked. Just then, the lights went out in the base, and everything became quiet. Virtus smirked.

"Success! I managed to hack into their grid and disable almost everything. They're gonna have a hard time now." he said. I grinned at him and told Rarity to give Ash and Pinkie the thumbs up. Right after Rarity closed the connection did an explosion take place, and another smaller explosion after that. I slammed the pedal, making the tires squeal and the jeep slammed into the wall, breaking through.

* * *

><p><strong>Torture Room where RD is held captive...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well? If you're not going to talk, I guess I'll have to use the saw blade!" yelled an exhausted Disfigured. Rainbow Dash was panting, her face covered with bruises and her clothes were ripped. There was blood all over the floor.<p>

"You're...not...going...to GET ANY INFORMATION!" she managed to yell out. Disfigured hissed and raised the saw blade, getting ready to slice her body open when suddenly the lights went out.

"Fuck! I knew this shithole had a crappy power source. I'll be back with a light source, and you'll soon be begging for mercy" said Disfigured. She left the room and climbed up the stairs, muttering to herself.

Rainbow Dash realized her chance and started pulling the chains with all her might. She manged to break the one on her right arm, and she used that to break her left leg's chain. Motivated by freedom, she kept going at it until all the chains were lying around her. She rubbed her wrists and picked up the daggers and looked for a suitable hiding place. She found a crate and jumped into it, watching from a safe distance...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Storm...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" I yelled. We were plowing through enemy soldiers, and I must say, it felt like bowling. Sure, it was disgusting as blood and body parts splattered the jeep, but it was nevertheless fun. Rarity was disgusted with all the blood by the window, and Virtus was cheering me on. We stopped the jeep right in front of a building with a small sign that said "Prisoners of War". All of us jumped out and took out our guns, walking in cautiously. Just when we made it in did something drop behind us and knocked out Rarity.<p>

"What the-" gasped Virtus. He looked around and saw a figure on the beam by the roof. He pointed to it and me and him started shooting at it. The figure moved away from the bullets with quick agility and pounced on Virtus, slamming his head against the wall and knocking him out. Te figure turned to me and swiped at me, but I dodged it. Suddenly, it stepped into the light and I gasped at her mutilated face.

She sneered at me "So. I see you have come to rescue a certain person. Care to give me their name?" she said, taking out a knife and twirling it around her fingers. I stared at her hatefully.

"Give me back Rainbow Dash" I said, gritting my teeth. Disfigured laughed evilly.

"Ah yes! You're girlfriend! Well, she's downstairs. She's in a bad condition, but fortunately has retained her looks. Now, time to say bye bye." she snarled, lunging at me with the knife. I shot my rifle at her, but she knocked it out of my hands and it fell out the window. I dodged her knife attacks and managed to punch her in the face. She staggered back, her grotesque face bleeding.

"Ah. So you think you're good at hand to hand fighting? Show me your skills, you wimp" she said with malice in her voice.

She touched my rage and with a roar I charged and pounced her. I was punching and slamming every piece of flesh I could touch. I felt a sharp pain around my stomach, but I ignored it and beat her until she was unconscious. Then, for a good measure so that she won't torture any innocent souls, I grabbed her head and twisted it sharply to the left, then to the right, killing her on the spot.

I got up and checked on Rarity and Virtus. Luckily, they weren't severely injured and they were out. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my stomach.

I felt dizzy when I saw it and pulled it out with all my might. I saw red everywhere and blood started gushing out. I knew it was a matter of time before I lose consciousness or worse, die. So I ran downstairs and started calling Rainbow Dash's name. There was no reply, but I heard snoring in the crate next to me. I stumbled to it and opened it, revealing a battered but very much alive Rainbow Dash.

I lifted her up in a baby position and started carrying her upstairs. I was starting to feel woozy, and I saw Virtus come running towards me. He gasped and pulled me towards the car. Rarity came and carried Rainbow Dash, and I was feeling numb. The car started rumbling and I lost consciousness...

* * *

><p><strong>Will Storm live? He is hanging at the edge of death. Remember, if you read the chapter "Allied Support" you'll know that Zach is a field medic, so that should ease anyponies worrying. Remember to R&amp;R and to point out any mistakes in the story. Thanks, and now I guess I'll go to sleep. I'm tired *yawn*<strong>


	11. Spiritual Requiem

**Here's chapter 10. It might be small because I had to go do some personal affairs, and more is explained at the end of the story. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was falling...falling...in the darkness. It felt like forever. All I saw was darkness around me. I thought this will happen for eternity, but I was wrong. I suddenly hit rock bottom with a thud. I got up, rubbing my ass.<p>

"Oww...what the fuck was that for?" I said, irritated. I looked around, but it was still dark. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on me, and a voice spoke up.

"Language, young one. Alas, why have you come here?" said the booming voice. I looked around for the source.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. The voice merely laughed.

"Dear boy, I cannot show myself without you burning into ashes. Just consider me your "Conscience"" it said. I was puzzled and finally agreed to that.

"Okay, Conscience. I ended up here because I had a knife shoved in my stomach. Wait-am I dead? Oh crap, is this hell or something?" I asked in a shrill voice. Conscience just grunted.

"No, this isn't hell. Nor is it heaven. This is considered Purgatory, a place where souls go when they can't break the force of the Earth." it explained. I furrowed my brows.

"So I'm stuck here for eternity?" I asked, fearing the answer. Conscience gave a hearty laugh.

"No, no! Certainly not! I have taken a deep interest in you, and I felt like you died too early. Besides, you are the One in the prophecy. If you are to die now, the entire universe will be thrown into disarray because the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled. So I will be offering you a chance of life, should you accept it." said Conscience. I looked up at awe and eagerly nodded my head.

"Very well. However, the set of divine laws that I have to follow has to let me make your choice on where to go. Here are your options" it said.

A small pop and a green door appeared out of nowhere. "This door will take you back to Earth. Everything has been planned out for your future. Your world will be restored. Humans will prosper. You will forget about everything in Equestria, and you will live a long life." it said. I was impressed by that choice when suddenly another door popped out of thin air.

"This blue door takes you back to Equestria, where you will not be the chosen one. You will live a happy life, until Equestria comes falling around you. There is a high probability of death here." said Conscience. I shook my head. That door is not good. Finally, the last door popped out.

"This orange door will take you back to where you currently left out. You will continue your mission, and eventually defeat the Great One. Chance of death is average. Now, make your choice." it said.

"Wait. If I choose the earth door, does that mean Equestria will be safe too?" I asked.

"No. Earth will rebuild from the damages, but Equestria will forever be ruined and ruled by the Great One." said Conscience. My eyes widened with fear. No way am I letting Equestria fall. In the end, I eventually chose the orange door. I walked towards it.

"Remember, you will return to your last moments. Everything about this encounter will be erased. Good luck with life, and may you fulfill the prophecy" said the voice. I nodded and opened the door. A bright flash engulfed me and I couldn't see anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Medical tent, nearby campsite in Antarctica...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was pacing back and forth the outside of the tent. They have set up a small camp 30 miles away from the enemy outpost, waiting for Glacialis and Stratos to pick them up. Storm was in the tent, and he was being treated by Fluttershy and Virtus. Since Glacialis wasn't here, Virtus was acting as an assistant to Fluttershy, who knew how to care for wounded creatures.<p>

Rainbow Dash looked around. She saw Ash stoking the flames and Applejack coming back with a large bird. Pinkie Pie came over and started plucking the bird, and Rarity was polishing the spit-roast. Rainbow Dash turned back to see the tent flap open, and Virtus stepped out alongside Fluttershy. Virtus' face was sad, and Fluttershy had tears trailing from her cheeks. Rainbow Dash stopped and was ready for the bad news.

"Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. Storm lost too much blood, and his stomach was ripped to shreds by the knife." said Virtus, his lips quivering. Rainbow Dash stared at him in disbelief, and broke into tears. She was wailing at the top of her lungs, and Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy came to comfort her. Virtus, Ash and Aquarius bowed their heads.

"C-can I see him?" said a teary eyed Rainbow Dash. Virtus looked at Fluttershy and she nodded, letting her in. Rainbow Dash walked in and saw Storm lying on a small cot, his body lifeless and his stomach wound still red. Her eyes filled with tears again and she ran over to his lifeless body, hugging it and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"COME BACK! WE NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU STORM! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she wailed. Fluttershy came running in and quickly calmed her down, telling her that she needs to eat. They both went outside to eat dinner, leaving his body in the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown, unknown.<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt like I was travelling at such a high velocity. I went past stars, comets, meteors and I saw Earth. As I accelerated towards it, I braced myself for the initial impact. I was coming closer and I saw a small campsite with people gathered around it. I went very fast and slipped into my dead body.<p>

I stirred and twitched for a while, and I finally opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I only had my boxers on. I also had a red wound on my stomach, but it didn't feel so painful anymore. I slowly got up and walked slowly outside, where I saw a campfire surrounded by people.

"It's terrible" moaned Ash.

"I can't believe it." said Aquarius sadly.

"Maybe it's a bad dream" said Twilight softly. They were staring at Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on Fluttershy's lap. I snuck over to her and sat down next to her. I softly stroke Rainbow Dash's hair. Fluttershy was looking down when she saw someone moving, and she suddenly yelped when she saw me. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground, and I quickly grabbed her and put her on my lap. Everyone else looked up and cried with joy and relief.

"Storm! But- I thought you were dead!"

"You're back! But how did you return?"

"Calm down everyone! I don't honestly know how I came back. I was just drifting through darkness when I suddenly felt myself accelerating through space and finally went into my body." I explained. Everyone looked at me in awe, and I suddenly realized how tired they look. I told them all to get rest. They thanked me and got up to go to their tents, stretching and yawning.

I suddenly realized that I had no place to hole up for a while, so I asked Fluttershy to lead me to an empty tent. I carried Rainbow with me and we finally reached a small tent. I thanked her and carefully lowered Rainbow Dash on the sleeping bag. I put the lamp out when I heard noise coming from her.

Rainbow trembled a little, and started crying. I got up and saw her in a fetal position, sobbing. I came over to comfort her, and she suddenly got up and faced me.

"Don't you dare touch me-wha..?" she gasped at me. I smiled at her, and she fainted. I chucked and softly put the blanket over her, and I lied down next to her and fell into a comfortable sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Canterlot...<strong>

* * *

><p>Celestia was worried. Reports of a dark object moving around Equestria was worrying her. Last time she heard from Colton was a month ago, and no new messages were sent to her then. She was watching the blood-red sundown from her balcony, wondering when the Chosen 12 will return back to Equestria...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't think I rushed through this chapter. I had to leave pretty early for personal reasons, and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop, so I typed this up because I couldn't update it later today. I promise to deliver a new chapter early tomorrow to make up for this one. Remember to R&amp;R and to point out mistakes.<strong>


	12. Nome Sweet Nome

**Chapter 11! I spent the morning typing this, and I finished right now because I was lazy and ended up watching Comedy Central for half the day :P Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I woke up yawning, and I saw that Rainbow Dash wasn't next to me. I stood up and stretched, and the smell of something delicious was wafting through the air. One quick sniff and I shot out of the tent, running towards the campfire.<p>

All of my friends from the night before were sitting there, eating and laughing. I sat down on a snow pile and Twilight passed me some roasted bird on a stick. I ate ravenously, because I don't think I ate for a week. As I finished, I layed back and listen to everyone talk. Suddenly, I got knocked over by someone with rainbow hair.

"You! Don't ever leave me again! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK LAST NIGHT. But I'm joyful you returned." she scolded me. I gaped at her, and she suddenly started kissing me. Her tongue was wrestling with mine, and we were kissing for about 3 minutes when we finally broke, and I stared around dazed. There was an awkward silence, because everyone was staring at us, and Ash yelled "STORM WANTS TO TAP THAT!" and everyone started giggling.

I glared at him, and Rainbow Dash was laughing. She turned to me.

"I thought you died..but how did you come back?" she asked me.

"I really don't remember. All I saw was a blur, and then I came back to my original body. I got up and talked to others for a while, and I carried you to the tent. You fainted when you woke up and saw me." I said, laughing. She raised an eyebrow and started nuzzling my mane. I returned the favor to her and I got up and walked to the others.

"Guys, did you have any contact with Glacials and Stratos?" I asked them.

"Yes, I managed to contact them with the Com Watch. They said they're almost here, with a surprise" Rarity piped up sadly. I felt sorry for her, because she probably missed Glacialis. I went to a nearby tent and saw Fluttershy coming out.

"Oh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Virtus is pretty busy at the moment. But go ahead if you want to." she said.

"It's ok. I'll go in and check. Thanks Fluttershy" I said. I walked in and saw the tent was dark, except for a small light by the bed. I saw Virtus sitting there, typing fast and clicking, his eyes baggy and cups of water were lying next to him. I was worried about him.

"Um..Virtus? Are you alright? Looks like you haven't had sleep for quite a while!" I said in a worried tone. He looked up at me and broke into a smile.

"Storm! You're back! Yeah, sorry about that. I've spent 3 days on trying to hack into the opposition servers to get the Professor's coordinates, but they must have strong security." he groaned. I nodded.

"I understand that, but you have to get some rest. Glacialis and Stratos will come pick us up in about an hour I suppose." I said. He jumped when I mentioned that and started typing again on his console. A moment later, a small holo projection came up of a green dot coming near us.

"I entered their coordinates, and the gps is tracking them. They will arrive in 20 minutes, so let's clean up the camp. I'll alert you guys when they come." he explained. I nodded and left the tent. I walked towards Applejack, who was in charge of the camp alongside Ash.

"Hey, Applejack. Virtus told me that our flight is coming in about 20 minutes. We should clean up the camp" I said. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Woah! 20 minutes? Well, ah'll have that done faster than you can say "rodeo"" she said, and took off. Using her lasso, she lowered the empty tents and packed them into a bag. I grinned and went into our tent, and saw Rainbow Dash sitting there with a strange look on her face.

"Um..is there anything wrong?" I asked her.

"No..uh..how long have been here?" she asked in a strange voice. I was taken aback.

"I think about 2 months. Why?" I said. She sighed and got up, and I saw her stomach was growing.

"Wow. So that's our baby" I said happily. She nodded.

"Yes. Fluttershy and Twilight informed me that the baby is due in about 8 months." she explained. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

"No worries, Rainbow. We'll be out in about 3 months." I said. Suddenly, it dawned to me that the it isn't right for a child to be born if it's parents weren't married, but I rushed that out of my mind. Marriage is not acceptable. Yet. I'll do it after this mess has been cleaned up.

"You better hope so. I prefer a colt or filly over a human baby" she said smirking. I rolled my eyes and told her we have to pack up because we're going to get picked up.

"Huh, so we have to clean up? I can do that in 10 second flat!" she said as she zoomed out of the tent. Nice reference huh? When she left, I began to pack up the tent until I heard a roar outside. I stuck my head out and my jaw dropped a mile.

Hovering above us was a HUGE ASS cruiser. It was docked there, and something small was coming down. Moments later, a small pod landed by us and opened up. I looked at my friends. They were staring at it, awestruck. My watch started beeping and Glacialis and Stratos came up in the panel, their faces smug.

"What the fuck is THAT?" I said to them out loud. Both of them laughed.

"Like it? We'll tell you all about it once you get in. That pod is going to take you in, although it can fit only of 6 people." said Stratos. I grinned at them and they closed the communications. I turned to Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and said "Ladies First"

They looked at their boyfriends, but Aquarius, Ash & Virtus agreed and let them go first.

They smiled and walked into the pod. With a hiss, the doors closed and it started to lift. It went into the belly of the cruiser, and 5 minutes later it came back empty. I looked at the guys and we all walked in to the pod.

"Alright guys. Are we all in?" I said once we all were squeezed in. Everyone nodded and I pushed the lift button. The door hissed to a close and the lift lurched itself up. It felt like my stomach was dropping, and I saw a great view of Antarctica from such a high view. We went up further and further until the pod slowed down and stopped in a small docking bay. The doors slid open and we stepped out, looking in awe.

The room was filled with many types of vehicles. A large monitor was there, and there was a satellite there with a large opening that looks like any type of vehicle can go in. I saw the Main 6 were waiting for us, and we met up with them, chatting excitedly about the new ship.

The rear door hissed open, and Glacialis and Stratos walked in, their faces lit up with smiles. Rarity and Pinkie Pie yelled with joy and tackled both of them.

"Awww" we all said. After they got over the kissing and stuff, they got up and started explaining.

"Remember how we left for South America for fuel? Well, we were at the shipyard refueling, and some guy was arguing that his cruiser was broken down. We couldn't help overhearing him, so we asked if we could buy it off of him. Surprisingly, he agreed under one condition: that we bring snow from Antarctica. The dude was rich, and he took our old ship off our hands. He even repaired the cruiser for us! Awesome luck, huh?" said Stratos.

We all started slapping him in the back and congratulated him for the new ship. Then Glacialis spoke up and said something that perked us up instantly.

"Hey! How about we show you around the Dark Vengeance?" he said. We all said yes.

"Dark Vengeance?" asked Applejack, confused.

"It's the name of our new ship a.k.a our new base of operations" explained Glacialis.

"Oh. Ok then." said Applejack.

"The room we were in was the Garage. That's where we store our vehicles and that satellite thing you saw drops the vehicles anywhere around the world." he said. I was particulary excited about that room, because I have a passion for vehicles and I've been a mechanic before joining the army. The next room they showed us was awesome.

"This, my friends, is the Intelligence Room." said Stratos. The room was filled with computers and there was a large table with a projection of the Earth around it. A large monitor with a radar on it showed our position and any enemies surrounding us in a 20 mile radius. I could see Virtus trembling behind me, and he suddenly raced past me and jumped on the main seat behind the HoloScreen.

"This is amazing! I can finally send you guys intelligence and hack at the same time!" he said, and he pulled another screen and coding started appearing. We all laughed at his amazement.

"Virtus, let's go. There's more to see." said Fluttershy impatiently to him.

"Awww. But I don't want to!" he whined. She turned to Stratos, and he said "We know how good Virtus is with computers, so he'll be the Operator. He basically controls intelligence in this room. So we can leave him behind and continue on with the tour"

"Ok. But don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." she said to him strictly. He just grunted. We left him and climbed up the stairs to a large study. I could see this one was built specifically for Twilight. There were rows of books and a large telescope was pointing outside a large window.

"Welcome to the Study. Research takes place here, and information is sent to the Laboratory for testing." said Glacialis. Twilight ran past him and jumped into a pile of books alongside Aquarius. They were reading, and we left them to see the laboratory.

The lab was all white, with strange chemicals in vials and a weird smell. Ash was very interested in the room, and so was Rarity because it held the AutoWeaver.

"Yeah, this is where all the experiments take place. Our armor is also made here by the AutoWeaver. I think Rarity and Ash will like this room." said Stratos. Sure enough, Ash was working with vials and Rarity was setting the controls for the weaver.

We went further and toured the Cafeteria, the Gym, and the Engine Room. Pinkie was having fun decorating the Cafeteria and Applejack and Rainbow Dash left for the gym. I felt sorry for Fluttershy, because there wasn't a room that interested her until we ended up in the Menagerie.

"We were gonna demolish it and turn it into a games room, but we wanted Fluttershy to be happy." said Stratos, scratching his head. Fluttershy quickly zoomed into the artificial forest and started playing with the animals. After that, it was only me and the 2 pilots.

"Hey Storm. Look at this!" said Glacialis, motioning me to follow him. I trailed behind him, and after 10 minutes we ended up in the Command Center. There were small monitors all over the room, and a small projection of the ship and it's statuses is shown. Two seats are at the front overseeing a sky-high view of Antarctica. Glacialis told me to look down from the window, and I saw a huge cannon sticking out from the bottom of the ship.

"What is that?" I asked, awestruck. Stratos smirked at my reaction.

"That, my friend, is a Uranium Propulsion Cannon. It fires a depleted uranium slug at light speed towards it's target, destroying and and still having enough speed to destroy 10 other targets after it!" he explained.

"But..isn't it supposed to be a prototype?" I asked.

"Yeah..about that..we bought the cannon from the aftermarket. Turns out the schematics were leaked, and they were mass producing them." said Glacialis sheepishly. I laughed at them.

"So, what was your point in showing me this?" I asked them.

"We're gonna test this baby! That base you guys escaped from is our testing grounds. We're gonna level it!" said Glacialis and Stratos altogether. You would think I would say "No, that's bad" but I wholeheartedly agreed with that idea. Both of them beamed.

"Excellent! Now, Glacialis, contact everyone by the COM and tell them to look out the nearest window. I'll start the firing sequence" said Stratos. Glacialis ran towards the small box and started speaking, and Stratos sat at the seat, pressing buttons and looking at the screen.

**Cannon charging sequence initiated. Warming up ionizers. Initializing thrust variables. Loading uranium slug. Checking energy input. Recoil stabilizers are ready. Cannon is online, please insert coordinates.**

"Savannah! Coordinates 18-3-9-43-8!" said Stratos. He turned around and whispered to me "That's the ship's bot, Savannah. She helps us out." then he turned back around.

**Coordinate variable checked. Cannon repositioning. Ready to fire.**

"Oh boy, here we go baby!" shouted Stratos. He flipped open the small box and slammed the red button. A bright flash briefly engulfed us and I covered my eyes and a loud sound was heard. After 2 minutes, a low groan was heard from the cannon, and a bright green stream of energy went off in a distance. It was going for 3 minutes until it slowly thinned out and stopped.

**Cannon is cooling down. Initializing cooling fan. Nitrogen and Hydrogen pipelines are intact. Pumping in coolant.**

"Savannah, shut down the cannon and pull up a view of the target we just hit." commanded Glacialis.

**Very well. Shutting down energy input. Recoil stabilizers have been retracted. Ionizers have been shut down and are cooling. Cannon is now offline, and here is the current view of the target you have hit.**

A view of the base came up. But it was no longer a base. All that remains is a large crater. All 3 of us laughed and hi fived each other. Stratos looked at the clock and said "Damn! Time to head to our destination. Where to, Storm?"

"Track down the Professor's last known coordinates." I said. Glacialis turned around.

"Here, let me take the com watch so Savannah can retrieve recent information." said Glacialis. I gave him my watch, and he plugged it in. A beep was heard, and Savannah started giving us details.

**Hmm..interesting. You seem to have affection towards a female by the name of Rainbow Dash?**

I was red "How the hell did you know that?" I asked hotly. Glacialis and Stratos were sniggering.

**Because of your recent chat with her. Here is one: **

A record started playing of the recent conversation I had with her..privately.

"**Hey Rainbow. I'm feeling kinda..hot..if you know what I mean."**

"**Oh, you bad boy. Looks like I have to cure you of your problem. Come over here."**

**TRANSMISSION ENDED.**

I was blushing so hard, it's not funny. The other two were laughing their asses off. I told Savannah to get to the point and locate the professor.

**As you wish. I have found the recent coordinates of the Professor from your last transmission. The Dark Vengeance has been adjusted to follow that route.**

"And where are we going to, Savannah?" asked Stratos.

**I thought you knew. We are en route to Northern Africa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Equestria.<strong>

* * *

><p>Celestia was frantic. She sent half the military to deal with a conflict in Fillydelphia. Apparently, a shadowy figure appeared there and started torturing the civilians. She couldn't lose the support of the people, so the army was sent in to deal with this situation.<p>

She was pacing her room back and forth as parchments kept popping around here.

_Where are you, Mane and Elemental Six? You are needed! _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. The next chapter will involve a fight scene, and probably the characters will return to Equestria. But I want to give you guys a chance to decide:<strong>

**Should the Heroic 12 stay in Earth and eventually end WWIII, or should they return to Equestria and defeat the Shadow Rifter once and for all? Remember to state that in your review!**


	13. Saving the Professor

**Alright, here's Chapter 12. Storm is sent on a solo mission to rescue the professor from the Fortress. Will he manage to do it?**

**If there is bold print in the story, that means that Savannah is talking. Other texts that are not bold are the main characters talking. Hope that clears things up!**

* * *

><p>I got up and left the intelligence room. I spent the entire day talking with Virtus and Aquarius about our plans to invade the fortress that holds the professor, and now it's 9 PM.<p>

I walked to the Command Center and saw Glacialis snoring on the seat while Stratos was studying the the map projection. The window from the pilots seat shows the starry night of Africa and tiny lights below us on the land. The small green dot on the projection showed us, and we were already halfway through South Africa. Stratos looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Storm. You look tired. You should get some rest if you're going to assault the Fortress." said Stratos.

"Look who's talking. You were pulling an all nighter, and you're drowsy. By the way, how much more do we have to wait until we reach our destination?" I asked.

**Approximately 4 hours, if wind speeds and weather does not affect us. However, strong winds have been detected, so that will delay us another 20 minutes.**

"Thanks Savannah. Well, I guess I'll head to the dormitory and get some sleep." I said. Stratos nodded and I left the Captain's room and headed downstairs to the dormitories. I found the room and opened it to see no one there. Rainbow Dash said that she and the other 5 girls are going to have a sleep over in Twilights dorm, so that means I get to rest easily..for a while. I lied down and dozed off...

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was hearing a loud voice yelling in my ear, and I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Rainbow Dash's face close to mine, and I yelped and fell off the bed. She looked down at me and snickered.<p>

"I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes. Glacialis came on the intercom and said you'll be deployed in an hour. So get ready" she said, throwing a bunch of clothes at me. I put on some clothes and some armor. I kissed Rainbow and told her I'll be back in 3 hours. She smiled and said to hurry.

I ran upstairs to find the Captain's Room empty.

**Storm, if you're looking for Glacialis and Stratos, they are at the garage.**

"Ok, thanks!" I said, and ran to the garage. I saw both of them waiting there. A pod was behind them, ready to depart. They turned around when they heard me and smiled.

"Ah! Storm, you're here. You will be dropped on land in 10 minutes. I take it you like the new armor you have?" asked Stratos. I looked down and was impressed. It had a dark grey outline, with a toolbelt and other gadgets.

"Yeah. It's comfortable and looks protective." I remarked.

"Yup. Rarity outdid herself with this one, so you should thank her. By the way, here is a upgrade to your com watch." said Glacialis, handing me a touch screen phone. It looked nice, and when I opened it, a projection popped up with my vital statistics and everything.

"Wow! Much better than the com-watch. I suppose it's a Com-Phone, right?" I said, impressed.

"Pretty much that, yeah. Aquarius was researching it and Ash tested it last night. It provides a real-time feedback of your vital statistics, supports file transfer, and Virtus will direct you with important information from Savannah." said Stratos. I grinned and pocketed the phone. I suddenly realized no one was there with me.

"Hey, how come there's no one coming with me?" I asked.

"Well, they're too busy and we need 1 person to do it because the heavily guarded fortress will cost us alot. But don't worry, Virtus is going to be your operator, and we'll keep in touch with you." said Stratos sheepishly. Suddenly, the alarm started ringing.

"This is it. Get ready to drop in, Storm!" said Glacialis. I walked into the pod and the door closed. They both saluted me and I saluted them back, and the pod began to make a descent down to Earth. Clouds flew by me, and I saw the base from above. It was large, with a small command center in the middle. _So that's where he's being held _I thought.

The pod finally landed and I got out. The door closed and the pod began ascending to the ship. My phone started ringing, and I opened it up.

"Hey Storm! It's Virtus. I'm going to provide assistance via ComPhone. Now, it seems like the base is being heavily guarded at the entrance, and there are turrets all over the perimeter." he said. I groaned.

"That's great! So how am I supposed to get in?" I asked. Virtus laughed.

"Fortunately, I did a scan around the base. There is a delivery entrance to the back, and you can jump into one of the trucks to get inside. Be careful, ok? Virtus out."

I put the phone in my pocket and walked towards the base. I saw tons of guards walking around and some jeeps patrolling the main entrance. I walked around and found a back entrance, and there was a delivery truck heading in there too! I made a run for it and jumped into the truck. I hid behind a crate, and the smell of fish hit me!

I looked closely in the crate and saw that they were transporting raw fish in the base. Well, that's just great. But you gotta do what you gotta do to save someone. So I was behind the crate, and the truck was rumbling past the gates. After it stopped, I quickly slipped out and hid behind a dumpster. I took out my binoculars and looked around.

A couple of guards were stationed at the entrance of the command center. I pulled out my phone and contacted Virtus. I told him the situation.

"Hmm...well, I'll send a distraction right away! Hang on.." he said. I waited 5 minutes and a rocket flew and hit the storage building in front of me. The guards panicked and ran towards the building, and that gave me enough time to slip into the command center. I walked around and saw a sign that said "Political and Important Prisoners". I ran inside and found a small room with a person in an orange shirt sitting in a chair, his head bowed.

"Professor!" I yelled in delight. He jumped and saw me, and his face broke into a smile. He ran to me and shook my hand.

"Ryan! You got my message! We have to get out of here!" he said. I nodded and contacted Virtus.

"Virtus, pull us out. I got the prisoner." I said happily. However, Virtus sounded scared.

"Storm. There's a large enemy force approaching you in approximately 5 minutes. You have to get out of there! I'm sending in a drop pod to pick you guys up." he said. I quickly agreed and closed the com line.

"Copy that. We have to get the hell out of here. ASAP!" I said. I handed the professor my pistol and we ran behind the command center, and we were waiting behind a couple of garbage cans. We were watching the infantry, tanks and helicopters at the entrance.

"Cmon Virtus. Where is that pod?" I muttered. The professor looked confused.

"What pod?" he said. As if on cue, a whistling was heard and a small pod landed next to us. However, the whistling alerted the soldiers and they came charging at us. I panicked and told the professor to get in quick. I ran in and shut the door, and the pod took off. Bullets were raining on it, and it became damaged.

"Shit. It's up in flames" I said, looking out the window and saw the pod's thrusters were on fire. Fortunately, we managed to reach the Dark Vengeance and landed inside the garage. The door slid open, and everyone ran and hugged me.

"Whoa! I never thought I'd get a group hug!" I said, my voice muffled. They let go and I told Glacialis and Stratos to take care of the prof. They nodded and went up to him.

"Hey Professor! How are you?" said Stratos.

"Zach? Is that you?" said the Professor, squinting at him. He laughed and took him to the Infirmary to get him patched up. I took off my armor and everything else and sat down on the hood of the jeep and my phone started beeping and Virtus came up on the projection.

"Nice work, Storm! I would've come down here, but I got intel from Savannah about something urgent. I'll contact you if something important comes, alright? Virtus out!" he said. I closed the phone and dozed off...

I woke up from such a good dream. My phone was ringing and I opened it to see a worried Virtus looking at me.

"Storm! We have a problem. I received intelligence that the Opposition sent a large group of fighter jets to attack us! Here, look at the radar." A small radar popped out showing us, the green dot, surrounded by about 300 red dots. My eyes widened.

"What the fuck? Pull up alert status!" I said. Virtus nodded and closed the line. I got up and suddenly, a large explosion rocked the ship. I stumbled and fell down.

"FUCK! I gotta warn everyone to get ready!" I said, and I ran towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this will probably be the final chapter set in Earth. Storm managed to rescue the Professor and now they will be assaulted by the enemy. They'll leave for Equestria after that :D Remember to review and mention any problems in the story. Thanks :)<strong>


	14. Dogfight!

**I'll be updating on a daily basis again :D Finally finished my midterm exam, so I guess I'll wait until April to get the results. Now, I have free time and I'll publish chapters on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Another explosion hit the side of the ship, and I stumbled and grabbed the walls. I cursed and made my way towards the room.<p>

"God damn, they must be going full out on us" I muttered. I managed to race my way towards the Pilots Bay and found Glacialis and Stratos frantically pushing buttons and looking up and down at the screens. I ran up to them and they gave me the report.

"They've penetrated our outer shell by the docking bay. And one of our left turrets is offline! Listen, Storm. Since you're good at driving, why don't you pilot the jets in the hangar?" asked Glacialis. I was taken aback.

"Uh..you got that wrong. I only know how to drive ground vehicles. I have no experience in planes...unless we know someone who can fly one?" I asked. I was staring at Stratos and Glacialis looked at him too. He turned around and saw us staring at him. His eyes widened.

"OH HELL NO! I'm not going into the war space! They'll kill me!" yelled Stratos. Glacialis sighed.

"You're the only one who can pilot the plane. Besides, it's equipped with a shielding system and an emergency bailout if you encounter problems. You've got nothing to worry about." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"But-I gotta take care of the ship!" he argued.

"I can handle it myself. Savannah will be assisting me too. You've got no excuses, so suit up and go to the hangar for takeoff." muttered Glacialis. Stratos got up and stormed out, muttering to himself. He stomped past Applejack, who was holding a tray filled with apple slices. She looked at us, puzzled.

"Ah...what in tarnation is wrong with 'im?" she asked. I just shrugged and said "It's normal for that to happen with him"

"Oh. Well, ah suppose both of y'all were hungry, so ah made some apple slices. They're mighty delicious, if you ask me" she said happily. I suddenly noticed how hungry I was, and I ran and gobbled up half the tray. Glacialis frowned at me.

"Hey! I was up the entire night! Don't I get any?" he said angrily. I was chomping on the apples, and I grabbed a few slices and threw it to Glacialis, who grabbed it and ate it.

"Wow..it tastes good! Thanks Applejack!" he said. She just laughed and walked out of the room, probably getting more slices of apples. I turned back to the monitor and a call came in.

"This is Stratos, being forced to pilot a plane. I'm in the hangar and all ready for takeoff. Tell me when to give the green light." he said. I connected him to Virtus and got him set up. I walked to a nearby window and saw a small blue jet fly out from the hangar doors and started shooting at nearby pilots. I was amazed! He's really good at piloting aircraft, because he shot down 6 already without getting hit by a single bullet! The window started rumbling, and when I looked to the right I saw a large door open and a huge turret armed with rockets coming out.

**Seeker launchers, linear inducting motor guns and heavy machine guns are online and ready. They will distinguish between a friendly and enemies. Shall I fire?**

"Go ahead! Enjoy yourself!" hollered Glacialis. I grinned at waited for the show to begin.

**I will enjoy myself with this. This will be fun!**

A loud BANG, a flash of light and smoke happened all at once, and I saw the rockets racing each other to follow nearby targets. The first one hit the enemy, destroying it on impact. The second one managed to follow the hostile aircraft and destroyed it's engines, making it spiral towards the ground. The third one wasn't so lucky. It's homing system malfunctioned and it zoomed towards the ground and exploded.

I hope Stratos doesn't die, because that would leave a guilty feeling for us. I was thinking that when an urgent call came in for us.

"This is Stratos! I've been hit on the left wing! I can't control her...she's spiraling down!" yelled Stratos through the intercom. I was horrified and looked at Glacialis, whose face was pale.

"Use your emergency bailout!" he yelled into the intercom.

"I can't! It's faulty! Crap...I'm...losing..sign-" he cut off and there was only static. I tried to get connection back to Stratos, but there was no response. I was trembling and sat down next to Glacialis, who had his head bowed. The door opened and Virtus ran in, followed by Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. He had a sad expression on his face.

"I was just talking to him! I can't believe that happened..." he muttered. Pinkie started wailing, tears dripping from her eyes. Rarity and Applejack were comforting her, Twilight collapsed and closed her eyes, Fluttershy was sobbing and Rainbow Dash looked hard at me.

"We were at the Intelligence room when we heard Stratos' message." she said, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"At least he did not die in vain. He died with dignity." said a voice. I looked behind Rainbow and saw Ash standing there with Aquarius behind him. Both of them had their heads bowed down in respect. Pinkie growled at him.

"He didn't die! HE'S ALIVE! TELL ME THAT HE'S ALIVE!" she howled. I looked at her. Her hair was starting to deflate, and she had an insane edge to her voice. I think she lost it!

**Glacialis, I am searching for the downed aircraft. If I find it, I might detect his life signs. Shall I search?**

"You can? Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked an enraged Pinkie.

**Well, I thought it would interr-**

"STOP TALKING AND LOCATE HIM RIGHT NOW!" screamed Pinkie through her tears.

**Very well. One could use some manners too. Analyzing...**

We all stood in the room, our breaths held. If she found any signs of life near the wreckage, that would be wonderful! But if she didn't...well...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll make the next chapter longer. But you can decide in this chapter: Should Stratos live, or is he the first victim of a long and bitter war? You decide in your review! If you find any grammatical errors or other crap, just put it in alongside your review. Thanks :)<strong>


	15. Healing A Pilot

**Here you are guys, chapter 14. Sorry I haven't updated the story yesterday. My internet decided to sleep for 6 hours and I couldn't access the site to upload it. I really need to get a better provider...anyways, enough with my ramblings. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>We were all waiting in the room, our breaths bated for the news. Savannah was scanning for nearby survivors of the crash and we were waiting for her response. She finally spoke after 20 minutes.<p>

**Scan complete. He is...alive.**

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but as soon as everyone recognized what it was, we were all jumping with joy. Pinkie was laughing happily.

"Get his coordinates and send a evac pod right away" ordered Glacialis.

**Very well. Coordinates located and a pod is en-route to evacuate Stratos..Oh, and a call is coming in from Stratos. Would you like to hear it?**

"What do you think?" said Twilight sarcastically. Rarity giggled.

**Call accepted. Transmission online**

"Hey there guys" panted Stratos.

"Stratos! Are you alright?" yelled Pinkie, rushing forward to talk with him.

"I'm not in the best condition. I'm bleeding badly, and I think I tore my left leg muscle. I can't even move...AAH IT HURTS" he said, yelping from pain. We all looked at each other with sad faces.

"Stratos! Don't worry, a Pod is coming to you so you can be rescued" I reassured him.

"I hope it comes quick..I don't think I'll remain conscience for long..the heat is draining me and I'm getting weaker.." he said weakly. The sound of an engine was heard before him and he gasped.

"A-a pod! Finally! I'll crawl in and you guys better bring a stretcher because I'm going to be out of a while.." he said, laughing weakly. Glacialis nodded and we said ok. The connection closed and we prepared to leave for the dock bay.

**Transmission ended. The pod has landed by the dock bay. I suggest-**

She was cut off because everyone ran towards the dock bay to pick up Stratos. The pod was sitting there, and the door slid open revealing a battered, unconscious but very much alive Stratos. There was a gaping wound by his ribcage and his left leg was in an awkward position.

Glacialis and Fluttershy ran up with a stretcher while me and Ash lifted up Stratos and put him on the stretcher. Glacialis and Fluttershy rushed him to the medical wing, with Pinkie running after them. I sighed in relief and sat down on the Jeep's hood, closing my eyes. Just then, the Professor walked in.

"So sorry I couldn't come. I've been busy in the lab, working on the Trans-Light Receiver" he said apologetically.

"It's ok. How is the development going on the receiver?" I asked him.

"Great! In fact, I've tested it out with a rat and it teleports you to Equestria and back to Earth without frying itself! I suppose it can last quite a while now, but it requires one more thing" said the Professor.

"What is it?" we all asked.

"Well, the rat could teleport to Equestria because it is an animal, but intelligent beings need an object to make the receiver work." he explained.

"Which is..." said Aquarius slowly.

"I need a strand of hair from each of the 6 girls you guys came with from Equestria." said the Professor. Rarity's eyes widened with horror.

"What? A strand of my lovely, washed and treated hair? You will never touch it!" she hissed, backing up right away. I stared at her and Applejack facepalmed herself.

"It's the only way back to Equestria, Rarity" Ash reasoned. She thought for a while and finally made her mind.

"Well, I suppose if it's used for a greater good, then I'll part with it." she said, plucking a strand out and handing it to the Professor's outstretched hand.

"Thank you. Now, the other 5 of you?" said the Professor, turning to Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They each took out a strand of their hair and gave it to the Professor.

"Hmm..well, ah suppose I'll have to git some from Fluttershy and Pinkie" said Applejack. She ran off and came back 10 minutes later with a curly pink hair and a soft pink hair. The professor took both of them and went down to the lab.

"I will be done in an hour. If you hear a loud bang, just run down alright? See you!" he said.

"I think we should check on Stratos while the Professor is working on the receiver" said Aquarius quietly. We all nodded in agreement and walked upstairs to the medical wing. I turned in the hallway and saw Fluttershy reading something on her folder. I tapped her and she jumped, dropping all the papers and looking frightened.

"Oh-sorry" I said as I stooped down and picked up the fallen papers.

"Oh, Storm. Don't sneak up to me like that. It scares me." she said quietly. She took the papers and talked with me about Stratos.

"He'll be alright. His wound has been healed, but the problem is his left leg.." she said, biting her bottom lip with worry.

"What about his left leg?" asked Twilight.

"Well, it's been mended, but I don't think he'll ever walk the same again" she said sadly. I looked at the others grim faces and nodded.

"Can we walk in and see him?" I asked. She nodded and we all went in to see Stratos sleeping quietly on the bed, and Pinkie was lying next to him, fast asleep. Rainbow Dash giggled and Twilight and Rarity both said "Awww" quietly. Applejack was smirking behind them. Rainbow Dash came up to me.

"Remember that day, Storm? When you were in the hospital?" she said, nudging me in the ribs. I grinned and poked her in the ribs.

"Not now Dash. We can do it once we get back to Equestria." I said smiling.

"Do what?" said Aquarius, overhearing us.

"Er..nothing" I said, turning red. Aquarius looked at me strangely and he thankfully turned around and talked with Twilight. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard below us and we rushed out of the room and towards the lab. I entered first and saw a rainbow portal spinning and flickering slightly, with the professor doing a dance but not noticing us.

"Oh yeah Rogers! It's your birthday! It's your birthday-" he saw our reflection from the cabinet in front of him and turned around with a embarrassed look on his face. I was smirking and everyone else was trying to hold back their laughter.

"What you saw was nothing." said the Professor quickly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" I said "Anyways, is that the portal that leads to Equestria?"

"This portal? Nope! It makes rainbow flavored cotton candy!" he said, and he plunged his hand into the portal and pulled out a cotton candy with rainbows all over it. He ate it and said "Mmm..cottony and I can literally taste the rainbow."

"So you've been slacking off?" said Ash, a bit irritated. The professor looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Slacking off? No, no, no my dear boy. Your receivers are right there by that table, all ready for transport. I recommend waiting for Stratos to heal before you guys go. It's been tested, so don't worry. Anyways, you want some cotton candy?" said the Professor.

"Well, I suppose we could wait for a day. Sure why not?" I said, taking one and passing it back to everyone. It was fun in the lab, everyone eating cotton candy and laughing.

Pinkie came in, all sad when she saw us laughing and eating cotton candy. She brightened up when she saw us having fun and unfortunately, ate all the cotton candy too. Luckily, a few were saved by a very quick Applejack, who managed to hand them out to Glacialis and Fluttershy who came back downstairs to check up on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Timefather64, who had voted for Stratos to live. No one else reviewed their opinions, but I'm cool with that. Remember to R&amp;R and if you find probs, include them too.<strong>

**Oh, and visit my profile page to find the Elemental Six drawings. Just click on the link and it'll take you to Deviant Art. All six of them are there. See you guys on tomorrows chapter!**


	16. Back to Equestria

**Chapter 15 is here. They are finally back in Equestria, and will soon face their greatest challenge yet. But for now, the Chosen 12 will rest from their previous mission before that fateful day comes. As always, enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 days since Stratos has been taken to the medical wing. The professor told us to pack up because once Stratos heals, we'll be sent back to Equestria. To burn time, me, Aquarius, Ash and Virtus showed the Mane 6 the show about them. Luckily, I had my Season 1 DVD with me, and we showed them all the episodes. They were amazed with what they saw.<p>

"Wow..so in your world, we're just a show aimed for little fillies?" asked Twilight.

"Yup" said Aquarius.

"But fillies watched it along with...grown stallions called "bronies"?" asked Rarity.

"Correct" said Virtus, smirking.

"I can't believe it! It even covered my famous sonic rainboom!" said Rainbow Dash happily.

"Oh yeah, that was a good episode" I said grinning.

"Woah..I must've looked darn tired in Applebuck season" said Applejack sheepishly.

"Yeah...that was funny" said Ash, chuckling.

"The dragon still scared me...I didn't know how I stood up to it" said Fluttershy quietly.

"That episode was nice. That's how it made you into my favorite pony of the show" said Virtus. Fluttershy turned, if it was even possible, redder. Virtus was also blushing at her too. I was chuckling behind them until an announcement came up on the intercom.

"Hey everyone. I'm delighted to say that Stratos is healed and ready. He wants to speak with you guys." he said. There was static for 3 seconds, and Stratos finally spoke.

"Hey guys! I feel way better, but I'll be limping from now on-wait Pinkie don't touch that-"

"HEY GUYS! YAY! STRATOS IS BACK! What are you doing? NO! GET BACK HERE SO YOU CAN GET YOUR HUG!" then there was static and the line closed.

"Wait..wasn't Pinkie watching the show with us?" I asked, puzzled.

"Remember that Pinkie is random." said Rainbow Dash, winking at me. The door hissed open behind us and Stratos walked in limping, with Pinkie hanging off his neck.

"I swear, Pinkie can never give up." he said, struggling to remove her off his neck. Rarity rushed up to him and forcefully pulled off Pinkie, who for some reason was asleep. The intercom rang again.

"This is the Professor. Are you guys ready to go back to Equestria? If you are, please report to the lab in 2 hours or earlier." he said. I turned and looked at everyone.

"Alright then. Is everyone packed and ready?" I said, doing a last minute checkup.

"Yes!" they all shouted. I nodded and they followed me downstairs to the laboratory, where the Professor was watching a boring documentary about physics while eating popcorn. He turned around when he heard us and he stood up and walked towards us.

"Glad that you could arrive. You're receivers are by that table. Remember to give one to everyone. I'll keep contact with you via the ComPhone. Good luck!" said the Professor, shaking my hand and he shook the others. I took the receiver and threw the others to everyone. Once we were all equipped, I pressed the button.

A bumpy, freezing and uncomfortable sensation later, we arrived in Ponyville. It was a bright clear day, and everypony were doing their normal business. Ponyville looked exactly the same since we left 2 months ago. I looked down and saw that I was back to my pony self again. I tried my powers and saw that they worked. After testing it out, we all said our farewell and went back to our homes.

Fortunately, before I left, I purchased a small house by the outskirts of Ponyville. I didn't feel comfortable living in Rainbow Dash's house and plus, only pegasi ponies could come in. A normal house is better, because anypony can come over. I walked in and saw everything was in place. I went upstairs and saw 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

Rainbow Dash came upstairs and crashed on the bed in the Master Bedroom. I laughed and asked her what's wrong.

"Too bummed out from the trip?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No..it's just that I remembered something...it's an effect that happens every year in Equestria..I can't place my hoof to what was it.." she mumbled. I shrugged and went downstairs to make myself a sandwich. I made a slice for Rainbow Dash and she ate it hungrily. As I was washing the plates, I was thinking of proposing to Dash. A baby is due, and a marriage would seem fit right now, so the baby won't be born into a wedlock.

I made up my mind and told Dash I would be out to get some supplies. She told me to come back as fast as I can. I nodded and took off for the jewelry store, and bought two diamond rings for 300 bits. Then I flew to Sugarcube Corner and bought a large cake for 30 bits, and flew to the house. I quickly shoved the ring into the cake, sliced a piece and carried it to Rainbow Dash.

She was still sitting on the bed, mumbling to herself. She looked up and saw me with the plate.

"Oh hi Storm. Did you want something?" she asked.

"No not really. Here, have this cake. It looked tasty at Sugarcube Corner, so I bought it." I said, keeping a straight face. She thanked me and took the cake, eating it in 2 bites. At the second bite, she yelped with pain and pulled out a ring from her mouth. She gasped.

I kneeled before her and said "R-Rainbow Dash. Will you marry me?"

She was still staring at the ring, and the words sank in to her. She looked at me funnily.

_Buck my life. She's gonna say no._ I thought.

"YES!" she yelled, her eyes glimmering with tears as she embraced me. I was surprised, but I returned the favor and slipped the bracelet on her. She let go and stood up.

"This calls for a wedding planning and party! And I know just the pony for the job! I'll be out with the girls today, planning for the big day. Go hang out with your friends for a while until I'm back, alright?" she said and she took off.

I sighed happily and leaned against the bed. Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on a cloud above Storm's house...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Love. One of the most basic pony emotions known to ponykind. We'll see how far you're love takes you once I get to Ponyville, Storm" said Shadow. He cackled loudly and whisked out of sight...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it as usual. I don't know what people say at wedding proposals, but I suppose I came close. Remember to R&amp;R!<strong>


	17. Preparations

**Chapter 17. Clop Chapter, as I would call it. Enjoy yourselves on this one, as it focuses mostly on VirtusXFluttershy xD**

* * *

><p><strong>4 days after the heat wave...<strong>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was pacing around the living room in her cottage. She knew she abducted Virtus so that she could mate with him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And now the heat season is over, so she doesn't feel like mating with a stallion. But her nights haven't been..well..comfortable.<p>

She had wet dreams all the time and woke up gasping and to find her marehood dripping wet. She knew that only a stallion could help her with that issue. While she was pacing the room, Angel was tapping his foot and glaring at her. He threw a recipe book at her.

"Oh dear, what should I do? Ask hi- OUCH!" she yelped, rubbing her eyes. She picked up the book and glanced at Angel, who was hopping with anger.

"You want something, Angel?" she asked. Angel nodded.

"Your toy? A walk outside? Some food?" she said, and Angel nodded his head at the last response. She sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't cook today...I-I have a certain problem...but a certain stallion can help me with it..." she said, looking out the window. Angel suddenly realized that her tail was raised high and he quickly understood what's wrong with her. He pointed at the window.

Fluttershy noticed and looked out the window. She sent Virtus to fetch some animals from the forest, but he was sleeping on a hammock made out of roots. She turned red and turned her gaze back to Angel.

"You know what? I think you're right, Angel. I'll go t-talk to him" she said, gulping. Then she went out the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Storm's house...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was curled up on the bed, not making a sound or anything. Those mares left me traumatized. I looked at my legs and knew I would never feel the same way again. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Rainbow Dash flew in, holding a suit. She threw it on the bed and I yelped and fell over.<p>

"You could've just knocked you know" I muttered, rubbing my head. She just grinned.

"Sorry about that. I picked the coat up from Rarity. You better get dressed and see how you look like, because the wedding is tomorrow" she said. I gaped at her.

"Tomorrow? You said it would be next week!" I said, outraged. She shrugged.

"Hey, Pinkie wanted the party on a Friday, so we had to settle with tomorrow or else she'll have a fit." she said. I muttered and put the suit on. I looked in the mirror and grinned.

"No flaws here. I'm looking at perfection here" I said, flexing myself. Rainbow snickered.

"Except for the fact that you got drilled by 20 mares and were left on the ground sobbing when I found you" she said

"I'm surprised you're not angry that I got screwed" I said, adjusting the tie.

"I am. Just you wait after the wedding. You couldn't punch a mare back? Oh Celestia, I suppose I have to take the whip out again..." she grunted. She turned around and saw me in the monkeysuit.

"Wow! You look handsome! Don't ruin the suit now, or I'll have Rarity chew your head off about proper clothing maintenance. You can take it off now. I'll be back from Carousel Boutique; there's a dress waiting for me there" she said, flying off.

I took off the suit and threw it back on the bed. I lied down and started daydreaming...

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

* * *

><p>Virtus woke up from his sleep, yawning. He got the animals back from the Everfree Forest, but Fluttershy was away, so he was napping. He got up and walked into the cottage. As he walked in, he heard a noise upstairs. Curious, he climbed the stairs.<p>

The noise seemed to come from Fluttershy's room. Virtus creeped towards the door that leads into her room and listened in. All he could hear is moaning. He looked through the keyhole and held back a gasp.

Fluttershy was lying on her bed and was masturbating. Virtus quickly stood up and tried to creep away when he suddenly tripped over a loose floorboard that sent him crashing down.

_Nice one _he thought as he heard Fluttershy yelp and open the door. Next thing he knew, she was standing over him.

"Virtus! Wh-what were you d-doing upstairs?" she asked, her face red. Virtus stood up, rubbing his knees with an owlish expression on his face.

"I just came upstairs to tell you that I got the animals back. I guess I'll be going now" he said, turning around and walking downstairs.

_This is your chance to get him Fluttershy. It's now or never _she thought.

"Um...Virtus! If you don't mind, would you like to come into my room. I want to show you how to treat animals..I mean if it's alright with you" she said shyly. Virtus turned around and shrugged.

"Sure I guess. I need to kill time anyways" he said as she jumped with joy and leaded him into her bedroom. As he walked in, Fluttershy quietly locked the door. She walked to him and told him to lay on the bed.

"Uh..sure I guess?" he said as he lied down on the bed. He realized that it was a bit wet and had a premonition to what's going to happen next.

Fluttershy pounced on him and positioned herself over Virtus. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't think anything bad about this. I really like you, and the heat is driving me crazy. Please just help me out." she said and Virtus saw her marehood slowly dripping.

"That's your problem? Why didn't you tell me before? I would've happily helped you out!" exclaimed Virtus. Fluttershy was taken aback.

"Y-you would've? B-but I thoug-"

She was cut short with Virtus suddenly kissing her passionately, his tongue fighting with hers. She turned red but accepted the fact that she's going to be relieved and serviced. After kissing for 2 minutes, she stopped and looked down at his fully erect penis.

"Do you m-mind if I..you know...insert it?" she stammered.

"Not at all." said Virtus, taking off his pants and revealing an erect penis. She stared at it for a while and went down to start licking it. She slowly went up and down his shaft and finally started kissing the head. Virtus sighed with pleasure, and she continued until she put his entire cock in her mouth. She sucked on it for quite a while, while rubbing it with her hooves.

After 3 minutes, Virtus felt the pressure build up inside of him. He nodded to Fluttershy, and she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. A couple of seconds later, he felt himself release inside of her and she swallowed every single drop. He looked at her strangely.

"I never knew you had it in you, Fluttershy" said a grinning Virtus. She looked up at him and smiled, cum dripping from her lips. She licked it off and positioned herself over him, holding his dick ready for penetration.

Virtus grabbed her and slowly started to push it in. He went all the way inside until a wall stopped him from going further. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"It's ok...you can go in if you want to" she said, looking down. Virtus smiled and pushed it all the way in, tearing her hymen and making her scream. He quickly pulled her into a kiss that muffled most of her screaming. He stopped going in.

"It-It hurts" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Virtus, concerned.

"N-no. I want to fully experience it" Fluttershy said, her eyes glistening. Virtus nodded and started thrusting in her. She moaned with pleasure and he wrapped his hooves around her. He went faster and faster until he felt the climax build up and released it into her. He quickly pulled out and let it spray out. Fluttershy collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry about..planting it inside of you" Virtus apologized. He was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"I don't mind. I actually wanted to take care of a foal. Thanks for helping me with my issue" said Fluttershy, kissing him fully on the mouth. She broke off and left the room with a happy look on her face.

Virtus sighed and smiled happily. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He was supposed to meet Storm today to plan for the party. He quickly got up and went to the window, where vines shot out of the ground and lowered him to safety. He quickly ran to Storm's house...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you may consider this to be a full clop chapter. The reason I did this is because there was a gap between clop chapters, and to live up for the rating of being an adult fanfic. Anyways, I'll make the next chapter focused on the wedding. Peace out!<strong>


	18. Wedding & Alliances

**Chapter 18. Almost reaching the 20 mark! W00t! Anyways, this one is a bit long, but it covers the wedding and a surprise deal between two unlikely characters... enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>I jolted awake and looked at the watch. Holy crap! It's 3:15 pm and I'm supposed to be at the wedding at 5! I quickly got up, took a shower and put my suit on right away. Then I suddenly remembered that the wedding is taking place all the way in Canterlot.<p>

Buck! I'm totally screwed. How can I get there if I don't have a vehicle! Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. I looked out the window and saw a carriage waiting for me, and Stratos was sticking his head out of the window, calling my name.

I grinned and ran downstairs to see them all waiting in a carriage made almost out of plants and earth. I opened the door and went in to see all of the guys sitting around a comfy seat. The inside was huge! They even had a beer bar!

"What the hell..." I said, amazed. Virtus laughed at my reaction.

"Like it? It was actually easy to make the carriage's chassis and body" said Virtus proudly.

"Yup. Oh, and me and Glacialis installed some performance parts in the carriage." said Aquarius, nodding towards Glacialis.

"Me and Ash did the interior decoration. I installed the booze bar, because I smuggled some from Earth." said Stratos, puffing his chest out. I grinned at them, amazed with their efforts.

"The only problem we have is the massaging seats. We need electricity to power it." said Stratos, looking at me. I looked at the seats and shot a beam of white electricity. The electric briefly surrounded it and disappeared. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

I pressed a button on it and it started rumbling. I relaxed and let the chair massage me. Stratos laughed and told Virtus to step on it Canterlot.

"One trip to Canterlot, coming up!" he said, jumping out of the window and climbed to the roof. A few seconds later, the carriage jolted to life and we soon left Ponyville. I looked around the carriage.

Ash and Stratos were pouring drinks, while Glacialis and Aquarius were playing a game of chess. I was hit by a question.

"Hey guys! What about the girls? How are they coming?" I asked. Glacialis answered my question.

"They said they'll come by their own method. I heard them gossiping in the Carousel Boutique while I was sweeping the floors." said Glacialis. I nodded and sat back on the chair. I looked out the window and saw the landscape going by.

The latch on the ceiling opened and Virtus stuck his head in.

"Guys. I don't think we'll make it to Canterlot with this speed. It's 4:20 already. I'll use the overdrive." he said. I got up and climbed up the ladder to the second level of the carriage. There was a control room with projections and buttons.

"Go ahead!" replied Aquarius. Virtus nodded after letting me in and he walked up to the dashboard. He flipped open a cover and pressed the red blinking button. A roar was heard, and the carriage lurched forward with incredible speed. I stumbled and fell over, and Virtus stuck his hoof out and pulled me up, smirking.

I went downstairs and looked out the window. The landscape was a blur now, and the carriage was shaking violently from the speed. It was now dark outside, and the stars are twinkling outside. I sat back and closed my eyes for a second...

"Storm! Wake up! We're here!" said somepony, shaking me awake.

"Wha-? We're here?" I said, darting from the seat and saw a large castle glimmering in the darkness. The carriage finally pulled up to the entrance, and two guards came up to us when we got off.

"Are you Storm Volt?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. And these are my friends" I said, motioning them to come closer. The guards nodded.

"Very well. Please follow us to the waiting room" said the guard, turning around. I started to follow them when the smell of smoke hit my nostrils. I turned around and saw the carriage was smoking, with Virtus standing at the back with the hood popped open. He was muttering when I came up to him.

"Anything wrong man?" I asked him. He looked up and returned his gaze back to the hood. I saw the engine smoking and my hands started twitching, because I wanted to fix it really really badly.

"Buck me. The alternator is fried. The overdrive system is juiced out. The piston and crankshaft is cracked. I can't fix a goddamn wagon, let alone a carriage that seems to have the attributes of a car!" he said angrily. I coughed and he turned around and looked at me.

"What is it Storm?" he asked me. I grinned.

"You know how to fix this?" he asked.

"No shit sherlock! I've been a mechanic before the war. But I'll fix it after the wedding. Don't want to mess up the suit. C'mon, let's get going or Dash is gonna flip out." I said, pulling him away from the carriage and tugged him to the front door...

* * *

><p><strong>Mare's Waiting Room...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was standing while Rarity was fussing over her dress. Her legs were going to give because she was standing for hours.<p>

"Really Rarity? Why would you go crazy about wrinkles right now?" she asked. Rarity stood up and frowned at Rainbow.

"It's your WEDDING dear! It's supposed to be perfect!" she said, as she worked on the dress. Rainbow tapped her hooves.

"Ugh..when is this over?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down! We're supposed to go in when everyone filled the castle." said an irritated Twilight, who was frustrated with Rainbow's behavior. They were all waiting in the room for the main event to start, and Rainbow Dash was getting impatient.

"Cheer up Rainbow, it's gonna be a great event!" said Pinkie, hopping over to her.

"Yeh. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" said Applejack, who was looking out the window.

Fluttershy didn't say anything because she was playing with some animals that somehow ended up in the room. Suddenly, the door opened and a mare came in and told them it's time to go.

Rainbow Dash gulped and walked behind her, with the others following her...

* * *

><p><strong>The altar...<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked up to the altar and bowed down to the Princess, who is going to oversee the ceremony. She smiled when she saw me and I turned to see Virtus standing besides me. He was the best stallion, so that's why he was up here. The door opened and I saw Rainbow Dash being leaded by her father.<p>

She was simply amazing. Her dress made her look so...beautiful. Somepony wolf whistled, and I saw that Glacialis was doing it. Rarity stared at him evilly and he shrunk back.

I smirked and turned back to see her. I smiled at her and she grinned back, her eyes glinting. She finally got up on the podium and turned to look at me.

Once they reached the top, she faced me and her eyes were glimmering. Down by the seats, Fluttershy & Pinkie were sobbing while Rarity, Applejack and Twilight were watching with their breaths bated. The guys were watching with grins on their faces.

Princess Celestia raised her hoof so that she can stop the commotion. Then she turned her attention to us.

"Rainbow Dash and Storm Volt, do you promise to make a vow for an everlasting bond between you two?" read the Princess.

"I do" we both said. The princess nodded.

"And do you, Storm, vow to make Rainbow Dash your lawfully wedded wife?" she said. I smiled at that question.

"I obviously do" I said, smiling at her.

"And Rainbow Dash, do you accept Storm as your husband?" asked the Princess.

"Definitely!" she said. The princess smiled warmly.

"You may now exchange your wedding bands" she said. I raised my hoof.

"But we already have them" I objected. The princess stared at the band, and then shrugged.

"Whatever then. You may kiss the bride!" she said happily. I turned to Rainbow

and I leaned over to kiss her. My stomach felt like butterflies while everyone was cheering on...

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later at the party, which is on full swing...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was chatting with the guests while me and Rainbow Dash were standing by the wedding cake. We managed to get tons of presents and other things, and we were both happy. Then we turned around and both sliced the cake into pieces and handed them out to the guests. Meanwhile, my friends were having fun.<p>

I lifted my head from the crowds of guests to see if I can spot them, but they were probably doing some crazy shit. Whatever.

Stratos was flying around, making sure everything was set. Suddenly, he got hit by Pinkie, who knocked him over to the ground.

"Pinkie! What do you want?" he said angrily. Pinkie grinned.

"Hush! Follow me to the hedge. I want to show you something" she said, tugging at his hooves.

"Show me what? Oh I get it. You're dirty, aren't you? Well, I guess I gotta please you somehow" he muttered, and followed her into the hedge.

I was drinking some juice and immediately fell asleep on the table, my face in the cake. Rainbow Dash blushed and shook me to wake me up. Glacialis sniggered in the background.

"What's so funny?" asked Virtus, coming up next to him. Glacialis stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, I spiked his juice with a sleeping potion. It's harmless and I got him back for freezing the Carousel Boutique" he said, smiling. Virtus shook his head and stomped the ground, causing a hole to open up and to pull him in. Glacialis turned his attention back to them and laughed.

Ash looked at the juice and took a sip. He burped and a large column of fire gushed out and burned the table. Everypony stopped and stared at him, and he sheepishly creeped away from the table.

The party was fun while it lasted. Too bad I didn't get to see it end because a certain ice stallion spiked my drink...again!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in a far off area...<strong>

* * *

><p>The shadow was flying for quite a while until he found a large mountain. He knew the Griffins resided there, and he flew down and landed in front of their castle. He barged in and saw the King sitting on his throne, reading a document. He looked up and saw the shadow rifter and his mouth dropped open.<p>

"King Daedalus I presume" rasped Shadow Rifter. The King only nodded his head in response. The Shadow cackled.

"Ah. I see you are afraid that I might banish you into oblivion. No, I didn't come here for that. I wish to make a deal with you" he said, conjuring a chair out of thin air and sitting on it.

The King snapped back his head in attention "What kind of deal..Mr. Shadow?" he said, narrowing his eyes. Shadow smiled.

"No need to call me Shadow. My real name is Ak-S'alaan, but call me Ak. I'm glad you're interested. Tell me, are you bothered by these ponies?" he said, leaning forward.

Daedalus rubbed his chin.

"Well, they haven't been giving me any problems, but they did embarrass my daughter Gilda." he said angrily. Suddenly, the door banged open and Gilda walked in.

"Hey dad. Me and my friends are going to hunt some creatures at the Everfree Forest-" she was cut short because she saw Ak.

"Oh..sorry for interrupting" she said, turning around to leave. Suddenly, Daedalus called her.

"Wait, Gilda! Listen, are you still angry at the ponies?" he asked his daughter. Gilda narrowed her eyes.

"Definitely. Especially that annoying prick Pinkie Pie." she growled. Daedalus smiled.

"How would you like it if we started a war against the ponies?" asked Daedalus. Gilda burst into a evil smile.

"You bet! You just got me my birthday present! Please, do it!" she begged. Daedalus turned and accepted the offer.

"Excellent. You shall be my ally and together, we will overthrow that wretched Princess and rule Equestria forever! I shall be back later with more news." said Ak, shapeshifting into a mist and flying out the window. The King called his advisor and he came running towards him.

"Yes, sir?" said the advisor.

"Tell the Commander to rally the troops. We're going to launch a large scale attack against the ponies. But tell them to not attack..yet." he ordered. The advisor nodded and ran off towards the barracks. The King sighed and looked out the window and unto the sunlight...

* * *

><p><strong>The war is going to start soon. Calm before the storm more like it lol. Anyways review, put errors or mistakes in it and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!<strong>


	19. Miracle of Life

**Chapter 19. This will be a pretty happy and dark chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 months after the wedding...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was watching from behind the dumpster as Virtus was focusing the roots from the ground to creep into Glacialis' window in the Carousel Boutique.<p>

I was pretty pissed at Glacialis for spiking the juice again, so I planned the revenge late so he can let his guard down. We're gonna tangle him with roots, courtesy of Virtus.

I watched the roots finally creep into the window. Virtus ran and hid alongside with me. I few minutes passed, and I heard a yell and a scream. I stifled my laughter and watched Glacialis come out tangled in the roots.

I walked out and burst into laughter. Virtus came alongside me and pointed at Glacialis and was laughing at him.

He was tangled by the root, but he stopped screaming and glared at us.

"Ha ha ha. Real funny you guys. Let me down now!" he demanded. I looked at Virtus, and he lazily stomped on the ground, causing the roots to shrink back. He crashed to the ground and got up groaning.

"What the buck was that for?" he said angrily, rubbing his side. I glared at him.

"You deserved it. You had to spike my drink and make me miss the entire wedding party" I said hotly.

"WHAT? It was only sleeping potion!" he said, getting up to my face. I was going to retort back when Twilight suddenly teleported in front of us.

"Storm! I need to tell-" she stopped when she saw us glaring at each other. She cocked her head.

"You boys! Stop fighting!" she said, breaking us apart "Storm, this is urgent!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Rainbow Dash. She's gone into labor" said Twilight with a happy face. My face contorted to rage.

"WHAT? AND I'M GOING TO MISS IT? BUCK OUTTA HERE!" I roared, suddenly blasting off with thunder and streaked off towards my house. Twilight looked at the sky, and then looked at the guys.

"I think we should go see what's going to happen. Would you like me to teleport us there?" she said, looking at Virtus and Glacialis. They both nodded and Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated. With a purple flash, they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's house...<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran into the house and upstairs to our room. I heard screaming coming from the master bedroom and saw Fluttershy coming out. She saw me and yelped.<p>

"Oh Storm! You're here in time! I was going to get a bucket of water, but can you fetch it for me?" she asked. I nodded and flew downstairs. While I was pouring water from the faucet, I saw a flash of purple light and Twilight, Aquarius and Virtus appear.

"I'll be back soon. I'll go get the other girls" said Twilight, disappearing in a bright purple flash again. Virtus and Glacialis looked at me.

"Where is she?" asked Glacialis. I pointed at the stairs, and they went upstairs. I finished filling the bucket and trudged upstairs, the water slushing in the bucket. I saw Glacialis sitting in the hallway, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know the miracle of life was like that" said Glacialis. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room.

Rainbow Dash was lying on the bed, her face in the pillow. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy were trying to comfort her. She was screaming and panting in the pillow and her marehood was open, showing the...well you know.

I quickly dropped the bucket, because I fainted. Applejack came trotting towards me and shook her head.

"Guys. Can't handle the female system." she said, dragging me outside.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later..yeah he was that scared..too bad he didn't take health..back to the story xD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um..excuse me...Storm...Storm..STORM!" yelled Fluttershy. I jolted awake and got up to see Fluttershy looking down at me.<p>

"You should go see and Rainbow Dash. There's a surprise waiting there" she said smiling. I jumped up and ran into the room. I saw Rainbow Dash lying on the bed. She looked like a mess. Her mane was ruffled and she had bags under her eyes; however she looked very happy and she was holding a small bundle in her hooves.

She looked up to see me and smiled. I walked up closer.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, my heart pounding. She grinned.

"It's a filly. She looks just like you, but she'll act like me, I hope" she said, and I peeked at the bundle. The foal was gray and had a dark red mane like mine, but her eyes were red, she had no freckles and her manestyle was identical to Rainbow Dash's without the rainbows.

"You're right. She looks just like me." I said, smiling "But what type is she?"

"Oh, you're going to like this. She's a pegasus. Going to be the fastest flyer in Equestria next to her mother" she said happily.

"I suppose she didn't inherit any electric powers?" I asked sadly. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I don't think so. She didn't do anything special since. By the way, what should we name her?" said Rainbow Dash. I furrowed my brows and concentrated on a name when the foal suddenly burped and a stream of lightning flew out and struck me.

I absorbed the electrical energy and and looked at her in awe.

"And you said she didn't inherit any powers from me. Gonna be tough like her dad" I said proudly. Rainbow rolled her eyes and asked to name her.

"How about Lightning? Since she tried to fry you?" she said, laughing at me. I grinned and said that's a perfect name.

"Lightning Volt. I like it. Call her Lite for short." I said. Suddenly. somepony knocked on the door and I opened it. Everypony was standing there and wanted to see the new addition to the elemental family. I nodded and they all rushed in.

"I must say, she looks exactly like you dear!" exclaimed Rarity, looking at the foal.

"Hell yeah! A pegasus! She's gonna go crazy with flying" said Stratos, hovering over Rainbow Dash.

"She probably doesn't have any elemental powers" said Glacialis smugly. As if on cue, Lite burped again and a stream of electricity hit Glacialis, violently shaking him. He collapsed on the ground, black and smoking.

"I take back what I said" he croaked, and we all started laughing.

"Now that we got the cute part out of the way, time to lay some rules so Lite won't be under any bad influences" said Rainbow strictly.

"Aquarius & Twilight, don't go experimenting near my daughter. You might hurt her, but you can do it from a distance" she said, pointing at them.

"Don't worry, we won't blow up anything near her" said Aquarius.

"Good. Stratos and Pinkie, please don't do crazy things near Lite" said Dash, looking at them.

"Awww. I wanted to throw a party for her" pouted Pinkie. Stratos nudged her to be quiet and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Glacialis, DON'T YOU DARE SPIKE LITE'S FOOD OR DRINKS WITH ALCOHOL!" I yelled at Glacialis. He merely looked bored and agreed not to. I looked at the others and said what I wanted to say, and they all agreed not to pull off anything else.

"Well, I guess I'll be off. Need to help Applejack harvest the apples as usual" said Ash, standing up and walking alongside Applejack. The others looked at him and also had to leave too.

After everyone left, it was quiet, except for the giggling of Lightning. Rainbow was slowly rocking her in her arms, and I got up and went downstairs to make something to eat. While I was in the kitchen making something, I felt a dark mist surrounding me, talking in whispers.

_They have walked amongst you for millennia, and they have returned to wreak vengeance upon your kin... _said the voice.

I quickly turned around and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" I shouted. The voice laughed.

_Surely I cannot show myself. No, not yet. Why bother being alongside these ponies?_

"Because they're my friends and my wife is a pony too!" I retorted.

_Hahaha! Oh, you ponies are all the same. Always love this and love that. Do you think you're precious "love" can protect you from the approaching doom?_

"We have weapons. We can fend you off. Even if we lose, we have one thing that you don't and that's love!" I replied back angrily.

_You are very funny. But tell me, is it really worth it staying with your so called "friends"?_

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I stammered. The voice chuckled.

_Look! Your wife was interested in you only because you had electrical powers. If you didn't have that ability, you'd be just a plain, boring stallion for her. The same applies for your other elemental friends._

"No! That can't be true! She loves me!" I yelled in despair, but even though I felt doubtful thoughts emerge in my mind. She only talked to me after I showed her my electrical energy, after all.

_Easy for her to say. Do you think she'll care about you when you lose your powers? Do you think any of your elemental friends will have their marefriends when they lose their powers? I think not!_

"N-no. I-It can't be. You-You are right" I said, finally accepting his words. It was true. She only wanted me for bragging rights and to show off.

_I see you have accepted my words. You are clearly worthy of being an ally and a vessel. You shall be empowered by me, and you shall feel the taste of vengeance and chaos like you never have before!_

The mist then engulfed me and it went into my body. All I felt was agony and my head felt like it was going to split open. My body felt like it was on fire and I saw a pair of dark red eyes locking itself in my mind and after my headache faded, I felt like I wanted to level the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash's POV...<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs because I was wondering why Storm was taking so long. When I reached the kitchen, I saw him looking out the window.<p>

"Storm! What's taking you so long?" I asked Storm just snickered. That's really unlikely of him to do that. He's usually nice.

"Are you ok? Do you need something?" I asked, touching him on his shoulder. He suddenly whipped around and blasted me away from him. I hit the wall and looked up at him, terrified by what I saw.

His eyes are no longer orange, they are red. His mane color and his body turned dark, and his wings had a batlike appearance to it. He had a sneering face when he walked up to me.

"What happened to you?" I asked, trembling.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you pathetic being. I am no longer any part of your memory or life. Do anything to me and I swear I'll strike you down like a fly." he said in a sinister voice. His voice became deeper and had a dark tone to it.

I was crying. I can't believe he said that. It's not like him at all!

"St-Storm! It's me, Rainbow Dash! Your wife? Remember? We have a foal too!" I cried, my voice shaking. He just cackled.

"You think that I even deserve to be with you? You don't deserve to breathe the air that I am breathing right now. And I am not your so called Storm Volt. I am Nex Ultimatum!" he roared, and with a flash of thunder and lightning, he disappeared...

I collapsed on the ground and cried harder then ever, not believing what just happened. I stopped and got up. No. There's no point crying. I have to get him back. But I need help. And I know just the group of ponies who can help me.

* * *

><p><strong>A twisted ending to this chapter. Looks like Storm has a corrupted side of him, and that will last for a while. Will Rainbow Dash be able to free him from the Mist's bond? Remember to review!<strong>


	20. Corrupted Soul Part 1

**The Corrupted Soul chapter begins with Chapter 20! Enjoy it, and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>I was flying towards Twilight's library to talk to her about Storm's corruption. I dropped off Lightning at Fluttershy's cottage, so she was fine.<p>

I flew up to the door and banged on it. Twilight opened it, her mane all scruffy. She was yawning.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash. What brings you here?" she asked. I frowned at her.

"Why are you so sleepy? It's 5 in the afternoon!" I said. Twilight blushed.

"Um..it's nothing. Uh..so you wanted something?" she said. I nodded and told her about Storm attacking me. She gasped and pulled me in.

"...And that's how he left" I finished explaining. She gaped at me and called down Aquarius. I heard stomping and he came down the stairs, looking irritated.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm clean-Oh hey Rainbow Dash" said Aquarius, who was wearing a apron and holding a brush. I looked at him and he grinned stupidly.

"Oh, this isn't what it looks like" he said. I smirked and Twilight facehoofed herself. Then she told him about Storm. He startled and dropped the brush.

"So you're telling me that he became CORRUPTED?" he said. I nodded and he ran upstairs and came downstairs a few minutes later with an ancient book. He levitated it to Twilight, who flipped it open and read what was in it.

"Eons ago, there was an ancient being who manipulated itself as a mist which influenced individuals into revealing their darker side. It has appeared sometimes in history, possessing ponies and greatly increasing their power and disappearing after it..." she stopped reading and gasped.

"What is it? What does it do?" I asked, scared of her reaction. Twilight gulped and continued reading.

"It leaves after it saps its host of their spiritual and physical energy." she finished. I looked at her horror.

"So you mean that-that thing is going to kill Storm?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. Twilight nodded.

"It also states that the host receives a boost in their abilities. Basically, Storm's eyesight, stength, heartrate, intelligence, skeletal system and reactions have improved dramatically." she said.

"How do we stop it from eating Storm from the inside and freeing him?" I asked.

"The only way is to defeat the host and tell them things that give them flashbacks about their happy moments. The mist can't resist the enjoyment one had in his life, so it will eventually dissipate." explained Twilight. I got up and looked at her hard.

"Then it's settled. We set out to find him and bring him back." I said. Twilight thought hard while Aquarius jumped up and down.

"Yes! Adventure time! C'mon Twilight, it's gonna be a blast!" he said. Twilight eventually agreed and we began to pack our things. Twilight stopped and looked at me strangely.

"Wait..if we're going to rescue Storm, who's gonna watch Lightning?" she asked.

"Fluttershy and Virtus. They agreed to do it because I recently found out Fluttershy's pregnant, so she can't come with us." I said. Twilight nodded and continued packing.

Finally, we set out to bring Ash, Applejack, Pinkie and Stratos. They agreed and came to us when they were ready. Glacialis and Rarity couldn't come because of the surge in customers for clothing.

"So..where do we go now?" asked Ash when we were standing in the outskirts of Ponyville. Twilight was reading the map, but I suddenly received a terrible headache. I yelled and collapsed on the ground, my head pounding.

Somehow, I saw a vision of Storm standing on a cloud overlooking a mountain. The vision faded and I got up, rubbing my head. I saw the others were staring at me.

"What happened? Do you want to go back?" asked Pinkie.

"No. I-I just had a vision. I saw Storm on a cloud, and he seems to be gazing intently at a mountain. Wait..I saw that mountain before..let me think." I said, closing my eyes. Flashbacks went past me and I settled to one when I first visited Gilda's place. This is it.

I opened my eyes and told them "It's the Griffin Fortress."

They gasped and their eyes widened.

"Wha-? Those darn Griffins can easily outmatch us!" said Applejack.

"Not if we have the arsenal of friendship" said Stratos, and everyone agreed.

"Time to set out to the Talon Fortress" I said "Twilight, can you coordinate the direction to the Fortress?"

"Sure can! Hold on" she said, concentrating and her horn was glowing. After it stopped, she told us to follow her. We were setting out towards the unknown, but it was going to be worth it so we can save Storm.

**90 miles away at the Talon Fortress...**

Nex flew down and banged on the door of the castle. The door opened and a Griffin guard poked his head out. He gaped at him and quickly pulled out the sword and held it out to him.

"Halt! Nopony is allowed to enter the Grand Fortress of His Majesty!" shouted the guard. Nex looked at the sword and then at the guard.

"Let me through. I have business to discuss with the King." he said. The guard shook his head.

"I said, no PONIES are allowed to even see the king. Get out of here, you filthy second class being" barked the guard. Nex shrugged and turned around. The guard smiled at his remarks.

When he put his sword back into the sheath, Nex suddenly turned around and tackled him with admirable speed. He took the guards sword, muffled his voice so he can't be heard and sliced it cleanly through his back, splitting his spine and killing him in an agonizing death.

The guard's eye widened and he screamed, but he was stifled by Nex, who was smirking. Then he died and Nex threw back his sword and walked away from the body of the guard.

He walked up to the main door and knocked on it. The guard opened it and looked at him strangely. Nex lazily flicked his hoof and the guard was lifted up in the air like a ragdoll, unable to move.

"I want to see the king. Tell your friends not to attack me, and I'll let you live. Sound good?" he said. The guard nodded eagerly, and Nex slammed him down on the ground and walked past him. He finally came upon the King's throne.

The King was reading a scroll when he looked up to see Nex standing there. His mouth dropped open. He quickly called his Royal Forces.

"Kill him! Take his body and feast upon it when you're done with him!" screeched the King, pointing at Nex. The guards surged past him with their swords drawn and their spears pointed while Nex just stood there, apparently bored of the recent turn of events...

* * *

><p><strong>A day after the rescue team left Ponyville...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm tired as hell. At least we can rest for a while" said an exhausted Stratos.<p>

We've been climbing the mountain, and we were halfway up there. Fortunately, Twilight teleported us past the dangerous obstacles and other things, but she was exhausted from using her teleportation spells. So that's why we set up camp by the summit of the mountain, so we can rest.

Applejack and Pinkie were making stew, and I was pacing back and forth in the camp. Aquarius saw this and said "Rainbow, you need some rest. Go get some shut eye for a while."

I turned around and faced him "Thanks Aquarius, but I don't need sleep."

Applejack and Pinkie finished the stew and started handing it out to everyone. They passed me a bowl and I quickly drank all of it because I was starving from our trek. I was full and sleepy after the 4th bowl.

"So, we're going to leave early in the morning tomorrow?" asked Pinkie. Twilight nodded, looking at the map that was levitated in front of her.

"Yes. Best to get sleep early now. I'll stay up and watch the camp while you guys sleep." she said. I suddenly noticed how tired she looked when Aquarius, Ash and Stratos stood up and looked at her.

"Listen Twilight. You've been awake for too long and you've helped us out alot. You should get some rest" said Aquarius. Twilight nodded gratefully and crawled into the tent. Then Stratos looked at me.

"You too. You're eyes are sleepy. Go in the tent now and get some sleep for tomorrow's trek" he said. I agreed and went into the tent, where Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight were already fast asleep. I lied down on the bunk and looked at the ceiling, wondering what we're gonna face tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Talon Fortress, King's Chamber...<strong>

* * *

><p>Daedalus watched as his last guard had his head ripped off and thrown out the window. All of his best guards are now reduced to mutilated bodies, with their heads and limbs torn off. Nex had only sustained a shoulder wound from the spear, but there was nothing serious that hit him.<p>

Nex finished dispatching the guard and looked at the King, who was trembling now.

"Wh-what do you want? Please, have mercy!" Daedalus said, shuddering. Nex just smirked.

"You just sent an army of your guards to kill me. I should've reduced you to ashes, but you were misguided. I am merciful, so you're spared. Now, I have come here to discuss matters about that certain Shadow Rifter..." he said.

"Who? Ak? He didn't come here!" said the King. Nex's eyes narrowed with suspicion. He looked hard into Daedalus' eyes and saw lies. His face contorted with rage.

"YOU LIE!" he shouted, flicking his hoof and causing Daedalus to choke. His face became red with no oxygen, and Nex was enjoying every moment of this.

"You never EVER lie to me. I'll let you go this time, but I have warned you. Next time you do that, I'll obliterate you" he said. Daedalus gasped and his eye looked past Nex.

"What are you looking at, griffin?" asked Nex. He turned around and saw Ak-S'alaan standing there with an amused expression on his face. Nex's face broke into a sneer.

"So. I see you have returned, Ak-S'Alaan" said Nex, releasing Daedalus and letting him collapse on the ground. Ak just laughed.

"Yes I have. Now, to settle things correctly, I recommend removing the King from this room. We don't want him to caught in the...discussion" said Ak. He flicked his fingers and Daedalus disappeared from the room. Nex grinned.

"I have savored this day to come. I can't wait to destroy you and rule Equestria with my influence." said Nex, walking around Ak. In response, Ak pulled out his battleaxe and did some practice swings with it.

"The same goes for you, Nex. I can't believe you possessed the body of a pony, but I suppose cowards do need a vessel to fight with..." he said. Nex turned angry at that comment.

"Doesn't matter who is a coward or whatnot. At the end of this battle, only one will remain to rule Equestria. The other will be a stuffed doll for others enjoyment. We'll see who is which, huh?" Nex said. He could sense the moment to come...

"I hope you got a deathwish!" said Ak, suddenly lunging towards Nex, his bloodstained axe on his side.

"I do" Nex said simply, rushing forward to strike the first blow that would settle who would be the chaotic future ruler of Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty epic, huh? I'll cover the battle in the next chapter. For now, review and mention any errors and I'll get back to it. See ya!<strong>


	21. Corrupted Soul Part 2

**Chapter 21. There is a slight twist with Storm's RAGE form. Read it to find out! Oh, and this story is mostly in Rainbow Dash's POV, so you won't be confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 days after leaving camp...<strong>

* * *

><p>We've managed to reach the peak of the mountain. It has been a tiring trip, and Aquarius sustained a heavy injury when a boulder rolled toward us. He jumped in front of it and managed to stop it from rolling over us. He broke both his legs and fractured his skull.<p>

I raised my hoof and managed to grasp the cliffside. I finally got up and saw the giant fortress that covered the peak of the mountain. I turned around and lifted the others up on the edge of the mountain.

I thought there were going to be griffins patrolling the mountain, but they seem to be caught up at something going on on the top tower of the castle. There was a blinding light, a huge explosion and the tower started to crumble down. From a distance I saw a stream of dark red and dark blue fighting each other.

I turned around and saw the others had a scared expression on their faces.

"Cmon. There's no point looking at it now. Let's get going!" I rallied them, and they followed suit towards the rumbling and exploding and castle...

* * *

><p><strong>The courtyard of the castle...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nex dodged another stream of dark energy as he charged at Ak. He jumped and managed to hit him straight in the face with his hoof. Ak got blasted back and hit the wall, which crumbled behind him.<p>

"You know, for a Shadow Rifter, I thought you would be strong. I suppose there are some weaklings in your race" said Nex, flying over him with dual swords. Ak growled at him and charged with his battleaxe.

"KALAT SIAK MAEN KAIER!" he screeched in his ancient language. Nex grinned.

"ARAKT MAKEA JAER SOAF" Nex shouted at him while he galloped at him with his swords, his eyes bent with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rescue team..<strong>

* * *

><p>We finally reached the castle gates. There were bodies of griffins all over the place, with their heads missing and limbs torn off. I gulped and opened the door, which crashed in front of us.<p>

The inside was a mess. There was broken furniture and the north wall was gone, only showing the sun slowing going down.

"I never thought that rescuing Storm would be this dangerous" said Stratos, looking around. Ash cricked his neck.

"No matter. We have to get him, and kill the shadow rifter if we find him" Ash said. Suddenly, there was another explosion and the ceiling rumbled and collapsed on us!

"Look out!" shouted Applejack, and she headbutted me away from the spot where the chandelier crashed a second later. The collapsed ceiling blocked us off from the group, because Stratos, Twilight and Ash were on the other side!

"Guys! Are you alright?" coughed Pinkie. I heard coughing on the other side of the wall, and somepony replied.

"Yeah! We're good! We have to split up and regroup at a later location. Is that ok?" said Twilight.

"Sounds good!" shouted Aquarius. We moved away from the rubble and walked past the stairs. A loud explosion was heard from the courtyard door, and we walked towards it...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the raging battle...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nex flew and hit the window, shattering it and going through. He got up and pulled a shard of glass from his right leg and glared at Ak, who was hovering in front of him.<p>

"Look who's talking about being weak. I think I'll savor chopping you into pieces. I'll make this painful as possible" said Ak, raising his axe. Nex watched him hatefully, waiting for the inevitable...

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue Party...<strong>

* * *

><p>After opening the door, I saw the courtyard turned into a battlefield. There isn't a sign of Storm, and I collapsed on the ground. He got killed. It's over. Tears started to form in my eyes while Applejack and Pinkie tried to raise me up.<p>

Another headache! This one hurt especially bad. I closed my eyes and saw Storm lying injured, while a dark figure was slowly torturing him to death. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Guys. West Hall. Right now!" I shouted. They looked surprised but followed me and eventually, we reached the wall that leads to the West Hall. I flew up and scanned the area. There were no guards. I looked down and saw Pinkie and Applejack were looking at us with sad expressions on their faces.

A blue aura surrounded them and they were suddenly levitated up to the window alongside me. I looked down and thanked Aquarius, who was using his magic to lift them up. I grinned and smashed open the window, allowing us to sneak in.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Nex..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well? Swing it! End my life and rule Equestria, you fool!" rasped Nexus. Ak just chuckled.<p>

"Patience. I know you're eager for death, but I need to sharpen my best axe." he said while scraping the axe blade with a rock. He finished and raised his axe.

"I hope you prayed to the gods. Your death will be a blessing for Equestria, Nex." he said, raising the axe. Suddenly, a cyan blur hit him on the side and he fell over.

"TACKLE HIM!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Nex got up and was going to attack Rainbow when he felt himself getting knocked over by Aquarius. Ak-S'alaan gasped.

"Elements of Harmony! I have to get out of here!" he shouted, turning into a mist and escaping the room through the window. Rainbow Dash sighed and looked back at Nex and Aquarius, who were rolling around fighting each other.

Aquarius was heavily bruised and Nex managed to throw him off. Aquarius hit the wall and slumped down, unconscious. As Pinkie ran towards him to see if he's alright, Applejack ran up to Nex and bucked him straight in the face.

Nex felt his head snap back, but he regained his sense and grabbed her tail. As Applejack thrashed around, he threw her out the window. Rainbow Dash gasped.

"APPLEJACK!" she yelled, looking out the window.

"Ah'm fine! It's water! GET HIM DASH!" Applejack yelled from the moat, where she was floating. I turned around and tackled him down. He was trying to throw me off, but I could sense he became weak after the fight with Ak-S'Alaan. His punches didn't hurt that much.

"Get off me, or I'll decimate you!" he screeched. I firmly held him down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. Your wife. We have a filly by the name of Lightning. Whatever that mist has told you, they were all lies. I love you, not because of your powers, but for your heart. Please, remember that I always love you no matter what." I finished, tears in my eyes.

Storm started writhing under me "No. You're lying! Oh Celestia, please stop!" he shouted.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. You will always be with me no matter what" I choked out. Storm screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! STOP THE BUCKING PAIN!" he yelled, tears rolling down his eyes. I saw his wings slowly returning back to shape and his bodily features were returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain was intense. I felt like hot knives were stabbing me, and my body was on fire. I saw the dark red eyes slowly fading. I talked to it.<p>

"It's over. You can't feel love and you want to go." I said. The eyes widened.

"You are right. I've-I've never felt like this before. I don't feel like being destroying anything. I feel much better. I'm going to stay here." it said.

"WHAT? No! You cannot stay here! You'll keep me in my Ultimatum form!" I said. The eyes chuckled.

"Do not worry. I can disable your Ultimatum form. I promise that I won't cause any more chaos around you. For now, we are allies and we'll defeat Ak together, and continue living on" it said. I thought about it and nodded my head.

"You got yourself a deal. Can you also make my transformation less painful?" I asked. Nex laughed.

"From now on, it'll be painless. It was only painful because I never experienced true love before. Anyways, I'm reverting us back to our regular form. Are you ready?" he said.

"Hell yeah! Bring us back!" I said. Nex closed his eyes and I saw the eyes changed from red to blue and the control faded from my mind. I opened my eyes and looked at Rainbow Dash, who was watching me. Her eyes were shining.

I broke into a smile and talked to her "I'm back. Are you alright?"

"YES!" she screeched, hugging me so tightly I thought she would choke me to death. I heard Nex chuckle inside of me.

"Where did Ak go?" I asked seriously. She shook her head.

"He ran away. But for now, we should go home" she said. I backed away.

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to track him down. Remember, Equestria's fate rests on us. Tell the Princess that the Griffins have been obliterated. I'll be back." I said.

"But..where are you going now?" she said. I smiled at her.

"To track him down and to kill him for bringing despair" I said, and a roar was heard and I flared up in my Ultimatum form. She looked terrified at my red eyes and I grinned.

"It's alright. I got it under control" I said, flexing my dragon wings.

"I thought the mist left you.." she said sadly.

"No. I managed to tame it." I said "And I telepathically found the vital signals of Aquarius and the others. They are all fine. I'll be back within a day, I promise. Remember, I kept you with my telepathic connections"

I flew to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then, I blasted off and transformed into a gray mist...

Rainbow Dash watched the gray mist fly off into the sun. She turned back and saw the others getting up, groaning. She looked at them sadly.

"C'mon guys. Time to go. We have a hell of an explanation when the Griffins find out" she said. They all regrouped and went downstairs at the courtyard where a small flare was set up and waited to leave...

* * *

><p><strong>A destroyed town past the mountain range...<strong>

* * *

><p>Colton was destroyed. The town was just a flaming crater, and survivors were looking for food and a source of water. A mare was looking for food in the trash bin when 3 griffins landed, surrounding her. They started harassing her.<p>

"Look guys! I found food!" said the first griffin. The others laughed and came closer to the mare.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered, backing away into a corner. The griffins laughed.

"Will you do the honors, Hurricane?" asked the third griffin. Hurricane grinned and raised his claw.

"Can't wait to feast on your flesh, you useless piece of shit" said the Hurricane as he swiped his claw at her. She yelped and scrambled back to the corner, her cheek bleeding heavily.

"Please. Stop! I'll do anything" pleaded the mare. The griffins just laughed.

"Oh, I love ponies. So weak and fragile. It's a good thing that we're going to exterminate you." said the second griffin, raising his claw to do an fatal strike.

The mare closed her eyes and whimpered, but the claw never striked her. She saw a hoof holding it and a stallion was standing in front of her. But he was...strange. His eyes were glowing gray and he had sleek black fur with dragon like wings. He was glaring at the griffin, who was surprised to see the stallion there.

"So, you griffins decided to attack a pony. And it had to be a mare. I never thought that you would stoop so low, but then again I suppose weaklings do need training..." he said. The griffins rustled their feathers angrily.

"Griffins! Formation Two-Five-Three-Nine!" shouted Hurricane. They formed into a triangle and started stomping the ground.

_I suppose this means we're going to enjoy some fresh blood?_ asked Nex.

"You bet, Nex. Now, let's get ready to enjoy some chicken" he said, pulling out his swords. The griffins charged at Nex, and he lunged at them, his swords flashing in the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? He managed to control his Ultimatum form. Don't worry, he'll still use it frequently. Remember to review! Now, I'll go watch some MLP:FIM :D<strong>


	22. Power Surge

**Chapter 22, and the story reverts back to Storm's POV. As you know, there is a brief fight scene here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I finished carving up the third griffin and threw his heart away. My body was splattered with griffin blood and my swords were gleaming with blood. I put it away and turned to the mare, who was staring at me.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked weakly. I grinned.

"Just a pony who helps others" I said. She blushed.

"You know, you seem pretty handsome" she said slyly. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm taken. Goodbye then" I said, turning around and blasting off. I closed my eyes tightly while flying so I could send a telepathic signal to Rainbow Dash.

I was flying for quite a while until I heard Nex talk to me.

_Storm! I got Ak-S'alaan's heat signatures! He's hiding by the summit of Sunblood Mountain, which is to the west of here._

"Thanks man. Time to go pay him a visit" I said, shifting my wings so they can face west.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm and Rainbow's House, a month later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash finally came home and collapsed on the sofa, her hoof over her face. It had been a tiring journey, but at least Storm became normal. While her eyes were closed, she felt herself shaking a little and a message came to her.<p>

_Rainbow, I'm by Colton. Recent turn of events has lead me to Sunblood Mountain. I will come back by the end of this month probably. Love, Storm._

She opened her eyes and smiled. She knew he wasn't lying when he told her they were both telepathically linked. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door, and she went and opened the door.

There stood Virtus, who was holding Lightning on his back.

"Hey Rainbow. I was taking care of Lightning and I heard you came back, so here she is. Oh, and she has a surprise for you" he said, as Lightning jumped down and ran to Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Mommy!" she shouted as she hugged Rainbow Dash. Rainbow gasped and hugged her tightly. Then she let go and looked at her.

"You can talk?" she asked. Lightning nodded her head.

"Yes. Aunt Fluttershy taught me how to, and Uncle Virtus kept saying weird words when he and Aunt Fluttershy were alone. It was weird" she said happily. Rainbow laughed and hugged her, while glaring at Virtus.

"Having some alone time with Fluttershy, huh?" she said with a tone in her voice. Virtus laughed, his face red.

"Yeah, well I have some good news about Fluttershy. She gave birth, and we have a filly!" he said happily. Rainbow gasped.

"Congratulations! What did you name her? Does she have your ability?" she asked, but Lightning answered it.

"Mommy, that's how foals are made, right? Because I saw it come ou-" she was stopped by Rainbow Dash's hoof to her mouth.

"That's enough, young filly. Anyways, what's her name?" she said, ignoring Lightning's muffles from her hoof.

"Named her Flora, and she did have my ability. Holy Celestia, she almost strangled me with her root manipulate ability. But I'm happy that she has my ability" he said, puffing his chest out. Rainbow laughed.

"But how did Lightning learn to talk that fast? I thought it takes months to learn your ABC's." she said.

"If you've taken biology, it states that foals mature very fast, so it usually takes a month for them to learn to talk. Give her 4 more months, and she will be flying." he said. Rainbow nodded her head.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. I have to carry a sack of food for Fluttershy to the forest." he said, turning around and walking back to the main dirt road. Lighting looked up at me.

"I like Uncle Virtus. He knows how to do weird things with his thing called a computer" she said. Rainbow laughed.

"Well, I suppose he is weird. But that's ok. Your daddy and him do some stupid things together" she said. Lightning suddenly looked up at her.

"Mom, where's daddy? I never saw him" she said. Rainbow Dash's face dropped into a sad look.

"He left for a long journey. He'll come back soon, I promise. He said so" she said.

"How did he look like? Like me?" she asked. Rainbow sighed.

"Almost. He was handsome, and he knew what to do with his hooves" she said dreamily. Lightning looked at her mom and thought _He must be really fun. I hope he comes back._

"Anyways, you should go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll call you when I have something to eat" said Rainbow as she walked into the kitchen. Lightning nodded and ran upstairs...

**Back to Storm...**

I was wandering the mountain and I found a small boulder that had something carved on it. I studied it and put my hoof on it. Suddenly, the rock glowed with a dark aura and it disappeared, showing a small entrance.

_That is definitely the entrance. His heat signatures are emitting from the inside_

"Alright then. Time to go in!" I muttered, sliding inside the hole. It was a long slide down, but I managed to hit the bottom. I got up and dusted myself to find a small chamber with...oh Celestia...skinned bodies of ponies. I gulped and walked further down.

I reached a small altar, and something chuckled in the shadows. I looked around to find the source, but something extinguished the lights and I was left in the dark.

"So. You have managed to find me. No matter, I have been recovering and improving my strength while you were looking for me. I can finally slaughter you" he said, walking into the light.

I glared at him and pulled out my swords. I concentrated and sent a stream of electricity through the swords, turning them into crackling weapons of destructions. Ak chuckled.

"Very good. I see you have been training yourself. Now, let's see if it's really worth it" said Ak, suddenly lunging at me in his shadow form.

I deflected his attack and threw my sword. It flew and homed at Ak, and it succeeded in ripping his flesh off. He grimaced and got up, staring angrily at me. The sword flew back and I caught it.

"DIE NOW!" he shouted, charging his energy beam.

I crouched, waiting for the initial attack. The chamber started shaking and his feet started to rise from the ground. While I was waiting, a feeling of weakness went over me and after a roar, I was transformed back to my normal form. I gasped.

"What happened?" I asked Nex.

_I've reached your maximum chakra limit. If I use too much, your life force will be drained and you will simply die._

"Buck me! I can't fight him like this!" I said. Ak's eyes turned bright red and he started sweating due to the amount of energy he is using to charge the energy beam.

"Nex! Can you teleport me out of here?" I shouted.

_Certainly, although it will consume your energy. It's very risky; your energy is extremely low_

"Just do it! I don't want to get vaporized!" I yelled angrily. Nex agreed and a white aura surrounded me.

"NO!" shouted Ak as he tried to grab hold of me, but too late. I teleported.

Next thing I knew I ended up in Ponyville and I felt very weak. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't support me.

"Good...job...Nex...now...to...find...somepony..." I panted as I struggled to get to our house. I felt my mind slipping away from me as I crawled towards my house. I collapsed on the ground and looked up at the sky. I couldn't move myself anymore and I swear I saw somepony looking at me.

"St-Storm? Is that you?" said a pony who looked almost like Stratos. He looked closer in my eyes and gasped. I smiled weakly and slipped into darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Storm's mind...<strong>

* * *

><p>I materialized inside my mind and saw Nex huddled on the ground. I walked up to him and kicked him. He yelped, turned around and saw me grinning at him. He jumped up and looked at me.<p>

"So, care to explain why I'm in my mind?" I asked. Right when I asked that, a large explosion occurred and pieces of the ceiling fell down.

"Your mind is unstable. The amount of energy used is too much, and you cannot regenerate enough to power your body." he said. I gaped at him.

"Explain it in simpler terms" I said and Nex smirked.

"You're gonna go insane" he said, and I looked at him in horror.

"WHAT? How can I fix it? Is there any way to regain energy?" I asked, and Nex nodded.

"HOW?" I yelled at him, and he looked affronted.

"The first way to get energy...is to kill somepony." he said. I gasped.

"What? Isn't there another option that doesn't involve killing or bloodshed?" I asked. Nex nodded.

"The second option is to transfer energy from a live host, although death is likely." he said. I thought about it chose the second option.

"Very well. But the process isn't easy. You need somepony who is closely connected to nature, because energy is natural" said Nex. Gee, who do we know is close to nature and is good with it?

"Virtus can help us out" I said. Nex agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to send you back to reality. You are running on reserved energy, so don't do anything extreme alright?" he said. I promised him that I won't use too much energy. Nex turned violet and I felt myself get pulled back and everything got blurry.

With a jolt I woke up and found myself in a bed. I looked around and saw that I was in Stratos' room. The door banged open and Stratos walked in.

"Good! You're awake! I was afraid that you were gonna die. I found you outside on the street and you were mumbling some crap." he said. I quickly got up.

"Stratos. You have to get Virtus. QUICK. Please!" I begged him. He was surprised but he agreed to get him. He left and I lied on the bed. The world started to shimmer and I knew I didn't have much time before I lose energy and knock out. Fortunately, the door opened and Virtus walked in with a puzzled expression.

"You called?" he said. I eagerly nodded and pointed at the stool so he could sit.

"Quickly Virtus. Hold both of my hooves." I commanded him. He was surprised but he held my hooves. I closed my eyes and told Nex to do the job.

_Alright. Here we go. It's gonna be painful._

I yelped with pain and saw my hooves turn red and a stream of colorless energy flowing from Virtus and entering my body. I looked at Virtus, and his eyes were closed and he was panting with effort.

A few minutes later, Nex told me to let go and I pulled away from Virtus. I fell back on the bed and felt alot better. I looked at Virtus and my heart dropped.

He was no longer green, but dark green. His mane color changed to silver and his eyes were all green.

Crap. He turned into his inner form. Virtus got up and grinned at me.

"Hey man. I feel much better. Wait, what the hell?" he said, looking down on his hooves.

"Please Nex, tell me that his form is tamed" I pleaded.

_He is tamed. Do not worry. The reason he turned into that form is because a part of myself transferred into him during the energy receiving process. _

"Whew. At least you're tamed. Your inner self will explain to you about what went on. Can you revert back to your original form?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. A flash of bright green light later, he was back in his original form.

"Well, that was cool" he said, sitting on the stool.

"Yeah. But I figure I need to rest now. I'll see you later" I said as I drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

Virtus got up and left, waiting to test his new found ability...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Looks like Virtus received his inner form. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. I'm tired as hell. See ya!<strong>


	23. Forging Friendships

**Here you go! Chapter 23! Sorry for not updating yesterday, because I had to visit my cousin's house. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I finally woke up and saw Pinkie staring at me. I shouted and fell over the bed. Pinkie looked over at me.<p>

"Silly Storm! I was trying to wake you up! Anyways, are you alright?" she said, hopping over to me. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Never been better" I muttered, standing up. Pinkie nodded.

"Good. Because I need to store some ingredients in here for the baked goods. You should move out and get back to your house" she said. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say. See ya later Pinkie!" I said, walking out the door. She waved at me and turned around to start packing the things in the room.

I left their house and went past the Ponyville market until I reached my place. It's been 2 and a half months since I left and it's still the same. I walked up and used my keys to open the front door. I quietly opened it and went in, shutting it quietly.

Right after I went in, a crash came from the kitchen and smoke started coming out. I quickly sneaked in and looked into the door. I saw Rainbow Dash and Lightning in the kitchen and Rainbow was fanning the pot.

"Mommy, isn't it easier just to go to Sugarcube Corner and buy a cupcake then just cooking?" asked Lightning. I stifled a gasp. She knows how to talk!

"Yeah. I guess we can go there and get something. I wanted to try out cooking, but I suck at it. Let's go, Lite" she said. Lightning cheered.

"Yay! And maybe I can see Aunt Pinkie!" she shouted. Rainbow giggled.

"Your Aunt Pinkie is the strangest one. But she's always like that. Let's go" she said, walking towards the door. I tried to sneak around, but I suddenly stepped on a loose floorboard. Why do I suck at stealth so much?

"Who's there?" shouted Rainbow Dash. I turned around and tried to go into the bedroom, but something cyan tackled me and knocked me over. A second later, a small gray blur hit me on my ribs.

"I'm going to beat the living daylights-" she paused when she saw who it was. I grinned.

"Long time no see and I get treated like this?" I said. She let go and I got up and gave her a hug. Lite look confused.

"Mom, who is THAT?" she asked. I laughed.

"Can't you see how I look like you?" I said. Rainbow smiled.

"You do look like me. Wait! Are you my older brother?" asked Lite excitedly. I sighed and Rainbow Dash explained to her that I'm her dad.

"Oh wow! Daddy! I finally see you now!" she yelled, running over and hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back. She's so adorable!

I let her go and Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen to get me something to drink. Lite sat down on my lap and pestered me with her questions about where I was, and I answered each and every one of them. That is, until she came to the sensitive part of life.

"And then Aunt Fluttershy yelled "BUCK ME HARDER!" What does that mean?" she asked. I chuckled and told her not to worry about that. She looked puzzled and asked me more questions.

"But then Uncle Virtus said "IT'S COMING!-

"I will ground you if you don't stop saying those things, Lightning!" said Rainbow Dash as she walked in, rubbing a towel against the plate. Suddenly, I remembered I had to pick up some apples from Ash so the harvest could be done. I told Rainbow Dash and she allowed me to go.

"Alright then, but be back home early" she said, returning to the kitchen. I felt somepony tugging me and I looked down to see Lite looking down at me.

"Can I come?" she asked. I nodded and she sat got up on my back. I opened the door and went towards Sweet Apple Acres...

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Sunblood Mountain...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Curses! That pony has evaded me again! Hmm...I guess I'll go cause some destruction to get his attention." said Ak-S'alaan, smirking. A flash of dark blue and he disappeared, hell bent on causing destruction on an innocent town...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres...<strong>

* * *

><p>I managed to reach the farmhouse. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Applejack opened it.<p>

"Well howdy there Storm! And howdy Lite!" she said.

"Hey Applejack. Is Ash here? I came to pick up the apples" I said. She nodded and invited me inside. Lite jumped off my back and walked around with an interested expression on her face. Applejack laughed.

"I think she'll be interested in Applebloom. HEY! APPLEBLOOM! GET DOWN 'ERE!" she shouted. All I saw was something red crash down the stairs and a few seconds later, Applebloom stood up.

"You called, sis?" she mumbled, rubbing her head. Applejack nodded and pointed at Lite.

"Why don't you introduce ya self? I'm sure y'all two would be great friends!" she said. Applebloom trotted over to Lite and they started talking to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I tried to get my cutie mark" Applebloom finished. Lite looked at her in awe.<p>

"That sounds fun! Can I join your group?" she said. Applebloom nodded.

"Be sure to come to school. You might get a seat next to us. Just be careful of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They think they're all that." said Applebloom, suddenly frowning.

"Alright then. So, can you tell me about your sis?" asked Lite. Applebloom grinned and started talking.

"...thanks for the apples, Ash" I said, walking into the living room and saw both of them talking. I grinned and told Lite it's time to go.

"Aw! But give me 10 more minutes" she whined. I shook my head.

"No. We have to get home. Your mom is going to give both of us a beating if we don't get home in time." I said. Behind me, I heard some snickering. I turned and saw Applejack and Ash trying to hold their laughter. I glared at them.

"Ha ha. Real funny. Anyways, let's get going" I said, and Lite walked over to me, mumbling under her breath. As we walked out of the door, Applebloom shot her head out and shouted at her.

"See ya later, Lite! Be sure to come to school tomorrow!" she hollered. Lite grinned and waved back.

"I see you made a friend. And she wants you to go to school tomorrow. We're going to sign you up for school tomorrow." I said. Lite jumped in joy.

Suddenly, something large landed in front of us. I jumped and a large amount of apples fell out of the basket that I was carrying. I suddenly realized that it was a griffin soldier, who was glaring at us.

"I have seen your actions against the griffin fortress. Your death will be ensured and I shall be honored above all by the King." he said, pulling out his sword. I dropped the basket and pulled out my swords, which were crackling with energy.

"Lite. I suggest you run home right now and tell your mom what's going to happen" I said sternly to her. She stomped her hoof and glared at me.

"No! I want to fight with you!" she yelled at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and growled. A loud roar later, I was glaring at her with glowing gray eyes. Her jaw dropped about a mile.

"You better get home right now, young filly, or see me use these swords." I said, and she yelped and ran past the bush. I chuckled and turned to the guard. I cocked my head.

"So. Are we going to fight honorably?" I said, flexing my sword blade. The griffin laughed.

"Why, certainly! Now, prepare yourself for an early death!" he said, lunging at me. I stood there, knowing what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Behind a certain bush...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning actually didn't go home. She was watching from behind the bushes so that she can see her dad kick the griffin's butt. As she watched from the bush, she saw a whirl of gray and lightning, and a large tornado strike the griffin square in the face.<p>

The griffin flew back a mile and crashed into a tree. Dust flew up everywhere and the griffin flew off into the sky and nosedived right into Storm. His eyes widened and raised his hooves forward, forming an electric shield which absorbed most of the damage.

The griffin made a stab and succeeded in slicing through Storm's wing. Lite gasped and Storm roared in pain. As his sad stump of a wing was left lifeless, his eyes started to glow bright gray and he raised his hoof upward. A roar of thunder was heard and a blue ball of energy was charging.

Storm used his other hoof to send a bolt of electric to freeze the soldier in place. As the griffin watched helplessly as Storm was getting ready to fire, he fired his laser.

A blue stream shot out of his hooves and hit the griffin. As Storm closed his eyes, he focused and the beam became stronger and stronger. With one final yell, he let off a large EMP that went off as a shockwave, disabling almost everything in Ponyville. The beam that hit the griffin reduced and finally exploded.

There was no sign of the griffin; only ashes. Storm finally lowered himself on the ground and transformed back to Neutral form. He was panting heavily and quickly picked up the apples. He then galloped off to the house.

Lightning's mouth was still open to what she saw. She suddenly realized that it was time to go home, or else her dad would wonder why she came in later than him. She quickly turned around and ran back to the dark town...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. Anyways, I probably won't upload chapters daily due to the amount of work I'm getting. But that's just a MAYBE. It's not confirmed yet ;)<strong>


	24. Calm Before The Storm

**Here is chapter 24. Sorry for not updating for about 3 days. I had a terrible fever, so I stuck in bed LOL. Anyways, if you see writing with bold and italic style, it means Storm is communicating with Nex. Enjoy ze chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Talon Fortress, King's Chamber...<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?" shouted Daedalus angrily. His messenger cowered at his voice.<p>

"S-sir. We found his mental location, but when we arrived at the scene we only found ashes. He is no longer with us" said messenger, trembling in fear. Daedalus glared at him.

"He was my best agent. And how he's dead. No more griffins will shed blood to the ponies" he snapped. He got up and walked towards the window. Then he suddenly turned to the messenger.

"Messenger. Go to the Commander and ask him to send the troops to the rendezvous point. We are going to destroy ponykind" growled the King. The messenger nodded and ran off.

Daedalus sighed and walked towards his balcony. He looked out and saw the bloody sun setting.

"Mark my words, Elementals. You will not survive the coming storm that will engulf Equestria!" he muttered...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Storm's house...<strong>

* * *

><p>"OW! SWEET CELESTIA, IT HURTS!" I yelled. Rainbow Dash jumped and dropped the ice pack. She was trying to soothe Storm's stump of a wing, but he kept yelling in pain when the ice touched his wing. She glared at him.<p>

"Storm! Shut up! It's already late enough and your shouting will wake up Lightning!" she growled. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and put the ice pack on the wing.

"Really, why would you pick a fight with a griffin?" she scolded me. I gaped at her.

"For your information, he came first and tried to KILL me. Luckily, I managed to reduce him into a pile of ashes after the encounter" I sad. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, I don't think you'll be flying ever again" she said sadly. I looked at the wing and a wave of sadness washed over me. She's right. No more soaring. No more quick transport. Now I know how the unicorns and earth ponies feel.

Rainbow went to the kitchen and threw the ice pack into the fridge. She returned to me with a seductive smile on her face. I looked at her and was worried for a minute.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She giggled and came closer to me.

"You know, we haven't done it for quite a while. And Lite is asleep. It's gonna be a wild night" she said with lust in her voice.

I looked at her strangely and my wings shot out. Well, my left wing shot out. She giggled again and I grinned at her.

"You're naughty, aren't you? Very well, let's go" I said, stretching my hoof to her. She smiled and took my hoof.

"Show me the bedroom, kind sir" she said. I smirked.

"Certainly, dear mare. Please, follow me." I said, pulling her up the stairs.

Hell yeah! An awesome night is going to happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Talon Fortress training grounds...<strong>

* * *

><p>The commander watched the griffins line up in order. He frowned at them.<p>

"ALRIGHT, GRIFFINS! The ponies have killed many of our valuable griffins and no more blood shall be dropped by our comrades. After this long, bloody campaign, we shall overthrow that damned Princess and be the rightful rulers of EQUESTRIA!" he shouted.

The soldiers shouted in response and brandished their swords in the sunlight. Commander smiled.

"We will split you into divisions and send you out. Now, the higher ranked Griffins will go in the Special Operations unit. Your main task is to kill each and every elemental ponies." he barked.

"HURRICANE, ARROW AND BLOODSHOT! FORM INTO SPEC OPS RANK!" yelled the commander. The 3 griffins quickly followed his order and formed a circle behind the commander.

"Good. Now, all the lower ranked Griffins shall be assigned to cause as much chaos as possible. Think you can handle that?" said Commander. The soldiers roared in response. The commander nodded in response.

"Very well. Off you go! May the Spirits be with you." he said, and they all took off towards the exit. The commander turned to the Spec Ops units.

"Are you ready?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yes. I'll destroy each and every one of them and savor eating their flesh. They will pay for killing my friends" growled Hurricane. The Commander grinned and told them to go. All three of them took off into the night sky, intent on bringing revenge...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ponyville...<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and yawned. I felt something heavy on top of me and saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on me. I grinned and turned to the side, letting her fall next to me on the bed. I looked at my watch and jumped.<p>

Sweet Celestia! It's 8:00! And I'm supposed to drop Lite off at school at 8:30. I quickly got off the bed and washed myself. After that, I went to her room to wake her up.

"Lite. Wake up. It's time for school!" I urged her. She kept mumbling and turning around and I had to poke her wing. She yelped and woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Why'd you wake me up daddy?" she muttered. I laughed and told her it's time for school. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Wait! Don't forget your backpack and breakfast!" I shouted, but she already made it to the door. I couldn't run towards her because I was too tired and forget flying towards her.

"I got her, Stormy" said somepony. Something cyan shot past me with incredible speed and grabbed Lite a second before she reached the door. She quickly lifted her up and bought Lite back to me.

Lite was struggling, but Rainbow Dash lowered her down and held her hands. She glared at her.

"Don't you dare disobey your father. And don't think of running away from me, little filly. They don't call me the fastest flyer in Equestria for nothing." she scolded Lite.

"NO! I want to go to school RIGHT NOW!" she shouted at Rainbow. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Go into your rage form, Storm" she whispered to me. I sighed.

"Right now? I didn't even have my morning donut-"

"DO IT RIGHT NOW OR NO MORE STORY TIME AT NIGHT" she shouted at me. I gaped at her and urged Nex to wake up.

_What now? I was having a great dream!_

_**Yeah, well, Rainbow Dash wants you to turn me into my Rage form so I can scare Lightning. Can you do that for about 3 minutes?**_

_Alright, fine. But you're going to owe me._

_**Owe you with what?**_

_Uh...I dunno. I'll figure it out when you leave me alone. Anyways, I'm slowing down your neutral energy. Injecting rage cells..._

A roar later, I was standing there in my rage form. I stared hard at Lite with my glowing gray eyes and her eyes widened with fear. She struggled and ran into her room and I could hear the sounds of somepony packing her backpack.

A groan later, I transformed back to neutral form. I turned and saw Rainbow Dash looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face. I frowned at her.

"What now?" I asked her. She pointed at my right wing and I turned around to look at it. I gasped.

My wing has grown back! I flapped it and it responded back. I took off and the wing was working perfectly. I landed and laughed with joy.

_Oh yeah. You also possess regenerative energy. Anything that has been severed could be reformed. Only YOU possess that ability._

_**Seems legit.**_

_You can pretty much say that._

"And you said I couldn't fly anymore" I said to Rainbow Dash with a smirk on my face. She rolled her eyes and flew downstairs to make breakfast. I flexed my wings and flew towards Lite's room to help her pack up...

* * *

><p><strong>Spec Ops Griffins...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hurricane was leading the griffins to a small town called Appleloosa. They knew that somepony related to Applejack was living there, and they were planning on destroying the town.<p>

He finally spotted the town and motioned the griffins to drop the GED (Griffin Explosive Device) on the town center. Arrow nodded and flew in front of him, clutching the GED between his claws. Once they were over the town center, he let go and the small bomb plummeted down.

A minute later, a small explosion occurred and the center exploded with devastating force. Bloodshot looked back at the explosion and grinned. He designed the bomb and was proud with the amount of destruction it caused.

"Specs! Slipstream Formation! Do a quick strike against the survivors of the explosion!" yelled Hurricane over the roar. The other two nodded and lined up behind Hurricane in flight. Wind started rumbling and crackling began to happen. Hurricane waited until the right moment.

"Break free! Now!" shouted Hurricane. They broke free and slingshotted towards the town.

The ponies that survived the explosion looked at horror on the remains of the town square. All there is to see is a huge, smoking crater. As they tried to get back to the remains to see if there are any survivors, it happened.

As a pony was removing a piece of wreckage from the front door of his shop, he saw another pony behind him pulling a cart. After succeeding in removing the wreckage, he looked at the corner of his eye and saw a silver blur grab the pony pulling the cart and fly upwards.

He quickly turned around and saw nothing. A few minutes later, blood splattered on the ground and the mangled corpse of the pony fell down. The pony's eyes widened in horror and he dashed off. But he didn't make it.

He saw a shadow over him and looked up to see a orange speck grab him. As he struggled helplessly, the thing lifted him above the clouds. He looked up and saw the griffin smirking at him.

"No challenge. Like the rest of your kind, weak and hopeless" said Hurricane. He raised his claws and quickly brought it down.

The pony saw the claw coming down and then everything turned black...

* * *

><p><strong>At the school in Ponyville...<strong>

* * *

><p>"...thanks for taking her in, Cheerilee. I'm sure she'll like it here" said Rainbow Dash.<p>

"My pleasure, Rainbow. She's going to do well." said Cheerilee. She looked back and saw Lite talking happily with Applebloom. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked up towards them and they all started to chat excitedly.

"I see they are getting along well. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" said Rainbow Dash. Cheerilee nodded and closed the door. Rainbow Dash turned and walked back towards the house.

As she walked towards the house, she heard wind whistling above her. She looked up and saw the Pegasus Bombers streaking over Ponyville.

_That's weird. There's no war happening here. It must be something urgent _she thought as she walked.

* * *

><p><strong>In the school...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, class. Take your seats! We have a new student!" said Cheerilee over the noise. All the students grabbed a seat and looked at their teacher.<p>

"I would like to introduce Lightning Volt. She's our newest student. Lightning, would you please come up here?" said Ms. Cheerilee. Lightning got up and went to Ms. Cheerilee.

"Another blank flank! Ha! Just like Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle" whispered Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon. They both giggled and the CMC's shot a look of disgust at them. Silver Spoon stuck her tongue out at them.

"...and that's how my dad reduced that griffin to ashes" finished Lite happily. Ms. Cheerilee looked at her strangely and everypony clapped at her.

"Um...what a nice introduction Lite. Uh..why don't you take a seat next to Applebloom?" she said, pointing at the empty desk next to her.

"Sure!" said Lightning cheerfully, walking towards and sitting at the desk.

"Well class, today we're going to cover science first. Now, if you take a look at your textbooks..." said Ms. Cherilee, turning to write on the chalkboard.

As Lightning took out her textbook, a piece of note landed on her desk. She looked at it and unfolded it.

_Your introduction was a fake. Your dad doesn't have that kind of superpower. He's weak, just like all the other ponies. My daddy is richer and powerful than your dad. Ha!_

She gasped and looked up to see Diamond Tiara sneering at her. Lite growled and quickly wrote back a reply and threw it at her.

Diamond Tiara smirked and opened the letter

_School yard. After school. We'll see who'll be laughing after I'm done with you, Snobby Tiara._

Diamond gasped and glared at her. She mouthed "It's on!"

Lite smirked. She can't wait for school to end...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it. Review it. Subscribe to it. Whatever way lol. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to play some XBOX :P<strong>


	25. Schoolyard Brawl

**Chapter 25. I was out on a campus trip for a week, so sorry for not posting this. I have spring break right now, so I'll start updating. Hopefully. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville School...<strong>

* * *

><p>"...and that's how the first law of physics is explained" finished Ms. Cheerilee. The bell rang at that moment.<p>

"Alright class, put your textbooks away. Class is dismissed" she said, standing up and leaving the room. Everypony put their books away and surged towards the door, except for Lightning, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Go outside then" said Lightning as she waited for Diamond Tiara. She huffed and went through the door and the others followed her in the schoolyard.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She's going to snitch on her dad if you injure her" said Sweetie Belle with fear in her voice.

"Yeah. No pony calls my dad a liar" said Lightning, flexing her wings.

"Beat her up good, Lite. It'll be worth it" said Scootaloo, grinning. Applebloom nodded her head.

Diamond Tiara was sneering at her. She raised her hoof and whistled.

"Why are you whistling?" asked Lite. Silver Spoon snickered.

"Because I don't fight, you filthy pony. I am civilized, so I'm calling my cousin to do the work" she said with smugness.

"Your cousin? Are you that weak? I suppose your cousin is "Ms Fancy Pants" like you" retorted Lightning. As if on cue, the ground rumbled and a large pony came up behind Diamond Tiara.

"You called, cousin?" she grunted. Diamond Tiara smirked and pointed her hoof at Lite.

"Reduce them to pulp. It'll teach them a lesson" she said, backing away now. The pony growled and turned to Lite, who was staring in awe.

"No one messes with my cousin" said the pony, hitting her fists together.

"Uh..and who are you?" asked Applebloom. The pony snickered.

"I'm Onyx Tiara. I hurt other ponies for fun. I can't wait to send you to the hospital!" she said as she charged towards Lightning.

Lightning just stood there, but her reactions snapped her into place and she quickly sidestepped to avoid the charging bull.

Onyx crashed into the fence and pulled herself out, leaving a stallion sized dent in the fence. Lightning quickly ran towards her and managed to punch her in the face, causing her head to snap back.

Onyx grunted and quickly lifted Lite in the air. While she was thrashing, Scootaloo flew towards her and started clawing her in the face. Applebloom ran and jumped on her arm and started chewing on it.

"AAARGH!" shouted Onyx. She quickly lifted Scootaloo and threw her at the wall of the school, causing her to hit the wall and slide down, unconscious. Onyx then grabbed Applebloom and headbutted her, knocking her out too. She then threw her body through the window of the school.

Lite started growling and grabbed Onyx's arm. She turned and quickly twisted it the opposite direction, causing it to crack. Onyx screamed and dropped in pain, allowing Lite to free herself from her grasp and letting her fall to the ground.

"You don't ever hurt my friends" growled Lightning as she quickly pulled her hoof back and sank it into Onyx's stomach. She grunted in pain and fell over.

"I think I will" gasped Onyx. She reached out and grabbed Sweetie Belle. She twirled her around and flinged her over the fence and into the lake next to the school. Lightning's eyes opened in horror.

"Sweetie Belle! Are you alright?" she shouted. A loud splash and gasping told her she was fine. Lightning started to growl and a dark aura formed around her. The air started crackling with electricity and a small ball of lightning started forming by her hooves.

"What the-" gasped Onyx. She took a step back as Lightning slowly levitated off the ground. Her eyes started glowing gray and the ball of electric became larger. The air started crackling and smelling like ozone.

"FEEL MY RAGE!" she shouted and set off the energy towards Onyx. The only thing she could do is scream before it hit her. A large explosion later, there were only charred remains of Onyx on the ground. Diamond Tiara screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU FREAK! YOU FOAL-" her mouth was shut by Lightning, who was holding her hooves at her.

"Don't you ever make fun of any ponies again, you snobby rat. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE"! she yelled, flicking her hooves. She and Silver Spoon got blasted back and crashed into the bushes. Lightning slowly lowered herself down and returned to normal.

"Ouch. My head is pounding" she groaned as she fell on the ground. The door opened and she saw Ms. Cheerilee walking towards them.

"Time to go back insi-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" she shouted as she stared hard at Lightning.

"Oh..uh...I don't know" said Lightning sheepishly. Ms. Cheerilee raised her eyebrows and glared at her.

"Young filly, I'm going to have to call your parents for this. Fighting in the schoolyard is prohibited. You are in big trouble." she said sternly and Lightning dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"Buck my life" muttered Lightning. Ms. Cheerilee looked alarmed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she yelled. Lite quickly looked back at her.

"Nothing. I'll go tell my parents." she mumbled and walked away from the yard. Cheerilee sighed and walked back into the school, but not before waking up Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle and shooing them...

**Storm's house...**

I was cleaning the room when I somepony crashed through the window. Really, I spent 200 bits fixing that window!

"Stratos! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THE DAMAGES!" I yelled at Stratos. He got up and shook his head and pieces of glass flew out.

"Sorry, bro. I had this important news and I couldn't use the front door" he said. I heard somepony chuckling behind me and saw Rainbow Dash leaning against the door.

"Kinda like Pinkie if you ask me. You do know that you have to fix the window right? If you don't, I might send a thunderstorm over your house" she said. Stratos rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I got important news. Look at this" he said, throwing the newspaper at me. I grabbed it and unfurled it. It was the latest copy of the Equestria Times, and the headlines seemed scary.

"Lost contact from Appleloosa? Colton no longer exists?" I read. I looked up at Stratos with fear in my eyes "What in the name of Celestia is going on here?"

"That's the thing. We've tried to get ponies to notice things happening around here, but they dismissed it as a hoax. Fortunately, our griffin friend's attacks in Appleloosa alerted them" he said. I nodded my head and kept reading.

"What the buck? Griffin army declares war upon ponykind? This is bad. Real bad" I said. Stratos shook his head.

"Luckily, me and the guys formed a large resistance against the griffins. The Solar Militia. We've been dispatching pegasus' to scout vulnerable cities and the unicorns have been developing force field technology" he continued breathlessly.

"Force field technology?" asked a puzzled Rainbow Dash. Stratos rolled his eyes.

"Aquarius will brief you down on the current conditions and other news. I have to get back and report to the other pegasus about the condition in Fillydelphia." he said as he took off through the broken window.

As if on cue, a blue flash occurred and Aquarius appeared in front of us.

"Could you try to make a less explosive appearance, Aquarius" I asked as I blinked the stars away from my eyes. He grinned.

"Sorry about that. I've been leading the research unicorns and have managed to replicate the com-watches. All the ponies in the Solar Militia are equipped with one." he said happily.

"Seems like a good idea. What if it falls on enemy hands?" I asked. Aquarius snickered.

"It explodes if it senses a non-pony holder. Trust me, it's a fail-safe system" he said.

"Can you tell me about the force field thingy?" asked Rainbow Dash. Aquarius nodded.

"Yeah. It basically protects the area with a dome sphere that reflects anything thrown at it. It's still weak and you need a unicorn to sustain the spell. But we've been working on it and it's improving" he finished.

Suddenly, the door banged open and somepony yelled "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Coming Lite!" shouted Rainbow as she ran out of the room. Me and Aquarius continued discussing the research of prototype projects when I heard Rainbow scream. I jumped and Aquarius looked frightened.

"I think it's best if I leave" said Aquarius quietly. I nodded and with a burst of blue, he disappeared. The door banged open and Rainbow Dash walked in with an angry look on her face. Lightning was behind her with a scared expression on her face.

"Look at this" she growled, thrusting a letter in my face. I took it and read it, a smile forming on my lips. I looked up and beamed at her.

"You got into a fight with another student and you critically injured them? Do you know what I think? I think you're brave for doing that! That's my daughter!" I said, ruffling her mane. Lite sighed with relief while Rainbow looked at me with venom on her face.

"We have to talk with the teacher. It says so on the note. Tonight" she spat. I groaned.

"Really? Me and the guys were gonna-"

"TONIGHT! OR I'LL DENY YOU THE RIGHT TO ENJOY YOURSELF!" she shouted at me. I fell over and quickly got back up.

"Alright! Fine! Celestia, when can I get a break here?" I mumbled as I went upstairs to get ready. Rainbow turned to Lightning.

"And you, Lite, will be grounded for 2 weeks. Don't make that face at me! You deserved it!"

"But Mom-"

"No buts! Go to your room right now!" she shouted, pointing her hoof at the stairs. Lite muttered while she climbed up the stairs.

"Cranky old mare bossing me around..."

"KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN" Rainbow Dash shouted back at her. She heard the door slam shut upstairs. She sighed and collapsed on the sofa, hoof over head...

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later in Ponyville Elementary...<strong>

* * *

><p>"...and that is what she did to one of our students." said Ms. Cheerilee.<p>

I was almost asleep until Rainbow Dash smacked me behind the head. I snapped my head up and tried to look like I was listening.

"I'm really sorry she had to do that, Ms. Cheerilee. I'll take care of this. Don't worry" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Glad we cleared this up. Nice meeting both of you." she said, sticking her hoof out. I shook it and dragged Rainbow Dash out of the school. She was mumbling under her breath.

"Why so serious?" I asked while we were flying. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't know..I have this strange feeling that something awful is going to happen" she said. I shook my head and dismissed her claim.

"Don't worry about that. Nothing can happen to us-" CRASH!

I fell down from the sky and landed on the ground. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Sweet Celestia, that hurts!" I cursed. Rainbow Dash landed next to me and poked her hoof at the air in front of us. A blue aura deflected her hoof and she frowned.

"AQUARIUS! GET OUT HERE!" she shouted. A flash of blue later, Aquarius appeared with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked him. He scratched his head.

"Oh yeah. I was researching the force field and I managed to activate it! It looks epic, doesn't it?" he said excitedly. I growled in response and he quickly dropped his smile.

"Oh. Let me lower that for you" he said, closing his eyes and concentrating. His horn begun to glow blue and a few seconds later, I felt something whistle past me and I poked my hoof at the air in front of us. It passed through and I sighed in relief.

"I've improved it dramatically! The radius has been increased and its strength has been increased tenfold! Also, it recharges when it's deactivated" he explained. I smiled faintly and told him I have to go inside the house.

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Storm!" he said, disappearing in a flash. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. I walked into the house and saw a bizarre site.

Lightning was passed out on the couch with...5 cartons of ice cream? Really?

I chuckled and lifted her up. I carried her upstairs and quickly put her in the bed. I didn't want Rainbow Dash to start yelling at me this late at night.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up a little. The shield I hit left me with a lump on my forehead. As I walked downstairs and cleaned the kitchen, I swear I saw a flash outside.

As I dropped the trash outside and turned around, I saw a pony in a mask looking at me straight in the face.

"What the-?" I gasped, and raised my hoof to strike him down. I thought he was a robber or a burglar, but he quickly raised his hooves and held me down. His horn started to glow and I felt a sleepy sensation wash over me. I tried to fight back, but the spell he cast on me was too strong and I eventually fainted...

* * *

><p><strong>Nice cliffhanger, huh? You'll find out what happens to him in the next chapter. Remember to review!<strong>


	26. Augmentation

**Chapter 26. This is a bit long, but it's really interesting. This chapter references a popular game that I love (indirectly). Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash woke up to see the house quiet. She quickly got up and walked upstairs. She checked Lightning's room and saw her sleeping. She quietly closed the door and went into the master bedroom to see it empty. She scratched her head in confusion.<p>

"Wonder where Storm ran off to?" she wondered and went back downstairs to make breakfast...

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location...<strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I looked around and saw that I was in a small room with a projector and a screen in front of me. I tried to get up, but I saw that my hooves and legs were bolted against a chair. I tried to get out, but they were too tight.<p>

"There is no chance of escaping. We will not harm you. Do not worry" said a voice and I quickly turned my head to the right. I saw an old pony in a labcoat standing there with a clipboard.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" I shouted back at him. He just shook his head and continued talking.

"You are here because of an experiment. Also, you are not the only one. Look to your left" he said. I turned my head to the left and saw...STRATOS AND VIRTUS?

I gaped at them and they grinned back at me.

"You got captured too? I've been stuck here for 3 days!" said Virtus. Stratos nodded.

"Yeah. I came here yesterday. We saw you being carted in and placed on the chair" said Stratos. I shook my head.

"You guys are crazy. Let's just see what he wants" I told them, and we turned around to face the pony.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Hoofer, Senior Scientist for the EIA" he explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"The EIA?" I asked skeptically

"Yes. The Equestrian Intelligence Agency. We do undercover and secret operations, far from being known by any outside agency." he said. Stratos smirked.

"Alright fine. But can you at least tell us why we are chained up?" he asked. Hoofer nodded.

"Do not interrupt me, and I will tell you why you are here" he told us. We promised we won't interfere and he started his explanation.

"Very well. You three have been chosen by the EIA for a prototype experiment. This experiment will be dangerous, yet if it succeeds, we will win the war against the griffins in a snap" he said. I raised my hoof.

"Wait. Why were we chosen out of millions of ponies?" I asked.

"Good question. You three have been chosen due to your elemental abilities, along with your inner forms that you possess" he said. I quickly turned to Stratos.

"You have an inner form too?" I asked. He nodded his head. Virtus looked at me and started explaining.

"Yeah. Stratos was really hurt when he tried to stop a large tree from collapsing on our house. He managed to stop it, but his body was severely injured. I had to use the energy transfer process to bring him back" explained Virtus and Stratos grinned. I smiled at him.

"Good to know" I said and told Hoofer to continue.

"As I was saying, your inner forms also give you a boost in ability. We have always wondered what can we do to ponies to enhance them and their powers, and our new Lead Researcher, Aquarius Flood, developed the Bionic Power Cell procedure" he said. My eyes opened in awe.

"Aquarius is in this? What the hell?" I said in awe. The professor nodded.

"Yes he did. It took him 3 months to develop it, and we painstakingly tested it on small animals. The results were promising, and now we are going to test it on YOU" he said. My jaw dropped.

"W-w-what? Test on me? Isn't it dangerous?" I stammered. The Professor sighed.

"Watch this video. It will explain everything" he said, walking to the projector and turning it on. The lights dimmed in the room and the video began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Video Start...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So, are you wondering on becoming a hero in ponykind? Want to show off your abilities and destroy evil forces? Then join Project FORTITUDO! This ultra classified project will bolster your power and make you an unstoppable force. Now, to explain the stages needed in order to become a pony warrior:<em>

_Stage I: Test subjects are selected through extensive monitoring and surveillance. If they are deemed worthy, they will be forcefully taken from their homes and brought to the EIA training grounds._

_Stage II: After explaining everything to the subject, the process to undergo physical and mental enhancement will commence. The steps are followed in the surgery:_

_1) Skeletal Restructuring: The subject's bones will be removed from the body and will be biologically injected with the Bion Super Cell, which will allow the bones to have the hardness and flexibility of Titanium. This will allow the subject to fall from further distances and to punch harder. (Subject has been shown to punch through a iron wall)_

_2) Muscular Acceleration: All of the body's muscles will be injected with the Bion Power Cell, which allows the tendons to harden and makes the muscles repair themselves very quickly if they are ripped. Additional muscles will grow over the old ones, allowing the subject to do superhuman feats, such as lifting up 3 fully grown stallions._

_3) Nerve Reflex Serum: The subject will then be injected with the NRS (Nerve Reflex Serum), which will travel through the nervous system and duplicate the cells. This allows faster reaction time and quick analysis with the brain. _

_4) Cardiac and Respiratory Enlargement: The subjects lungs will be increased 5 times the size of a normal lung, allowing longer breathing time. A test has shown that a subject has held their breath underwater for 3 minutes after this procedure. The heart is also enlarged and strengthened, to allow faster pumping of the blood for the new body._

_5) Vision Improvement Procedure: The eyes will be injected with the Bion Retinal Cell, which allows the vision to strengthen and to allow transfer of the blood quicker in the eyes. The subject will be able to see in any weather conditions and in night too._

_6) Neural Supercomputer: The subject will have a small chip implanted on their brain, allowing wireless communication between base and subject. The chip can also be uploaded with vital information, and aids the brain with additional tasks, greatly accelerating processing speed. Intelligence is greatly increased, alongside reflexes._

_7a) Wing Thrusters: The subject will their wings improved with composite foils installed over the feathers, greatly improving speed and lowering the weight. The wing muscle will be injected with the Bion Power Cell to increase flap rate and speed rate **(Pegasi only)**_

_7b) Buck Strengthen: Additional muscle improvement will be added to the rear legs, greatly increasing the power of a bucking kick. The subject can buck through 2 very thick iron walls. **(Earth ponies only)**_

_Stage III: Rehabilitation Period. The subject will experience side effects and will be staying off duty for at least 3 days. After 3 days, the effects will wear off and the subject can fight._

_End Result: The subject will be very powerful and can destroy almost everything in it's path. So join now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Video End...<strong>

* * *

><p>The professor shut off the projector and looked at me. I gulped.<p>

"You're crazy! Isn't that painful? And isn't that morally wrong?" I asked, trying to break free. Hoofer shook his head.

"You cannot feel the pain. You will be unconscious. As for morally wrong, what will happen when the griffins capture Canterlot?" he said. I stopped and relaxed.

"Alright. Fine. But who's going first?" I asked, looking around. Stratos shrunk in his chair and Virtus was looking everywhere except at me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. Take me to the surgery room." I said. The professor unlocked me and took me out of the room. We walked through a hallway until we reached a small room with a table and surgical tools next to it. 5 ponies were standing behind the table, masks over their faces.

"They will be performing the procedure on you. Lie down on the bed, please" said the professor. I shrugged and lied down, looking up at the large light shining on my face.

"Eat this" he said, thrusting a cupcake in front of my face. I sighed and took a bite. A feeling of heaviness washed over me and the next thing I knew, everything was black.

Hoofer looked at Storm's unconscious body and nodded at the surgeons.

"Begin the procedure. Link him to the Neural Interface Network" he said and walked out of the room and stood behind a window. The surgeon took out a saw and started to cut open Storm's chest...

* * *

><p><strong>9 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in a small room. My body was hurting me real bad, and my eyes were the worst. There was a small haze in front of my eyes, and I closed them. A painful headache occurred and I yelped in pain, falling and writhing on the bed. I was screaming in pain and distinctly heard the door bang open.<p>

"Quick! Inject him with the numbness serum!" yelled a voice. I heard a pricking sensation on my back and felt the pain leave me. I stopped yelling and closed my eyes, falling into a sleep again.

The professor looked at Storm's body and sighed. The surgeon was standing next to him and disposed the needle.

"Why did we need to inject him with the serum? I thought the procedure stopped giving side effects for a while." he asked. The professor shook his head.

"I thought of that, but he is suffering from his blood cells. They are fighting with his new cells and if we don't assist him, he will die from the pain. He might go into cardiac arrest if we don't keep sedating him" explained the professor.

The surgeon nodded and went back to the ER to get a refill of the serum while Hoofer watched the sleeping Storm in anxiety...

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit" I said sleepily as I rubbed my head. I realized I was in the same room again and the light was off. I blinked my eyes, and the room looked like it has been lit up. Everything was green with dark outlines, and I made my way to the light switch. I flipped it open, and the room was doused in light.<p>

"Ugh!" I grunted as the light hit my eyes. I shut them and the green disappeared, replaced by my normal vision. Everything looked bright and clearer than before, and I saw a mirror leaning against the wall. I walked up to it and yelped.

My body had grown...LARGE. My hooves, legs and body have become bulging, with veins popping from them. My mane was still dark red, but now with silver streaks on top. My eyes turned from orange to bright silver, and my wings had a silver tint to them.

As I turned around, I saw a chalkboard with a complicated math pattern. There was some writing on it and I didn't have to go close to read it. It just said "SOLVE IT"

I ran forward and saw that it was a complicated pattern. However, a brain wave hit me and I quickly solved it and wrote the answer on the board. As I finished the problem, I heard the door open and I quickly turned around.

I saw the professor walk in and he was smiling. He opened his arms.

"Ah Storm! You are awake! How are you feeling?" he asked me. I looked down and grinned.

"Much better. I feel like killing some griffins" I said. He just laughed and escorted me out of the room. He took me outside and I saw a small field with ponies training in it.

"Train here. Test your strength and running. I will be waiting here. When you are done, come back." he said. I nodded and dashed off.

I was amazed at my speed. Everything went past me in a blur and I saw other ponies staring at me in awe. I went to a large rock in the center of the field and grasped it. With all my might, I lifted it and threw it into the air. It flew over the fence and crashed behind the building.

I laughed happily and launched myself in the air. I realized that I can flap my wings much faster than before, and I went with super speed.

After finishing my rounds of training, I landed in front of the professor. I saw Stratos standing next to him.

"I'm done, Professor." I said. Then I turned to Stratos and my jaw dropped.

He had muscles, but were less than mine. His wing size was increased, so now it looked like Celestia's wings. His blue eyes were now black, and his blue mane had a black tint to it. I grinned at him.

"Did you get night vision and other extra features?" I asked him. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"You got night vision? Lucky! How come I didn't get it when I went through the surgery, Prof?" asked Stratos. The professor chuckled.

"Stratos, you're designed for recon and stealth. As such, you have a wireless transmitter installed in your brain that acts along with the microchip. You'll fly faster than any other pony could ever dream of. Oh, and you have a HUD integrated within your eye. Just close your eyes for 3 seconds to turn it on." he explained.

"I do?" he asked. He closed his eyes and opened them 3 seconds later.

"Awesome! Hey Storm! It says you're strengths and weaknesses and everything!" he said. I frowned at the professor.

"Do I have a HUD?" I asked. The professor nodded.

"Of course! You're equipped with a specially designed HUD for your powers. Turn it on using the same way Stratos did his." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I gasped.

A small pulse meter was on the bottom left corner, showing my vitals. On the top was a compass pointing north. On the bottom right was a map displaying current location and elevation and finally, a small crosshair was in the middle. I grinned.

"This is epic! Where did you guys get the technology to make this?" I asked. The professor grinned.

"Aquarius and Ash managed to contact Professor Rogers and he sent the supplies here. Funnily, they didn't dissolve like the guns" he said. I nodded and we watched Stratos perform his training.

He flies much faster than anypony else and he did some epic tricks too. I watched in awe and I felt the professor tug me.

"Come. We have to do some mental testing back in the lab. After that, you're free to go" he said.

"Alright. Let's go" I said, following him.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a good chapter, huh? The procedure was definitely inspired from Halo. That was how spartan supersoldiers were created (except for the wing and buck addition lol)<strong>

**Review :D**


	27. If They Want War, We'll Give Them War!

**Here is chapter 27. Now, this one is definitely the last day of peace in Equestria. Enjoy it!**

**To answer Timefather64's question: Yes, they do serve curly hayfries. Only on Fridays though! :)**

* * *

><p>It's been a day since training. I was eating a hayburger with the professor in the cafeteria. Me, Stratos and Virtus are going to leave today, after Virtus finishes his training. Stratos wasn't with us because he had some work to do, so it was me and the professor.<p>

I looked down at my half eaten burger and furrowed my brows. The professor was eating hay fries and looked up to see me not eating. He cocked his head.

"Something bothering you, Storm?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. All the ponies I saw in the training fields are either earth or pegasus ponies. How come there aren't any unicorns?" I asked. The professor sighed.

"Yes, you may have noticed that. You see, unicorns would make a great addition to the FORTITUDO Superpony Program, but their magic interferes with the technology. It disrupts it." he explained.

"How do you know that it will do that? Did you even bring a unicorn here for testing?" I asked. Hoofer nodded.

"Yes. He was the first one in Project EQUINOX, the forerunner to Project FORTITUDO. Let's just say it was a disaster. The experiment...it disfigured him so bad that it warped his mind. We had to take...corrective measures." he said sadly. I decided not to ask him anymore.

"Oh..ok. Well, how did Virtus's augmentation go?" I asked. Hoofer beamed.

"It went as planned. He is much stronger than before. You'll see him in the briefing room soon. I take it we're done here?" he said. I nodded and we both got up and left the cafeteria...

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the briefing room with Stratos. We were waiting for the professor and Virtus to arrive. Suddenly, the door opened and the professor walked in and a large pony followed him. My jaw dropped.<p>

"Virtus?" I said weakly. He grinned at me.

He was huge! He used to be shorter than me, but now he's taller and well built. There were no traces of veins on his bulging muscles, and his eyes are now red. His mane had red streaks now.

"Hey guys. You guys look scrawny" he said, smirking. I chuckled, and the professor smiled.

"Alright, gentlecolts! Now that you have been surgically enhanced, our scientists developed an armor that you three will receive." he said, turning around and typing in a code on console on the wall.

A loud hiss was heard, and the wall opened. Smoke came out and I shielded my eyes. When the smoke faded, I was awestruck with what I saw.

"May I present to you, the Gladiator Armor!" said the professor, pointing at the three sets of armor on the wall.

All three of them were silver, and had layers. The helmet had a visor, the body had a thruster pack installed and the legs were covered with a heavy layer of metal.

"As you can see, the armor is protected with titanium and coated with diamond dust for an extra layer of protection. The helmet has an integrated VISION system that acts alongside your built in HUD. Thruster packs are only given on pegasus pony version of the armor. Put it on!" he said, moving away.

We all surged forward and put the armor on. As I put the helmet on, I saw through the visor. A beep was heard, and a larger version of the HUD loaded on. On the bottom left, it said FUSION SHIELD ONLINE and a small bar appeared over it. A red bar appeared next to it that said PULSE NETWORK STATUS: HEALTHY.

A radar appeared on the bottom right and it showed 3 green triangles. On the top center, it said THRUSTER SYSTEM ONLINE and a bar appeared under it, showing the fuel count. And finally, a crosshair was set in the middle. I grinned and turned off the VISION system.

"This is epic! How did you get your hooves on this type of technology?" said Virtus happily. Hoofer chuckled.

"Professor Rogers is a kind man. Sent us all the supplies" he said, and I laughed.

"How much is your thruster fuel capacity, Storm?" asked Virtus. I looked at my fuel count.

"About 150. What about yours?" I asked him. He snickered.

"350. I love my armor" he boasted. I turned to the professor.

"How come he has more fuel capacity?" I asked him.

"Ok, I'll clear things up for you. Your armors are all different from each other. Stratos, your armor is the Stealth variant. You have a larger thrust capacity, but at a cost of reduced shielding and less protection. You can fly faster though." he said, point at Stratos. He turned to Virtus.

"Virtus, your armor is a Heavy variant. You have no thrusters, yet you have a large shield system and more protection. You can carry heavy things too. Oh, and you have rockets installed on the side of your armor" he explained to Virtus. Virtus stared at him.

"I do?" he said, closing his eyes. All of a sudden, a pod came out of his shoulder blade and a small rocket was aiming at us. Virtus grinned.

"Like I said. This is epic!" he said, lowering the rocket back into sleep mode.

"And finally, Storm! You're armor is a mix of the Heavy and Stealth variant. You have average protection and shielding with normal thrust capacity. Nothing unique about yours. No offense though" he said, looking at me.

"None taken." I replied, admiring my armor.

"Well! You can take off your armor and return home now. We'll issue them to you after we put in the finishing touches and when the call arises, you may come here to get them" said the professor.

"Aw! I wanted to show off my awesomeness!" whined Stratos. I grinned and shedded my armor. I handed the components to the professor and he put them in the hidden wall compartment.

"And now, it is time for you three to return back home. As you know, you have visited a top secret facility. I am going to regret doing this, but I have to erase everything you saw here." said the professor, reaching into his labcoat pocket.

"What? Guys, grab him quick!" I shouted, and we ran towards him. But we were too late. The professor took out a small can and sprayed us in the face with it. I tried to grab him, but I got a faceful of the substance.

My eyes became heavy and I kneeled over, all sleepy. All I saw was the professor looking over me before I slipped into slumber...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at home...<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and jumped up. I looked around and saw I was at the front yard of my house. I groaned and got up, rubbing my head.<p>

Where was I? What happened? It was all confusing to me. I walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash opened the door. She grinned when she saw me.

"Hey Storm! About time you returned. Woah...what happened to you?" she said, staring at my body. I looked down and saw the muscles and veins running through my legs.

"I really don't know" I said honestly, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hmmm..well, you look kind of different" she said, coming closer to me.

"I do? I suppose it's bad, isn't it?" I said. She smiled softly.

"No...it's just...you look really strong and cute" she muttered, turning her head away to hide her blush. I cocked my head.

"You said something?" I asked, staring at her. She turned really red and bit her lips.

"Uh..I said your eyes are different. Anyways, come in and eat something" she said, moving from the door. I walked in and sat down. I realized something is missing.

"Hey, where's Lite?" I asked. Rainbow Dash came back with some juice and gave me a glass.

"She's at a sleepover in Applebloom's house with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo" she said, walking back into the kitchen. I lapsed into silence and stared in the juice.

I was silent the entire time until I heard Rainbow Dash come out of the bathroom. She walked past me in the living room, all wet with water.

I stared at her and saw her climb up the stairs. She turned around, giggled and ran upstairs.

"Come and catch me!" she yelled from upstairs. I grinned.

"That's more my speed. Loser gets the bottom position!" I shouted, flying up the stairs. I heard a laugh and continued...

**20 miles from Ponyville...**

Hurricane and the Spec Ops were flying over the remains of Appleloosa. They were going to attack Ponyville and convert it into a griffin outpost. They were unaware that Storm, Virtus and Stratos live in that town.

"So boss, if Ponyville falls, we get a direct route to attack Canterlot, right?" asked Arrow. Hurricane nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be good for us. We can also keep those ponies in a labor camp to work for us." said Hurricane. Bloodshot laughed evilly.

"Can I practice my swings on the prisoners?" he asked. Hurricane grinned.

"Yeah. Enjoy yourself once that town falls." he said as they were flying towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Library...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cmon..." muttered Aquarius as he was studying the force field system. He planned on generating a shield so strong that it will protect Ponyville. He heard noise upstairs and saw Twilight come down, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Aquarius! You've been up for 2 nights! Come upstairs and sleep" she said. Aquarius shook his head.

"Not yet, Twilight. I've been practicing for a long time to get to this moment. Now, let's see if it's worth it" he said, closing his eyes. His horn started to glow blue, and a large whistling sound was heard. The wind started blowing around, sending books and papers flying.

He groaned and concentrated harder. After 3 minutes, the whistling stopped and he fell over. Twilight ran over to him and he muttered something.

"Quick Twi..check outside..." he murmured. She nodded and opened the door and looked at the dark sky. Her jaw dropped.

Surrounding Ponyville was a large,blue,spherical dome. It was glowing faintly. She turned back and grinned at Aquarius, but saw that he was knocked out.

"He deserves a rest. What could've we done without you, Aqua" she said affectionately as she levitated Aquarius's unconscious body upstairs...

* * *

><p><strong>The fight shall start in the next chapter. But Ponyville's first line of defense has been made. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	28. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 28. A spark that ignites a full out war. Enjoy reading it because it's a full fight chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Ponyville...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aha! I see Ponyville! Let's do a quick strike on them and hide behind that large pile of storm clouds over there." said Hurricane. The others nodded and with a burst of speed, shot towards the town center.<p>

Right then, a sickening THUD was heard and Hurricane looked down to see Arrow faceplanted..in the middle of thin air?

Hurricane turned back and tried to warn Bloodshot from approaching, but he shot right past him and crashed into thin air. He slowly started to slide down.

Hurricane flew towards them and stuck his claw out. It hit something and was deflected from going through. He growled.

"I never knew these ponies were that smart. They set up a force field to block us out! Oh man, Commander's gonna be pissed once we tell him that" he said, hovering over them.

Arrow removed himself from the shield and looked at Hurricane.

"Hey boss. I found out that unicorns are good with magic. So it's them!" he said. Hurricane rolled his eyes.

"I never knew that" said Hurricane sarcastically. Right then, Bloodshot looked up at Hurricane.

"Hey boss! I see a unicorn leaving the boundary. His horn is glowing! Let's get him!" he said. Hurricane looked down to see a dark blue unicorn stallion walking around the boundary, his horn glowing.

"Well? What are you waiting for fools? Grab him!" shouted Hurricane. Arrow and Bloodshot nodded and descended upon the pony, Hurricane close behind them.

Aquarius was walking around outside, checking out his newly created force field. He was doing some testing when 3 griffins landed and surrounded him. The largest griffin walked up to him.

"I'll be quick with this and I won't repeat. Open up that force field and let us in, and we'll spare your life. You got 30 seconds." said Hurricane, watching Aquarius closely. Aquarius had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Let me think..." he said, turning around. The griffins were watching him closely when he suddenly turned around and blasted Arrow into a bush with his horn.

"GRAB HIM!" roared Hurricane, and Bloodshot flew forward and tackled Aquarius. He held him with a firm grip while Aquarius struggled to break free. Hurricane walked forward and grabbed Aquarius's horn. He leaned in and said something.

"Wrong choice, pony" he sneered, and with a large tug, he ripped Aquarius's horn off of his head.

Aquarius screamed in pain and rapidly started to punch Bloodshot as blood gushed out of the remains of the horn.

Hurricane chuckled and looked behind him to see the force field slowly fade out. He then turned to Bloodshot.

"Drop him. He'll bleed to death. Now, let's get going!" he said, launching himself in the air. The other 2 took off and flew towards the town square.

Aquarius was lying on the ground, blood dripping over his face. He knew he couldn't let them kill anymore ponies. He took out the com-phone and dialed Ash. A few seconds later, Ash picked up.

"You called?" he said.

"Alert Glacialis. We got ourselves a Red Cyclone" murmured Aquarius. Ash gasped on the line.

"What? But I thought the force field would protect us!" he said.

"It's fallen. Call Stratos and say it's an emergency. Aqua out" he said, closing the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres, 5 miles from Aquarius's position...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash stared at the phone. He couldn't believe what he just heard. But he has to take action quickly.<p>

He quickly dialed Glacialis's number and he picked up after a minute.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR RIPPING THE FABRIC! Oh, hey Ash! What's up? Don't mind the yelling, I screwed up on something" answered Glacialis. Ash gulped.

"Glacialis. We got a problem. Red Cyclone has gone over us" he said. There was silence at the other end of the line. Then Glacialis spoke.

"I'll go alert the Solar Resistance. We're not going down without a fight" he said seriously. Then the line closed and Ash stared at his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's house...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was lying on the bed with Rainbow Dash besides me. She was still sleeping, and I was softly stroking her mane. But I was worried about something. Something that's nagging me in the back of my head.<p>

I got up and shook my head. Probably the augmentation is still bothering me. I went downstairs to get myself a glass of water.

While I was drinking, I heard a loud crash in the living room. I dropped the glass and quickly ran there to see a griffin standing there, looking around as if searching for somepony. He saw me and gasped.

"Seriously bro! Put your pants on!" he said, covering his eyes. With a puzzled look on my face, I looked down to see...oh yeah. I didn't have my pants on. Oh well.

"Uh..just wait for a sec" I said, running upstairs and quickly putting on my boxers. I ran downstairs and pulled my swords out, pointing it at him.

"Now that we got through the disturbing part, why are you here?" I challenged him. The griffin raised his eyebrows.

"Hmph. I came here to end somepony's life. Name's Hurricane. Don't worry, I'll make it quick" he said, coming closer to me. I chuckled.

"Oh griffin. You messed with the wrong pony" I said as I lunged towards him.

He quickly raised his claws and deflected my swords. A shower of sparks occurred and he grabbed both of my swords and threw them out of the window. He chuckled darkly and grabbed me by the throat.

He grinned while I was struggling to get free.

"No point struggling. I'll crush your puny throat right now" he said, slowly constricting my throat with his claws. My eyes started bulging and I was beginning to have trouble breathing. Just when I thought hope was lost, a rainbow streak hit Hurricane on the side and he fell over with a yell.

He let go and I fell down, rubbing my neck. I got up to see him Rainbow Dash over his head. She was kicking and biting his claws, but it had no effect. He growled.

"I've had enough of ponies interfering. You sent a female to attack me? DISGRACEFUL!" he yelled, throwing Rainbow Dash into the wall. A loud CRASH was heard, and she slowly slid down the wall, unconscious.

I looked at her body and felt something inside me snap. Everything turned red and I felt myself transforming into my ultimatum form. I snarled at Hurricane.

_**Nex, activate HUD system**_

_Roger that!_

The HUD loaded in front of my eyes and I did a quick scan of Hurricane. I found out he had a blind spot in the back, and I quickly ran behind him. He turned around, but was too slow.

I slammed into him and he crashed into the wall. He slowly got up and flew at me, his claws outstretched. I tried to dodge him, but he caught me on the side and I felt something rip off me and instant pain. I looked down to see my left side ripped and bleeding.

Something on my HUD was flashing, and I looked to the bottom left to see LEFT SIDE DAMAGED-BLEEDING OUT

I got up, panting. I then quickly fired two bolts of electricity at Hurricane. He dodged the first one, but the second one hit him in the face. He screamed and kneeled over, claws over face.

I charged and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. I flew up, breaking through the roof and took him up to the clouds. I started punching him rapidly and with much power as I could.

Blood was splattering on my hooves and I kept punching him. My vision eventually got clouded with blood, and I stopped to wipe it off. When I saw what I had done, I laughed.

Hurricane's face was disfigured. His left eye was gone, and his right eye was bleeding. There were chunks missing from his beak. He felt his face and screamed, charging towards me.

As he came flying towards me, it felt like everything was going slow motion. He came slowly and I quickly grabbed his right wing, twisting it in a painful angle. Hurricane gasped and collapsed on the ground.

I walked up to him and grabbed his head. I said something to him.

"Go back home and tell your friends not to attack any more pony settlements" I snarled. He nodded and I left his pitiful figure and slowly started descending to my house.

I landed and looked around to see the house in a ruin. The living room was reduced to rubble, and the stairs were bashed in. The roof was gone, only showing the sunset. As I sighed, I saw something streaking above in the skies.

It came closer and my eyes widened. I quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash and hauled her away from the living room and into the kitchen. Just when I got in did another loud crash occur and dust started flying everywhere.

I started coughing and went into the living room to see what happened. I saw Stratos getting up, with a large cut on his cheek and a bruise on his leg. He was holding something that was dripping. I called out to him.

"Stratos! They attacked you too?" I yelled out to him. He turned around to see me and grinned.

"Yeah. I was out flying when one of them tackled me from the sky. Luckily, I don't think he'll be messing with us again" he said, throwing something at me. I caught it and looked down at what was it. I almost fainted.

It was the head of a griffin, and his eyes were bloodshot. His beak was still locked in a vicious growl. I looked at it with disgust and threw it out the window.

"C'mon. Time to get this place cleaned up" I said, starting to gather the rubble and putting it in a garbage bag. Right when I did that, the right wall collapsed and two figures crashed into the room. They were still fighting.

A sound of struggle, and the figure on the bottom quickly took out a knife and stabbed the griffin in the neck. The griffin quickly got up and pulled the knife out of his neck. He coughed blood and lunged at the pony.

The pony dodged him and quickly raised his hooves. A loud creak was heard, and the floorboards cracked open to reveal roots creeping out. The griffin looked down and screamed. He tried to escape, but the roots firmly held him down. It started to coil around his neck.

He was struggling and tried to pull it off, but it was useless. The root tightened and a loud snap was heard. The griffin's body stopped moving and fell limp. I grinned at the pony.

"Glad you came Virtus. They got you too, I suppose?" I asked. He just picked up the blood splattered knife and put it in his pocket. He then raised his hoof again and the roots slowly started to return back into the ground.

"Yeah. He injured Fluttershy badly. I'll see you guys later" he said and walked out of the room.

Me and Stratos looked at each other and shrugged. We started to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>2 ½ hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I gotta go check on Pinkie and the other to see if they are alright" said Stratos. I nodded and he took off.<p>

I put in the remnants of the sofa in the bag and saw Rainbow Dash stirring. She finally woke up and groaned.

"What happened? The last thing I saw was the griffin throwing me" she muttered. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"He did. But I hurt him. Stratos and Virtus killed the other two that came. It's alright now" I said. She smiled softly, and then looked around the ruined house.

"I guess we need a new place" she said. I nodded and looked up at the dark sky. She came up next to me.

"What's the matter? Can't you see it's over?" she said, staring at me. I shook my head.

"No. It's not over. It just started" I said and turned my back against her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I enjoyed writing this one. Sorry about not updating it yesterday, I was at the doctor. Remember to review!<strong>


	29. A Heroic Death

**Chapter 29! A warning: a character dies here. I'm not going to ruin it, so read it and see.**

* * *

><p>I was lying on top of a cloud, doing some recon. I was spying on the Talon Fortress, and I was using my HUD like binoculars.<p>

_**Hey Nex. Magnify 10x on the tip of Talon Fortress.**_

_Got it. Magnifying right now._

It zoomed in and I saw clearly the summit of Talon Fortress. I saw griffins carrying supplies up the mountain and followed them. They were carrying crates into a large building, and I saw griffin soldiers lined up.

With sudden movement, they launched themselves in the air and flew...in my direction!

I gasped and quickly took out my com-phone. I opened it up and pressed on the button that said INVISIBILITY BOOSTER. Aquarius and Virtus made a great addition to the phone by adding that, allowing me to blend in with the environment. The downside is, it drains the phone's battery. A lot.

I felt myself disappear and looked up in time to see griffin soldiers flying past me and into the direction of Ponyville. As the last one flew past me, I raised my com-phone and dialed Aquarius.

"You got any intel?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yeah. They're carrying supplies to the fortress by the western cliff. I'm sending you the coordinates. Let me uplink" I said. I took a chip out of the back of my head and inserted it into the slot of the ComPhone.

ComPhone Version 2.34 (Modified engine by V1rtus & Aqualysis)

TRANSFERRING DATA BY PRIVATE NETWORK. TRANSFER COMPLETE

C-Phone Transfer Complete

"Thanks man! This is gonna be useful when Stratos is going to raid them." he said happily as the file was sent to him.

"I have one more thing, Aquarius. The griffins are heading to Ponyville. Can you raise the force field?" I said asked. He chuckled.

"Of course. It's already been raised. The shield strength has been vastly improved. Just be careful not to fly too fast over Ponyville" he said. I laughed and thanked him.

After they left, I quickly flew back to Ponyville. As I arrived, a large silver shield was surrounding the town. I knocked on it 2 times, and a small hole opened on the shield. I quickly slipped inside and it closed itself behind me. I was flying towards my house when my phone rang.

I quickly looked around and found a small cloud where I could rest and answer the call. I answered and the professor came up on the phone.

"Storm! We got a problem. Griffins have attacked our laboratory, and they are trying to access the armor." he said with panic in his voice, and I heard the sound of explosions behind him.

"Alright. I'll call Stratos and Virtus to help me out" I said.

"No need to call us. We're right behind you" said a voice. I whipped around and saw Stratos and Virtus standing behind me, holding a strange device.

"What the? Virtus, how are you standing on a cloud? Only pegasus ponies could walk on them" I said. Virtus chuckled.

"Twilight and Aquarius placed that spell on me. You know, the one from the Sonic Rainboom episode" he said. I grinned and asked what that strange object was.

"It's a bomb. Virtus, Aquarius, Ash and Twilight developed it together. It has enough power to take out the griffin fortress" explained Stratos. I grinned.

"But what about the professor? We have to go pick up our armor!" objected Virtus. Stratos sighed and I nodded.

"Yeah. We have to go get our armor and then we can destroy Talon Fortress" I said. We all nodded and took off towards the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash was pulling the plow across the field. It was hard work, and he stopped to wipe sweat from his forehead. As he was beginning to start plowing again, he heard something land behind him.<p>

He turned around to see a griffin standing there. His face was horribly disfigured and he was grinning maniacally. He growled and started coming closer to Ash, who was moving back.

"How in Celestia did you get in here? I thought a force field protected the town!" said Ash. The griffin laughed.

"Your merciful friend Storm left me bleeding out on a cloud. I was recovering for a week and now, I can finally kill somepony" he said, suddenly lunging at him.

Ash quickly sidestepped him and inhaled. He quickly released a blast of fire that engulfed Hurricane.

There was a great wall of fire, and Hurricane stepped out, slapping his body. He quickly pulled out a knife and threw it at Ash. He tried to dodge it, but the knife got embedded in his right leg.

Ash yelled in pain and kneeled over. He couldn't move, so he tried to limp away from Hurricane. He chuckled darkly and started walking over to him.

Ash growled and raised a huge wall of fire that blocked the griffin's path. Hurricane yelped and fell over. Ash quickly raised his hooves and the wall reformed into a fire dragon. It quickly turned around and lunged at Hurricane...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Storm, Virtus and Stratos...<strong>

* * *

><p>We were flying over the outskirts of Ponyville. I looked down and saw flaming ruins of small settlements. I growled and started to fly faster, intent on bringing revenge on the griffins.<p>

"Slow down Storm! Virtus is running on the ground, remember?" yelled Stratos. I looked down and saw a green blur following us. I nodded.

"Stratos, can you upload the nav data to our memory chips?" I asked him. Stratos nodded and took out the ComPhone and started tapping it. A few seconds later, a small green arrow was placed on my HUD.

"Thanks bro" I said. Stratos nodded and we shifted our wings to focus on the nav point...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Ash...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash quickly slid back. He pulled the knife out of his legs and threw it at Hurricane. It hit him straight in the heart.<p>

Hurricane's eyes opened in surprise. He tugged the knife out of his chest and blood started gushing out. He fell over and started shuddering.

Ash walked up to him and picked up the knife. He wiped it against his arm and looked down at Hurricane, who was staring at him. He opened his mouth and blood gushed out.

"You've-you've...fought...well" Hurricane managed to say before his face froze. Ash sighed and looked up. He raised his hoof and blasted Hurricane's body with fire, giving him a proper cremation. As the flames raised higher, Ash limped back into the barn...

* * *

><p><strong>Storm, Stratos and Virtus...<strong>

* * *

><p>We finally landed in front of the lab. Most of the building was gone, and it was up in flames. I looked at the others and they nodded. We went in.<p>

I found griffin and pony bodies near the main entrance. I looked out to the courtyard and found the griffins digging a mass grave for the pony bodies. Stratos growled in anger and moved forward, but Virtus quickly grabbed him.

"Woah there! Don't alert them!" he snapped to Stratos. He let him go and he glared at Virtus.

"Let's go. We have to find the prof and destroy this place" I said. They both looked at me if I was crazy.

"What? Are you crazy? This place is valuable!" said Stratos in disbelief.

"Exactly! And what happens if it falls in the griffin's claws? Tons of research and valuable technology will be lost!" I told him. He stiffened, then nodded. Virtus agreed, and we started to walk towards the lab.

We found the professor in an underground bunker. He was using a terminal to order commands to the troopers above. He heard steps behind him and quickly turned around, a stun gun in his hoof.

"Calm down, prof. It's just us! We came to pick up the armor" I said. Hoofer recognized us and broke into a grin.

"About time you guys came! I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" asked the Professor.

"Good news first I suppose" said Virtus quickly. Hoofer nodded.

"Alright. We've made tons of technological improvements to the armor. It's more slimmer and has an updated VISION system. Also, you know have a drill system that allows you to practically swim underground, making transport fast and easy" said the professor, and the last bit to Virtus.

"That's cool. So what's the bad news?" asked Stratos. The professor hung his head.

"The new version of the GLADIATOR armor doesn't support your Inner Power. I'm afraid you're going to have to give them up before you suit up." he said sadly. We all gasped.

"What? We can't give them up! They allow us to do awesome things!" I said angrily.

"I know, but the armor overreacts when it detects your inner power. We had to clean up the remains of the last test subject from the suit." said the professor, rubbing the back of his head.

Virtus's face turned green when he heard that.

"Well, I suppose if it's for the good of ponydom, then I'll agree to give up my power." I said sadly. The others agreed and the professor went into the closet and pulled out 3 small capsules. He handed them to us.

"This will hold your inner ability. I'm afraid you won't be able to use them ever again, but keep them here for a purpose: don't let them fall into the hands of the enemy. Got it?" he said. We nodded and he handed them to all of us.

_**Well Nex, I guess this is goodbye**_

_I wish I could stay, but I know your feelings don't agree with it. Your destiny is to save Equestria, and I'm not going to stay in your way. Goodbye, Storm_

_**Bye.**_

Something dark erupted out of me and flew into the capsule. It looked liked a dark cloud, but it was twirling inside the capsule. I heard 2 eruptions behind me and saw a green and gray cloud inside Virtus's and Stratos's capsules.

"Good. You can carry them with you. Now, put on your armor" said the professor, opening the wall behind him. The suits were there, but were now slimmer.

I put mine on and everything booted up. I configured all the controls and everything seemed to be good.

"Alright, prof. I suggest you move out somewhere else. We're going to flatten the lab" I said as Virtus planted the bomb on a nearby wall.

"Fine. It was nice knowing you all. I hope you bring peace to Equestria. Goodbye." he said, shaking each of our hooves and ran out of the room. I turned to Stratos.

"Stratos, do a quick scout report. Bring me any information. Got it?" I said.

"Got it!" he said as he blasted off. I turned to Virtus.

"How is the bomb?" I asked.

"It's jammed! The charge has been fried. Looks like I have to manually detonate it." he said as he pressed the button.

"So let's get the hell out of here!" I said. Right when I said that, the door started banging and somepony said something.

"Open up! This is the griffin forces! Come out with your hooves up!"

"No. I'm taking them down with me. You should go regroup with Stratos." said Virtus as he raised his hoof. A drill came out and he started walking towards the door.

"Let me help you out-" I started to say, but Virtus shook his head.

"No! Go right now! I'll hold them off!" he said, walking towards the front door. I stared at him.

"But if you fight them, you can't possibly survive a large wave of griffins" I said. Virtus smiled softly.

"I'm buying you some time. It was nice working with you, Storm. Tell Stratos I said the same thing" he said as he walked towards me and shook my hoof.

"You can't be serious! We're gonna need you!" I said hysterically. Virtus shook his head.

"I really wish I could come, but look, the time's literally ticking. Get out of here Storm. Tell Fluttershy I love her" he said as he grew a small flower with his powers and handed it to me. He also handed me his form capsule.

"Give this to her. Please, leave this place. I'll hold them off for you" he said as the door handle fell off from the griffins pushing behind it.

I saluted him.

"If you say so. It was great serving with you, Virtus" I said as the thruster pack came out of the side of my armor and I blasted through the roof. Virtus looked up where Storm left and grinned.

"This is going to be glorious. Death, I welcome you with open arms" he said as the door burst open and griffin soldiers surged in.

Virtus quickly stabbed the first one and threw his body to the other soldier. He summoned his root ability and strangled two of the guards that flanked him. Another soldier creeped up behind him and quickly grabbed him. As he struggled, another griffin soldier shoved a knife into his ribs.

Virtus screamed and punched the griffin holding him, breaking his jaw. He then took the knife out and threw it at the griffin who stabbed him, hitting him in the eye and killing him on the spot.

He quickly jumped over another griffin and twisted his neck from behind. Another soldier punched him straight in the face, breaking his helmet's visor. Virtus bucked him straight in the stomach, causing blood to fly everywhere.

Virtus looked back at the bomb. He grinned.

He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. He then ran towards the griffins and jumped into the wave, hacking and slashing whatever he saw. He finally reached the bomb and looked back at the griffins running towards him.

He smiled softly and detonated it. All he saw was a bright flash. Then blackness after that.

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles away from the lab...<strong>

* * *

><p>I was flying when Stratos came up next to me.<p>

"It's all clear. Hey, where's Virtus?" he asked. I ignored him and stared straight ahead.

"Storm? You alright, buddy?" he asked. I shook my head and looked behind me.

A blinding flash occurred, and a huge explosion happened. It looked like the second sun was occurring. Stratos gasped when he saw what happened.

"Wait..don't tell me Virtus was there?" he said. I nodded, and tears started forming in my eyes. Stratos came next to me and shook his head.

"He died nobly. He didn't want us to give up. We'll remember him" he said, but I quickly recoiled his touch.

"He died stupidly! We could've escaped!" I yelled. Stratos looked affronted.

"No he didn't! He wanted this to happen. He destroyed an entire brigade of griffin soldiers! Think of how many losses the griffins have right now." he said angrily. I shook my head.

"The problem is how are we going to break it to Fluttershy" I said sadly. Stratos stayed quiet.

"This war is going to be heavy on us. It's going badly. It began and we already lost one of our closest friends and ally. All I know is, we're going to avenge him" I said, rage consuming me.

"But how?" asked Stratos. I grinned maniacally.

"First we return to Ponyville. Then we make another bomb. And finally, we level Talon Fortress" I said. Stratos nodded, and we flew into the starry night, not looking back at the smoking crater behind us where our closest friend gave his life.

* * *

><p><strong>What a twist! Unfortunately, this means the end of Virtus. He will be avenged. Remember to review!<strong>


	30. This is Equestria!

**Here's Chapter 30. Sorry for the HUGE delay between chapters 29 to 30. I've been busy in life and I forgot to upload a new chapter. I've also been thinking and finally made my decision in making a sequel to OmniElements. More info is at the bottom, but enjoy reading this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>I managed to land in Ponyville after the flight. Passersby stared at me; my mane was coated with dirt and blood and dry tears were on my cheeks. I walked to Fluttershy's cottage. I went up and knocked on the door, but nopony answered.<p>

I was about to turn around when the door opened. I saw Angel standing there.

"Hey Angel. Is Fluttershy here?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed down the road towards Sugarcube Corner.

"She's at Sugarcube Corner?" I asked. He nodded and I followed his directions. When I was outside the door, I heard laughter and I gulped. I stepped inside and saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity in there.

The first pony to see me was Rarity, and she gasped.

"Oh dear! Storm, why do you have so many cuts? And you're mane is simply dreadful!" she lamented. That caught the attention of the others, and Rainbow Dash tackled me.

"Where were you?" she shouted, noogying me on the head. I chuckled softly and pushed her off.

"Hey guys. I was on a mission with Stratos and Virtus, so that's why it took some time. Anyways, we've returned" I said. Pinkie raised her eyebrows.

"Stratos? Where is he?" she asked. As if on cue, the door banged open..

"Right here. Sorry if it took some time, I did some crazy things with my thruster pack" he said, walking in. Pinkie jumped and flew towards him.

"Yay! You finally returned! Wait- you said Virtus was with you. Where is he?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face. Stratos looked at me in fear and I hung my head.

"Um...don't take this too hard Fluttershy but..Virtus is no longer with us" I said. I waited for her reaction. Her eyes widened, but she stayed silent.

"Uh, Fluttershy? You ok there?" said Rainbow Dash, tapping her on her shoulder. Fluttershy's face contorted to rage when Rainbow Dash touched her and she grabbed the table and threw it out the window. She screamed with rage and sorrow.

"Somepony calm her down!" said Rarity, hiding behind a counter. Rainbow Dash nodded and quickly flew to hold her down. Fluttershy screamed and grabbed her, throwing her out the window.

"I got this" I said, running towards her and tackling her. I firmly held her down while she thrashed around, screaming and crying. Wow, she has strength. The show portrayed her wrong.

"Calm down! Look, Virtus wanted you to have this" I said, showing a flower to her face. She stopped struggling and looked at it. Her eyes widened and formed tears.

I got off of her and she shakily held the flower close to her. She closed her eyes and Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash went to comfort her. I was watching them sadly when somepony nudged me. I looked and saw Stratos motioning at me.

"Give her the capsule. She might want it" he told me. I nodded and took out the small capsule. The green mist was floating inside it. I shook my head and handed it to Fluttershy.

"Wh-what's this?" she asked.

"It's Virtus's inner form. He wanted me to give it to you. It contains all of his memories and other things. Don't let it fall into any wrong hooves" I explained. She nodded and put the capsule in her saddlebag. Then she turned to us.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go right now. I have...some things to do" she said, slowly walking out of the door. The others looked pitifully at her.

"Poor dear" murmured Rarity, watching her leave.

"Sucks that he has to die" muttered Rainbow Dash.

I hung my head, and Stratos walked in front of me.

"Alright guys. We've had enough mourning. We need to make a plan to get revenge on those griffins. First, we need to meet up someplace" he said.

"How about the library?" suggested Pinkie. Everypony agreed on that idea.

"Good idea. We'll call the others in our plan too. Let's get going" said Stratos, and the others walked out of the door. He turned back to see me.

"C'mon Storm. No time moping around. Let's get going" he said. I sighed.

"I have a real bad feeling about this" I said, following him out of the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Fluttershy's cottage...<strong>

* * *

><p>All of the animals looked at Fluttershy strangely. They couldn't understand what went wrong with their friend. She just walked in with a strange look on her face and collapsed on the sofa. And she didn't even say a single word to them. Something must be wrong.<p>

Fluttershy was lying on the couch, her eyes red from tears. Her mane was a tangled mess and she kept sobbing. Angel came over and cocked his head. He called out to her.

"What is it, Angel?" she asked, finally noticing him. He tapped his foot. She shook her head.

"It's nothing...I...I lost somepony special" she muttered. Angel frowned at her and walked away to her saddlebag.

He started searching it and found a small glass capsule. He picked it up and looked at it strangely. There was a green mist flying around in it and he curiously pulled at the stopper holding it.

With an almighty tug, he pulled the top off. All he heard were screams. The mist quickly flew out of the capsule and went towards Fluttershy. It went into her and she gasped and finally shuddered.

When the mist possessed her, she remembered EVERYTHING that Virtus has seen when he was alive. She felt strange and looked down to see her wings dragonlike. She gasped and ran towards the mirror. What she saw made her almost faint again.

Standing in front of the mirror was of course Fluttershy, but she received Virtus's inner form. Her hide turned dark green and her hair turned black. Her eyes also turned silver, alongside her wings, which became dragonlike. When she turned around, all the animals staring at her yelped and hid into their hideouts.

"Oh dear..how do I remove this form?" she muttered frantically. She closed her eyes and a moment later, she heard a loud roar and she opened her eyes. She looked back into the mirror and saw that she returned to her normal form. She sighed with relief and collapsed on the sofa, a hardened look on her face.

_Virtus may be dead, but his memory lives on within me. And I've gotten his form. No point crying now. Those griffins will pay _she thought.

Right then, the com watch rang and alerted her that there was a meeting in the library. Fluttershy looked at the flower that Virtus gave her and clenched it in her hooves. She then walked out of the door and towards the library...

* * *

><p><strong>At the library...<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, overlooking where everypony was sitting. They all were paying attention to me, and I usually have a breakdown when I'm presenting. I've always hated that. I cleared my throat and began speaking.<p>

"Alright, so we're here because we need a plan on attacking the griffins. We're also here because we're mourning a fallen brother." I said.

Everyponies face was stony, and I continued speaking.

"So, I've made a plan. Me and Stratos developed a new bomb that will destroy Talon Fortress." I said. Rainbow Dash quickly objected.

"Hang on there! If you two are going, what are we going to do? I'd rather fight them up front then be sitting targets" she said. The others nodded.

"I know you're going to say that, so I've allowed you to lead a strike force to regain control of Appleloosa. Recent intelligence informed me that Manehatten is currently under attack, and they are having trouble holding them off" I explained.

"Got it. Me, Fluttershy and the other pegasus are going to give them hell" she said. Fluttershy only nodded. Applejack stood up.

"I want to help out the ponies in Manehattan" she said.

"You sure? I think the earth ponies should stay here and help with the food effort" said Stratos. Ash shook his head.

"Nah. We got enough harvest to last a year. By the way, if she's going, I'm going. We're going to give them a good 'ol kick" said Ash, grinning. I nodded.

"Great. And finally, Ponyville is the last defence before they reach Canterlot, so it's imperative that the force fields are up and running" I said. Aquarius raised his hoof.

"That's my job. Me and the unicorns got the force field up and running. We can place some unicorns on defensive positions in case they attack us" he said. Twilight, Rarity and Glacialis nodded.

"Alright then. Now, I suggest we begin preparations" said Stratos. I nodded and put on my helmet.

"Load hud and VISION system" I said. The front screen came to life and all the information loaded. The pulse meter showed a warning on the bottom left.

**WARNING: INTERNAL BLEEDING LOCATED BY LEFT LUNG. INJECTING TEMPORARY SELF SEALING SEDATION. FURTHER MEDICAL TREATMENT IS NECESSARY FOR RECOVERY RATE TO INCREASE.**

I disregarded the message. I didn't have time for medical treatment. It might leave me out for 3 days. Time is valuable.

Everypony looked at mine and Stratos's suits with amazement.

"Where did you get that?" asked a curious Glacialis. I chuckled.

"Classified information. Sorry guys" I said. Ash stood up alongside Applejack.

"We're gonna go gather up the troops for our journey to Manehatten" said Ash. Twilight shook her head.

"No need to do that. They should be here about now" she said, putting her Com Watch away. Right then, there was banging on the door. Rarity went to open it and gasped.

On the doorstep were about half of Ponyville's population. All the pegasus, unicorns and earth ponies were grinning at us. I looked strangely at Twilight.

"How did you-?" I asked, amazed. She grinned.

"Easy. Issue a com watch to all ponies and send them a message. Pretty simple" she said. I laughed and we let all of them inside the library.

A few minutes later, it became packed with ponies. Everypony was chattering excitedly with each other, and I got up on the podium. Everypony fell silent when they saw me up there. I coughed.

"Alright. Everypony knows what to do, right?" I said. A roar of approval was sent back to me, and I was taken back.

"Great! Applejack and Ash, form a group with the earth ponies!" I shouted at them. They nodded and gathered all the earth ponies in one group. I nodded at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and they flew up.

"Alright, pegasi! You heard him, make a squad!" she barked at them. They all gathered together quickly and efficiently, rapt for attention. Finally, I let Aquarius, Twilight, Rarity and Glacialis command the unicorns.

"Gather round, unicorns!" shouted Glacialis. All of them fell in a line and became quiet. A few minutes later, the crowded library became an organized room.

"Alright everypony. This is what we've been waiting for. The prophecy has always stated this will happen eventually. Tonight, luck is on our side and we'll win!" I shouted. Everypony roared in approval and surged out of the room. I turned to Stratos.

"Got the Pony Lethal Explosive?" I asked. He nodded and held up a small charge pack. I turned to everypony.

"We'll see you all in 3 days. Good luck, everypony!" I shouted and we both opened our thruster packs and blasted off into the star filled night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>We were still flying en route to Talon Fortress when my HUD indicated that an incoming call came in.<p>

"Hello?" I asked. There was static, and Ash came on the line.

"Storm! We've made it Manehattan. The conditions are really bad. Downtown is completely obliterated! You better hurry and finish your mission so you can assist us. I don't think we can hold them off from reaching the Horseshoe District" he informed me, and there were explosions in the background.

"Got it. We'll be done in a jiffy. Don't worry Ash. And good luck holding them off. Call in a pegasus airstrike to help you, and why Horseshoe District?" I asked.

"Because it's strategically located near the Coltson River, giving us a perfect naval strategy. Oh, and we're farming fish from there." he said.

"Alright. We'll see you later." I said.

"Godspeed, Storm" he replied, and the line filled with static.

"Who was that?" asked Stratos.

"Ash. Apparently, downtown Manehattan is in really bad condition" I said. Stratos nodded. A minute later, another call came in. This one was from Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Storm. Appleloosa is almost back under control. We've pushed the griffins to the cliffside and cornered them. The buffalos have been helping us too. Oh, and we've virtually had no losses" she said happily. I sighed with relief.

"Great! Just finish them off quickly. They get desperate once their numbers are low and start going suicidal" I warned her.

"Alright. See you later!" she said, and the line went dead.

After the calls. we were still flying for an hour until Stratos pointed his hoof at something.

"Look! I see the peak of Talon Fortress!" he said excitedly. I nodded and we made our way there. When we finally landed on the summit, another call came in. This one was from Aquarius.

"Hello?" I said.

"We have a Red Cyclone here,Storm" he said, frightened. I felt like my heart dropped.

"What happened?" I asked, heart beating.

"The shields are up, but the griffins...they sent in a large army. It seems like they wanted to split us up so they can have Ponyville for themselves. I don't know how long the shield will last, it's already down to critical level" he said, fretting.

"Shit. This is bad. Really bad" I said.

"We need you guys to come back. Quick. Delay your bombing raid so you can save Ponyville" he said. When I was going to reply back, a huge explosion was heard and a whistling sound started in the background of call.

"BUCK! THE SHIELDS ARE DOWN! ALL PONIES, DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! DON'T HOLD BACK!" he shouted at them. My jaw dropped.

"Storm, you gotta come back quick. I don't think we could hold them off much longer- ONE CAME INTO OUR BASE! ATTACK!" he said. The line went dead after that.

"Aquarius? AQUARIUS?" I shouted. No reply. I hung my head. Stratos came up to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I told him about the condition of Ponyville, and his eyes widened. He holstered the bomb.

"We gotta do this quick!" he said, quickly pressing the button on the bomb.

"Where are we going to plant it?" I asked.

"The castle. I've done some thermal scanning, and it detected that the castle holds most of the griffins." he said. I nodded and we both took off into the air, intent on destroying their fortress for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. And no, Aquarius is not dead, just to clear your fears. Hey, that rhymed :D. <strong>

**For the sequel, I am planning on making it a PiE (Ponies in Earth) style. If you like that idea, mention it in your review. If you don't...well, I'll drum up something else. You can also PM me your opinions too! Remember to review :P**


	31. Assault on the Fortress

**Here's chapter 31! An old character comes back, more older than before. Other than that, enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>We finally reached the east wall of the fortress. The security around the place is really low, so we managed to sneak in. The only snag we encountered was a lone guard who was smoking, but we neutralized him.<p>

"How long is it going to take?" I asked Stratos while he attached the bomb to the wall. I was keeping guard so nopony can attack us.

"Hey, this is art. It requires precision and skill" muttered Stratos, fusing the wires together. I rolled my eyes and kept watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the balcony of the King's Chamber...<strong>

* * *

><p>Daedalus was watching the soldiers march past him below. His balcony offered him an excellent view of the land, and it was devastated with the fight. Smoke and fire raged across the land, and streaks of fighter pegasi and griffins were fighting each other.<p>

There was a knock on the door behind him.

"Enter!" shouted Daedalus. An elder griffin walked in. He was one of the most respected councilgriffin of the King's board, and he was also the wisest.

"Ah it is you, Councilgriffin Verag. What do you require?" said the king, bowing down to him. Verag bowed back in return.

"Your Highness, I would like to discuss the current war we are in with the ponies" said Verag. The king raised his eyebrows.

"Ah yes. Is there anything tactical or useful that we can use against them?" asked the King. Verag shook his head.

"No, sir. As you can see, we have lost most of our soldiers. The war is going badly, and you and I both know it. The public is starting to rebel against us since they know we are not telling them something about it, and even the board wants to stop the funding for the war effort. We have to stop this war and make a truce with the ponies." he said.

"WHAT? That is a preposterous idea! Why would I even consider making a truce with the ponies? You are out of your mind, councilgriffin. I suppose you are losing it" growled the King. Verag sighed.

"What is the purpose of this war? We have lost a good amount of soldiers for nothing! Don't you understand? We are puppets for that Shadow Rifter! He revels in bloodshed, misery and destruction!" shouted Verag. Daedalus quickly turned around.

"Speak to me in that tone, Verag, and I will personally witness your execution for treason. As for that Shadow Rifter, I hate him as much as you do. I just want the ponies eradicated so that we griffins get more space in Equestria" said Daedalus hotly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are a FOOL. The ponies outnumber us, we are losing resources and soldiers to a war for no reason, and recent intelligence has informed us that the ponies are slowly taking back our territories" huffed Verag. The king sighed and thought about it for a while until he spoke up again.

"Very well. If you want a peace treaty, we shall discuss it with them. Go to the board and tell them to start discussing the idea-"

**ka-BOOM!**

"What in the name of the gods was that?" shouted Daedalus, collapsing on the ground. Verag slowly got up, shaking. The door banged open and a guard rushed in.

"Sir! The eastern wall has collapsed! Some guards reported they saw two pony-like figures flying off in the distance. What should we do?" he asked. Daedalus turned to Verag with a sneer on his face.

"Discuss a peace treaty, huh? YOU are the fool, Verag. I will never make peace with the ponies." he snarled at Verag. He then turned to the guard.

"Tell the field commander to send in the fighters. We're not letting them escape." said the King. The guard nodded and ran out of the room. Daedalus got up and walked to his desk and sat down, facing away from Verag.

Verag glared at him and walked out of the room, muttering to himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Storm and Stratos...<strong>

* * *

><p>We were gloating about our explosive escape while we were flying back to Ponyville.<p>

"...and the fool tried to use his spear against me, but I managed to twist his claw, breaking the sharp end of the spear and shove it up his-"

"Hold on there, Storm! I got a reading from my sensors...oh crap..it can't be" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Stratos shook his head.

"My sensors indicated that there are about 20 hostiles inbound. But there aren't any griffins airborne around us..." he murmured. I quickly looked around.

"Yeah, it might be malfunctioning from the bomb's radius. Forget about it and-OOF!"

I got hit by something very fast and got knocked over. I looked over and saw a griffin in a dark green suit clawing at my thruster pack, which started to smoke.

"STORM!" shouted Stratos, flying towards me. I waved him off.

"It's ok! I'll take care of him! Return back to Ponyville and help them out!" I shouted. Stratos looked confused, but then nodded. He turned back around and blasted off.

I was spiraling towards the ground and started punching the griffin.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said angrily as I shoved my hoof in his stomach. He choked.

"A griffin who's about to kill you" he said simply, taking a swipe at my helmet.

I batted his attack aside and punched him in the face, causing him to be unconscious. I looked down and saw the ground coming quickly. I tried to restart my thrusters and it finally worked. I threw his unconscious body down to earth and blasted off towards Stratos.

My HUD was blinking red, and alerts started popping up.

**SYSTEM ALERT: MAJOR COOLANT LEAK IN THRUSTER SYSTEM! AFTERBURNERS WILL BE DISABLED AND MAXIMUM THRUST SPEED WILL BE LIMITED TO 40%.**

**HEALTH ALERT: INTERNAL BLEEDING INTENSIFIED NEAR LEFT LUNGS. SEDATION HAVING NO EFFECT. MEDICAL TREATMENT MUST BE ATTAINED TO PREVENT DEATH.**

"Fuck my life. I have to get to Ponyville as fast as I can" I muttered, and tried to boost. The system won't allow me and I kept going at a slow pace.

"Ah crap. Looks like I have to go slow now" I murmured. I cursed and started the journey back home...

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh..finally" I said as I reached Ponyville. By that time, my left side of the torso started hurting and my vision turned red. I looked down and saw blood flowing.<p>

"Crap! I need to find somepony" I panicked, clutching my left side. I stumbled around Ponyville, which apparently was up in flames. I forgot to notice that nopony was here and that the town was strangely quiet, except for the crackling of the fire.

I staggered past the ruins of a small cottage when my vision started to blur. I coughed blood and collapsed on the ground, stirring. Just when I was going to pass out, I saw 2 or 3 ponies approach me and surround me.

"Oh dear, he's severely injured!" said a familiar voice.

"WHAT? No, I'll carry him!" said another familiar voice.

"C'mon you two. Cut the crap and let's get him back into the hideout" said a third voice. I felt myself being lifted by somepony with a rainbowish mane and they carried me somewhere. But that was all I saw before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>A day later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I was in a makeshift hospital room, and there was a machine humming quietly in the background. My suit was off and was hung by the door, and I saw myself in a small gown.<p>

I lifted the gown up and almost fainted. The left side of my body was still red and burning from the incision wounds of the scapel, and there was a foul smelling lotion on it. I wrinkled my nose and lowered it down.

The door banged open and I yelped, pulling the covers up instinctively.

"Relax, Storm. It's me, Glacialis." he said, walking in with a tray of food and plopping it down on my lap. I looked down at the food and ate ravenously.

"Hungry, are you?" he asked. I nodded, my mouth stuffed with hay. He chuckled.

"You know, the others came in here to see you, but you were out. That injury was really bad, but we managed to stop the bleeding and heal you" he said.

"Wait-Rainbow was here? Where is she?" I asked. He grinned.

"She flew off to help the others raid Manehatten. They got the transmission from Ash to help them fight the griffins there." he said. I quickly stood up.

"So she managed to take back Appleloosa?" I asked. Glacialis nodded.

"YES!" I pumped my hoof. He grinned.

"Fortunately, Ash and the others held off almost all the griffins in the Horseshoe District. I think one final blow from the pegasus will knock them out" he said proudly.

"Tell me about Ponyville" I said. Glacialis dropped his gaze.

"Well, after you and the pegasi left, we were doing our normal things. Everything was going fine until Aquarius detected a strange anomaly outside the shield. When we went outside to check it out, all we saw was a large armada of griffins chipping away at our shields." he explained.

"Woah" I said, eyes wide. Glacialis nodded.

"Yeah. Well, we raised the alarm and everypony went on defensive on the shield finally collapsed. We put up a good fight, but they were too strong. We've lost a good amount of unicorns too, so we had to retreat. That's why we're in the Everfree forest" he said. My jaw dropped.

"So you're telling me that Ponyville fell? The griffins have a clear path to victory, then. Canterlot is open for attack" I said fearfully. Glacialis shook his head.

"Don't think like that! Aquarius knew it was going to happen, so he made his way to Canterlot and convinced Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, to fortify Canterlot's shielding system. Apparently, it's the strongest one out there" he said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know. Now, about my ar-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Glacialis stood up and answered the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me! Password is "Bananas"" said a voice that I don't recognize. It sounded like a mare's.

"Oh ok then. Come in" he said, opening the door. A gray mare with a dark red mane walked in. She took one look at me and broke into a grin.

"Dad! It's been too long!" she said, walking towards me and giving me a hug. I had a puzzled look on my face before recognizing who it was.

"L-Lightning? Is that you? Wait-you're a mare now? Last time I saw you, you were a little filly!" I cried out. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, it's been 5 months. And you know how fast we age. But they still consider me a filly because I didn't reach the 7 month mark" she said, chuckling. I grinned.

"Doesn't matter. You're still a filly" I said, tousling her mane. She laughed. Glacialis coughed and we both looked at him.

"Sorry to break the family reunion, but we have important matters to discuss. Lightning, you came here for something?" asked Glacialis. She nodded and turned to him.

"Yes. The current force field situation is under control. I've got the algorithm and the data all double checked by my team. We've also did some minor tweaks on that spell you casted that turns objects into...food" she said, taking out a list and consulting it. I stood on my bed.

"Woah woah woah. Are you in the war? I'm having you withdrew from it! There's no place for you-" I interrupted angrily, but she cut me off.

"Dad, I'm in charge of the Recon and Logic team. We've been doing troubleshoot ops and intelligence gathering for the army" she said, glaring at me. I looked at Glacialis.

"When did this happen?" I asked, surprised. He looked at me strangely.

"Didn't you hear? She was the most gifted student in the Academy. Graduated with top marks and worked as a junior analyst for the team after graduating. She got promoted to Head after the previous one retired" he explained.

"Wow. I am proud of you" I said happily, looking at her. She beamed at me.

"Anyways, I have to go. Stratos requested me to give him the recent activity log from the Griffin Ponyville Outpost" she said, walking out of the room. I looked after her.

"Time is flying by fast, man" I said, laying back.

"True. Anyways, you have to be in bed for another day for your wound to heal. Here's a book" he said, throwing one at me. I caught it and read _Daring Doo and the Raiders of the Frosty Dark_

"Hey! This one's the latest one!" I said, opening it and reading it excitedly.

"Twilight got it recently, and she gave everypony a free copy. Enjoy it!" he said, walking out of the room and gently closing the door.

I was interested in the book. Who knew reading could calm me down from this storm that's going on in Equestria. They work wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a good chapter, was it not? Anyways, I'm tired. Time to grab some sleep. See you guys tomorrow!<strong>


	32. Turning Point

**Chapter 32. Sorry for taking 3 days to upload the chapter, my internet is acting like a birch. Anyways, this chapter introduces another next-gen Elemental Character, and another main character dies. But I'm not spoiling it! Read it to find out :P**

* * *

><p>I was running up a flight of stairs. All I heard was a sound of struggle, and a crash. I finally reached the door and burst it open to see the mangled corpse of Celestia, and Ak-S'Alaan was standing there, his eyes alight with malice.<p>

I moaned and he grinned at me.

"You-YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him, blasting a stream of electricity towards him. He swiftly avoided it and frowned at me.

"Tsk, tsk. If you continue doing that, I might have to kill Rainbow Dash" he said, moving away slightly. Behind him was Rainbow Dash, but she was stuck in some sort of magical trap that held her hooves. She was struggling to break free.

"Storm! Help me!" she shouted, trying to break free. I moved forward instinctively, but Ak held his axe out.

"Nope. Watch me kill her. That should set you straight" he said, charging a beam of energy. I yelled in contempt and shot a blast of electricity at him, but he avoided it. He finally blasted towards Rainbow Dash.

The only thing I saw were her eyes, which were teary. Then a bright white flash and ashes where she once stood. I looked at the place where she stood and finally lost it. I screamed in rage and tackled Ak.

I was clawing everything I could reach with my hooves. He started punching me back and backed into a window and fell over, with me grabbing onto him. All I heard was screaming down the window...

"Storm...Storm!...STORM!" a voice yelled at me.

I woke up, all sweaty. It was dark outside, and somepony was sponging my forehead with a wet cloth. I looked closer and saw it was Rainbow Dash, who was looking pretty tired. I laughed and hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"You have a fever. You were screaming and crying in your sleep" she said, shaking her head. I had a sheepish expression on my face and shrugged it off by asking her that she came back.

"You came back? What happened?" I asked her after we let go. Her smile quick dropped into a sad look.

"We've won, but with a huge loss" she whispered. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing for the worst. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. I mean, you should slee-" I cut her off by raising my hoof at her.

"What happened?" I asked, more forcefully this time. She stared at me.

"Well, this is what happened when I was there a few hours ago..." she started explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well done, team" said Rainbow Dash over the com was doing a quick scouting task to make sure the griffins were out of Manehattan. They managed to push them out of the city and into the mountainside.<p>

"Not yet, Rainbow. We got a hostile building in front of us" said Applejack over the com watch. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Just throw a flare by the building. I'm going to call in a pegasus airstrike to take it out" she said to Applejack.

"Got it. AJ out" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Ash and Applejack...<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" asked Ash, looking through a pair of binoculars at the building.<p>

"She said to throw some kind of flare. I don't have one" said Applejack, with a puzzled look on her face. Ash grinned and pointed at his toolbelt.

"I happen to have one here. I'll go throw it by the building. Keep watch for any surprises, ok?" he said, handing the binoculars to her. She looked worried.

"Are you sure you want to go? I'll send somepony aft-" she was interrupted when Ash kissed her had a surprised look on her face but returned the favor. He finally let go.

"I'll be fine" he whispered, then jumped over the barricade, making a run for it.

"Piece of cake" he said, pulling out the flare and activating it. He threw it by the outside of the building. He then turned around and ran back, but that's when he encountered a problem.

What he didn't know was that a certain griffin was watching him from the roof of a ruined building. The griffin growled and pulled out a small throwing knife. It was his last one, but he was going to make it count. He stepped back and threw it, hoping it would strike his target.

The knife flew, spinning dangerously and glinting in the sunlight. It struck his target right behind the neck. It would have been great if it hit a griffin, but it embedded itself into Ash!

All Ash could feel was intense pain, and he collapsed on the ground, twitching. Applejack, who was watching from behind the binoculars, screamed and jumped over the barricades to get him.

She ran forward to see him breathing shallowly, and his eyes were teary. He turned his head and saw AJ looking over him. He smiled weakly.

"I won't forget what happened. Life was well spent" was all he managed to say before closing his eyes and letting his head fall limp on the ground. Applejack just stood, watching him with tears in her eyes.

"No. NO! YER ALIVE! GIT UP, ASH!" she howled, shaking him. It was hopeless, but she couldn't leave him there. She put her head in his chest and cried deeply, tears flowing down her face.

There was a sound of wings fluttering, and a gentle thud on the ground. She looked up to see Rainbow Dash walking towards her.

"What happened? Are you alright? What happened to Ash?" she asked, standing over him. Applejack just shook her head, and Rainbow Dash hung her head.

"I'll get you guys an airlift out this place." she said, lifting her com watch and connecting to WINGCOM.

"This is WINGCOM. Please state your name and rank" said an agent.

"Rainbow Dash, Commander of Pegasus Fleet, Rank number 843920" she said. She then waited for the agent to process the information. Finally, she answered.

"Affirmative. How can I help you, ma'am?" said the agent.

"I have a wounded trooper here, alongside an ally. Also, I need a large airstrike to destroy a hostile building. Our pickup flare is green, and your target flare is red." she said. A few seconds later, the agent responded.

"Got it. One medic evac and airstrike coming in. WINGCOM out" she said, closing the connection. Rainbow Dash then walked over to where Ash was laying and felt his pulse.

"Wow. He still has some pulse left in him. He's alive, Applejack!" she said. Applejack got up and looked at him.

"We need a hospital, quick" said Applejack.

"No worries. Medical evac should be coming...oh look, they arrived!" she said, pointing at the horizon.

Two pegasi were flying towards them with a stretcher dangling below them. They saw the green flare and landed next to them.

A few minutes later, Ash was secured on the stretcher. Applejack watched them lift it and take off towards Ponyville. Rainbow Dash walked up next to her and put her hoof on her shoulder.

"You've done enough, AJ. Go back to Ponyville and attend to him. I'll take care of them" she said. Applejack nodded and walked off towards the road that leads to Ponyville.

As she reached the outskirts of Manehattan, she saw a dozen pegasi streaking past her and into downtown Manehattan. A few seconds later, a loud explosion was heard and loud laughter came out of the city.

Applejack cracked a smile and continued towards Ponyville...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the current time...<strong>

* * *

><p>"...so he's critically injured. We put him in a sedated sleep. He's practically brain dead now" she explained. I had a horrified look on my face.<p>

"Holy shit. This is bad, real bad" I said, looking down on the ground.

"Anyways, are you feeling alright? You should get up and start doing some tasks for WINGCOM Intelligence. They want some info and schematics you got from Talon Fortress." she said. I nodded and got up.

"I'll take my helmet. It has the recordings. And did you know Lightning is the head of intelligence?" I said to her. She grinned.

"Not just any head. She leads the WINGCOM Intelligence. A high level job for such a teenage filly. But she's doing excellent, so they're not complaining" she said. I chuckled and said bye to her.

"I have to go do some paperwork for Manehattan. Just contact me if you need anything, alright?" she said, following me out of the room. I nodded and went downstairs to the Intelligence Room.

* * *

><p><strong>WINGCOM Intelligence Room, Everfree Forest Pony Hideout...<strong>

* * *

><p>"How is the recent scan of the area going, Flora?" asked Lightning.<p>

"Pretty good. No hostiles inbound. I got a message from Appleloosa Intelligence Outpost." said Flora, opening a message in front of the large holo screen.

The entire room was covered with holo screens and monitors. A large screen was set in the front, which was used for the entire room to see. This entire place was built by Virtus before he died so ponies could gather intelligence.

Flora is the daughter of Virtus and Fluttershy. She's a earth pony, but inherited her mother's looks but her father's color scheme and powers. She's quiet and deadly, and has become more aggressive since her father's death. She also has exceptional skills in computers, and managed to disable WINGCOM'S security network for fun.

"Play the message." said Lite. A small holo image popped up.

"This is Blue Night. The outpost is running smoothly, no hostiles inbound. The town is quiet and has no activity." said the message.

"Affirmative, Blue Night. Alert us for any troubles" said Lightning, closing the channel. Suddenly, the door hissed open behind her. She turned around and saw Storm walking in with a look of amazement on his face.

"Hey dad. Welcome to the headquarters" said Lightning, showing off the room.

"Woah. This place is epic." I asked, looking around. She beamed.

"Yeah. Anyways, we wanted the info you had on Talon Fortress. Do you have it?" she asked me. I nodded and handed over my helmet to her.

"Great! I'll connect it to the central monitor. Hang on" she said, plugging in the wire. A few seconds later, the video of us raiding the fortress was playing on the monitor. Everypony stopped what they were doing to watch the video.

"Wow. You actually managed to shove a spear up the griffin's ass?" asked Flora. I grinned.

"Yeah" I said. Lightning chuckled.

"Alright, we got the data transferred. You can have your helmet back" she said, handing it back to me. I took it and was about to leave the room when an alarm blared. Lightning quickly turned to see what was wrong.

"We got hostiles inbound! About 10 of them, all armed to the core. Initiating lockdown!" shouted Flora, tapping the screen. I grinned.

"Time to have some fun" I said, pulling out my sword. Lite shook her head.

"Just don't get hurt again. Mom said you keep getting knives shoved into your body all the time" she said. I smirked and ran out of the room, bloodthirsty for some violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Now I'm going to have to switch my internet host -_-<strong>


	33. Exile

**Chapter 33. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I ran through the corridor, dual wielding my swords. All around me, the doors were closing and ponies were running past me, working on the security parameters.<p>

I turned at the end of the hallway to see the main door closing. I grinned and made a run for it. I managed to slip under the door when it closed. I finally turned around to see ten griffins standing in front of me. In front of them was an old griffin.

I was raising my sword when the lead griffin said "STOP!"

I cocked my eyebrows at them.

"Please, don't attack us. We mean no harm" he said. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Now, how would you like your death, painful or painless?" I said, charging the sword with electricity.

"I told you they were savages. Would you like us to take care of him?" said the soldier to the leader. He shook his head.

"Listen, we will drop our weapons. We mean no harm to you. We hate the war and the Shadow Rifter as much as you do" he said, dropping his dagger and raising his claws in the air. The other griffins did the same thing.

I discharged my sword and sheathed it.

"Alright then. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Verag, and I was the Councilgriffin for the King" he said.

"Storm. Storm Volt. A pleasure meeting you" I said, and we shook hooves (or claws). He smiled.

"We have to talk inside. It isn't safe out here" he said, looking around. I nodded and lead them inside...

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in a large meeting room. Verag made himself comfortable in a puffy armchair, and he looked at us. I was sitting at the end of the table, nervously tapping my hoof on the tabletop. Finally, everypony settled down and looked at us.<p>

You might be wondering how I got everypony to believe me that these griffins were on our side. A bit of persuading and a heated argument that lasted for a hour later, I got them to believe me.

"So...uh...you said you wanted to discuss an alliance with us?" asked a confused Rainbow Dash. Verag nodded.

"Yes. You might be wondering why I want to do this." he said. A few of us nodded, and he explained his story.

"Basically, I advised the King not to go to war with the ponies. He didn't listen to me and started it under the influence of that accursed Shadow Rifter. We've lost a considerable amount of troops, resources and territory in this war. The word spread out that the war is going bad for us, so a rebel faction split from the King. We are known as the Insurrectionists, and the King's supporters are the Loyalists. We've been fighting the Loyalists in a guerilla battle when we were on our journey to meet you" he explained. When he finished, we all looked at him, amazed.

"Hmm...that sounds good. But what can we do? I mean, we've recaptured Appleloosa and Manehattan, but Talon Fortress is still powerful" I said thoughtfully. Verag nodded.

"I would like you to know that we do not care about the Talon Fortress. We have set up a hideout near your base" he said. I nodded.

"So that means you are formally our allies. What's going to happen after we win?" asked Aquarius. Verag chuckled.

"That, my friend, will be soon. But if we do win, the future will be bright in Equestria. The ponies and griffins will help each other rebuild from this devastating conflict, and we will start a new era of peace" he said. Everypony jumped up and started clapping, and Verag looked surprised.

"Then we begin mobilizing. Verag, get your soldiers supplied. The armory is open for your leisure" said Twilight. Aquarius nodded and Verag bowed.

"Thank you. Your cooperation will be appreciated greatly. Now, let's begin to discuss plans-" he was interrupted by a alarm that suddenly went off in the base.

"What now?" asked Pinkie. The intercom crackled, and Lightning's voice came on the speaker.

"Uh..sorry to break up the meeting, but we got some visitors" she said. The others gasped.

"How many?" asked Glacialis on the intercom.

"You're not going to like this. About 30 Loyalists are coming in. I'm initializing the lockdown protocol. I recommend everypony to grab a weapon and hold them off" she said, and the line filled with static. I turned to the Insurrectionists.

"Guess you guys have to prove yourselves. The question is, can you handle killing your ex-allies?" I asked him. The soldiers behind Verag frowned and pulled out their daggers, katanas and maces. Verag had a relaxed look on his face.

"I would take that as a yes" I said pleasantly. He chuckled and pulled out his swords.

"Alright, we need to put everypony in a squad. I need about 4 of you guys to come with me." I said.

"We'll come" said 3 griffins, walking up next to me. I nodded.

"Anypony else?" I asked. Stratos raised his hoof.

"I'm in. And don't forget your suit" he said, throwing me my armor. I grinned and suited up. The griffins looked amazed at it.

"Well, you ponies do you advanced technology" said the griffin next to me. I grinned.

"Ok, how about the others?" I asked. Aquarius stood up.

"Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will be teleported outside of the base, about 4 kilometers into the Everfree Forest." he said, ignoring their groans and pleas.

"C'mon, we'll fight alongside you" moaned Twilight.

"Awww! I wanted to be in the party!" pouted Pinkie.

"No. We cannot risk you six dying. You will be teleported out. Storm and the Insurrectionists will pick you up, just alert him with your Com Watch." he said, a blue aura glowing around his horn. A few seconds later, all six of them disappeared with a loud POP.

The intercom crackled again.

"Warning! You have a large group of soldiers in the upper level. They've overrun the base! Me and Flora have initiated the self-destruct program for the datacenter because they managed to get in. We've teleported to a safe distance alongside the other six you teleported." said Lite.

"Got it. Take care" I said. The line went dead.

"We'll go hold them off" I said. Right when I said that, the door burst open and Ak was standing there, apparently bored.

"Dear, dear. Your defense perimeter is terrible. Oh well, at least your race will be wiped out as easily as this base's defense." he said, pulling out his axe. I gritted my teeth.

He did a quick movement and sent a ball of energy towards me. I tensed, ready to dodge it when the ball exploded in mid air.

"What the-?" said Ak, suddenly puzzled. He looked over and saw Aquarius standing there, his horn glowing. He grinned.

"Guys! Get the hell out of here! Me and Glacialis got him!" he said. The door crashed open and a body of a soldier fell through, daggers of ice embedded in his spine. Glacialis walked in with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You're not escaping this time, Storm!" shouted Ak, shooting another beam. Glacialis gasped and quickly blocked his attack with a magical shield. The shot bounced off the wall and made a small crater on the ceiling.

"GO!" shouted Aquarius, aiming his teleportation spell at us. A bright blue light engulfed me, a prickly sensation and a few seconds later, we ended up in the Everfree Forest in front of the Mane 6. They were sitting around a campfire, and they jumped when they saw us.

"What happened? I thought you were supposed to hold them up?" asked Rarity. I shook my head.

"Aquarius and Glacialis assured us that they will take care of them. But I don't know how" I muttered, shaking my head. Twilight stood up.

"Actually, Aquarius and Glacialis have been training themselves with this spell. I dunno how it works, but it seems pretty powerful if you ask me" she said. Rarity nodded in agreement.

"No wonder. They're doing something big" said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Aquarius and Glacialis...<strong>

* * *

><p>"We can't hold them off much longer!" shouted Glacialis, shooting another spell at a soldier who managed to get in. Ak disappeared after they teleported Storm away, so they assumed that he was chasing them.<p>

"Use the Unicharge spell!" shouted Aquarius, spearing another soldier with his horn. Glacialis nodded and closed his eyes. A bright white light flashed on his horn and blasted all the soldiers away from him. While he was doing that, a soldier sneaked up behind Aquarius and stabbed him in the flank.

"AAARGHH!" screamed Aquarius, tugging the soldier off. Glacialis turned around quickly and blasted a beam at the soldier, disintegrating him into ashes. Glacialis walked to Aquarius.

"That seems fatal" said Glacialis. Aquarius nodded, but he noticed sudden movement behind Glacialis alerted Aquarius.

"Behind you!" he shouted. Glacialis turned around and stunned the soldier with an ice beam.

"How is it?" he asked, kneeling beside him. Aquarius gritted his teeth in pain.

"I can't walk. The knife is deep within me. You have to go with Storm and everypony else. I'll hold them off" said Aquarius. Glacialis gasped.

"No! I'll-I'll carry you out of here! We still have time!" he shouted angrily. Aquarius rolled his eyes.

"You seriously think you can carry me up 6 flights of stairs that are crowded with hostiles and a certain shadow rifter?" he asked. Glacialis dropped his shoulders in defeat. Right then, the door started to bang.

"Go! Now!" shouted Aquarius, turning his attention to the door. Glacialis looked at him.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Aquarius" said Glacialis. Aquarius smiled weakly and saluted him. Glacialis closed his eyes and a moment later, he ended up in front of everypony else in the camp.

"Glacialis! Are you alright? What happened? And where's Aquarius?" asked Twilight and Rarity altogether. As if on cue, Twilight's com watch started ringing. She quickly answered.

"Aquarius! Where are you? What's going on?" she shouted in the watch. She listened, and then put the watch on speaker.

"Take that, you freak! Shit..there's too many of them surrounding me! Listen, Twi. After everything we went through, I'll always love yo-" he managed to say before the line was cut off and filled with static. Twilight looked at the com watch, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aquarius? Aquarius? AQUARIUS!" she shouted, her voice breaking and tears running down her eyes. Fluttershy quickly ran forward to comfort her while I stared at the ground, my face stony. Verag took a step forward towards me.

"I'm sorry that had to happen." he muttered. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. We've lost too many friends in this pointless war. We have to end it. Fast" I murmured. Verag nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget how the prophecy mentioned your final confrontation with Ak." said Rainbow Dash, stepping next to me. I nodded shakily.

"He will pay for the what he has caused. I'll make sure of that" I growled, punching my hooves together. Right then, a dark shadow covered us.

"What the-" said Stratos, looking around. I heard the others gasp.

"Look! Up there!" shouted Applejack, pointing at the sky. I looked up to see a huge armada of griffin bombers flying towards...oh no...Canterlot. My jaw dropped. I quickly turned to Twilight.

"We've been so stupid! They took out Aquarius and sent us away from Canterlot. It's obvious they want to take it over and kill the Princess. And remember what Aquarius said about the shield working when the caster is alive?" I asked her, dread creeping into my voice. She paled.

"The shield dies alongside its caster" she whispered. Right when she said that, the large blue dome protecting Canterlot flickered for a while, and then faded. Everypony stared at it with their eyes open.

"New plan. Infiltrate Canterlot. Destroy their invading strike team. And it's time I meet Ak, once and for all" I said. Everypony nodded and we started our trek towards Canterlot, our voices caught in our throats...

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to stick for the next chapter. Fyro out!<strong>


	34. Endgame Part 1

**Here it is. Endgame, Part 1. The final showdown between Storm and Ak will be in Part 2, but this one covers the battle reaching up to the final confrontation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's Study, Canterlot Royal Castle...<strong>

* * *

><p>Celestia was busy writing a parchment to the Royal Guard to fortify the shield when she suddenly noticed the blue dome surrounding her city flickering.<p>

"What the-" she said, her eyes wide. She quickly opened the balcony door and looked outside to see the shield flicker weakly and finally fade. She gulped and quickly wrote a message to the Royal Guard.

_Commander Armor, the shields are out. Do whatever you can to protect the city. I can handle myself, just repel the griffins_

She quickly pulled it together and sent it on it's way. A minute later, a bright purple flash happened and the reply came back. Celestia quickly unfurled it and read it.

_Don't worry Princess. We got this covered._

"I hope you do, Shining Armor. I hope you do" muttered Celestia, looking out at the invading army.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot City Gates...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here." I said, looking up at the gates. Everypony behind me stopped to stare at the incoming raid.<p>

"We'll manage this, everypony. We're all gonna pull through this" said Stratos confidentially.

"You sure about that?" asked Glacialis. Rarity glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth" he said, shrugging. I turned around at him.

"Stop talking like that. Let's just get this over with" I said, forcing the gate open. It crashed down and we saw a horrific sight.

The entire downtown district turned into a battleground. Smoke and flames were spiraling upwards from bombed buildings, and griffins and ponies were fighting in the streets.

"So...do we have a plan?" asked Rainbow Dash. I nodded.

"Alright. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Call in the pegasi and do your thing" I told them. They nodded and took off. I turned to Twilight and Rarity.

"Twilight and Rarity, can you gather all the unicorns and gather them on top of the buildings? They can snipe the enemy from above" I told them.

"We'll do our best" said Rarity. Twilight nodded and they both disappeared in a bright flash.

"Applejack and Pinkie, you guys take them out from the ground. Have no mercy" I said.

"I've been practicing my bucking for this" said Applejack, grinning. Pinkie jumped up and down.

"I bought my party cannon! Time to blow things up with a bang!" she said, pulling out a large cannon from her back. I chuckled as they both dashed off into the flaming city. Finally, I turned to Verag.

"Can you keep them from reaching the castle?" I asked him.

"Yes. We will fight to the death if you wish" he said, pulling out his sword. I shook my head.

"You don't have to do that" I said, grinning. He nodded and flew off, alongside with his soldiers. I watched them fly off, and Stratos and Glacialis came behind me.

"So..what about us?" asked Glacialis and Stratos together. I smirked.

"Us three are going to confront that shadow rifter. You up for it?" I asked them. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Hell yes! We'll bring him down" shouted Stratos and we high hoofed each other and ran towards the tallest tower in the city...

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's study...<strong>

* * *

><p>The princess was pacing back and forth, wondering how long her Royal Guard can hold off the griffins. She heard something land on her balcony and aimed her horn at the figure.<p>

"Wait! It's me! I just came to give a message from the Royal Guard!" said the messenger. She lowered her horn.

"Well? What is it?" she asked.

"The Commander would like you to know that nine ponies have appeared out of nowhere and are helping with the effort. The first six have been identified as Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. The last three are unknown" he said, looking up at her.

"Do you at least know how they look like?" she demanded. The messenger nodded.

"Yes. Their leader has a gray hide and a dark red mane, the other two have a white hide with sky blue and ice blue mane respectively. The first two are pegasus, while the latter is a unicorn" he reported. The princess smiled.

"We are saved. Tell the Commander to help them any way he can" said Celestia. The messenger nodded and took off. Celestia looked at the picture of the prophecy and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The skies above Canterlot...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hold until my mark, Pegasi!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she was leading a large fleet of pegasi over Canterlot. Fluttershy was flying next to her and keeping the fleet in check.<p>

Rainbow Dash opened her com watch and contacted Stratos.

"We're incoming. Have you sent out the flares?" asked Rainbow Dash. A buzz of static filled the line, and Stratos came in.

"Yup. Look down now, the flares are active" he said. She looked down to see green flares marking friendly territory and red flares as targets. She nodded towards Fluttershy, who raised her hoof. The pegasus tensed, holding tightly on their bombs they were about to drop.

"DROP! GIVE THEM HELL!" shouted Rainbow Dash, two hooves in the air. The bombs dropped like stones, spiraling towards the ground...

* * *

><p><strong>The grounds of downtown Canterlot...<strong>

* * *

><p>Applejack grunted as she bucked the soldier straight in the face, knocking half his teeth out. He fell back, unconscious. She quickly turned and punched the other soldier straight in the gut, causing him to double over. She then roundhouse kicked him in his family jewels, effectively breaking them too and killing him instantly.<p>

Meanwhile, Pinkie was looking at two soldiers who were raising their swords at her. She yawned and pulled out her cannon and blasted them straight in the face with confetti and baked bads. They yelled with surprise and tried to remove the pastry and confetti from their eyes. Pinkie grinned and pulled out a egg whisker and a frypan out of nowhere and lunged at them.

After the last soldier dropped, Applejack heard a faint whistling. She looked up to see dots falling towards them and quickly turned to Pinkie.

"Pinkie! We have to git outta here!" she shouted at Pinkie. Pinkie quickly ran up towards her, a worried look on her face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, frightened. Applejack shook her head, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a purple blur went past them and a second later, a purple shield surrounded them.

"What the-?" asked a confused Applejack, but Pinkie was waving at the figure on top of the building.

"THANKS TWI! WE OWE YOU ONE!" shouted Pinkie. The figure merely waved and disappeared, and just a moment later, the building exploded and everything around them burst into flames and debris fell everywhere. The shield was reflecting everything that was being thrown at it, and both Applejack and Pinkie were safe and sound under its protection.

"Well, we got that over with" said Applejack. Pinkie nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's Library, Canterlot Castle...<strong>

* * *

><p>The princess activated a force field around the castle, so it won't fall into enemy hands. What she didn't know was that a dark mist creeped into the castle before the shield came online.<p>

As Celestia flipped through the books on how to destroy the Shadow Rifter, the wall exploded, smoked and debris flying everywhere. The princess quickly shielded herself. A figure chuckled.

"Ah, Celestia. It has been too long, my dear. A millenia ago, you were just a filly. Now, it seems as if our meeting is inevitable" said Ak maliciously as he waltzed into the room. Celestia's jaw dropped.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to kill you now. No hard feelings" he said, pulling his axe out. Celestia growled and her horn turned bright yellow.

"You will not lay a hand on my subjects!" she yelled, and blasted a stream of arcane energy towards him. He raised his axe and deflected the energy projectile.

"I like how this is going" he said pleasantly, and ran towards her, his axe raised high in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>The main gates of the Castle...<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going in" I said to both of them. We managed to fight through the horde of soldiers to reach the castle gates, and we're going in no matter what.<p>

"Not without us" I heard behind me. We turned around to see all six of them standing behind us, grinning.

"I guess it's a party then" said Glacialis, and we all walked into the gates. It closed loudly behind us, and it was quiet inside. Too quiet.

"I'll go check the upper floors. You guys wait here" said Glacialis, running up the stairs. I nodded and we all waited for 5 minutes. I heard a large bang, and a body of a griffin flew over the railing and crashed on the floor. The door burst open and Glacialis was leaning against the rail, waving at us.

"It's not safe up here! Take the long way towards the tower! Ak is at the library!" he shouted, punching a griffin that snuck up behind him.

"What about you?" I shouted back to him. He looked up.

"I'll be fine!" he yelled back at us. Suddenly, a soldier appeared and stabbed him through his back. The sword managed to stick out of his chest and he yelled in pain.

"GLACIALIS!" shouted Rarity, tears forming in her eyes.

The griffin quickly pulled the sword out of him, holding Glacialis aloft with his claw. He stirred and growled at him.

"Is that the best you can do? COME AT ME BRO!" he shouted, forming a ice dagger and shoving it inside the griffins throat. He let go and staggered around, blood squirting from his mouth. Glacialis got up and coughed blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!" he shouted, collapsing on the ground. Rarity tried to run upstairs, but Applejack held her back.

"No! You want to die up there?" she asked. Rarity tried to break free.

"HE MIGHT BE ALIVE! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HIM!" she screeched. Rainbow Dash quickly flew in front of her.

"There's no point. He sacrificed himself so we can get to Ak. Let's just get on with it" she said. Rarity stopped shouting and started to cry. Twilight shook her head and suddenly looked up, a spark in her eyes.

"Wait...the library? I can get us there by teleporting! Ok, everyone. Hold on tight. It's gonna be a rough ride." she said, her horn charging with energy. A purple aura surrounded us, and a moment later, we were in the library.

The entire room was ruined. The east wall was completely obliterated, and the shelves were charred and burning. We quietly made our way through the destroyed aisles and finally reached the center. What we saw horrified us.

In the middle was Celestia's body, limp and lifeless. Sitting on top of her body, apparently gloating, was Ak. He was polishing his axe, and looked up to see us. He grinned.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in" he said, jumping from Celestia's body and landing in front of us.

"What did you do to the princess...you...you MONSTER!" screamed Twilight. Ak chuckled.

"I killed her. Seems like the right thing to do anyways. You will have a better rule under me." he said.

"No we won't. You're evil. You're pathetic. Always running away from others when-" said Rainbow Dash angrily, but was interrupted by Ak.

"SILENCE! I will not have anypony speak to me that way. Instead, I have a proposition for you." he said, leaning against the wall. I raised my eyebrows.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Our meeting would be inevitable, Storm. So how about this: you let me kill you, and I'll let everypony you know and love free. I will not hurt them, nor do anything bad to them in any way. Heck, I'll even rebuild their towns and cities too! What do you say?" he asked. I snorted.

As much as I wanted to desperately sacrifice myself for the good of ponydom, this is too far.

"I decline your offer. Let's just settle this once and for all and get it over with" I said, pulling out my swords. Ak looked affronted.

"Very well. But...ah..you have to go through one of my top griffins" he said, whistling. A moment later, a large griffin landed in front of us. She sneered.

"Sup, weaklings" she said, pulling out a sword. Rainbow Dash stared at her with wide eyes.

"GILDA?" she asked in disbelief. Fluttershy quickly hid behind Twilight and Pinkie narrowed her eyes at the griffin.

"Yeah. Can you believe this? We were best friends in flight camp, and now, I'm going to kill every single one of you. Fate is ironic, isn't it?" she said, smirking. Rainbow's face contorted with anger and she took a step forward when a white speck shot past her and tackled Gilda.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL PINKIE!" shouted Stratos, rapidly punching her in the face. She yelled and tried to push him off.

"Stratos! Get off of her! She'll kill you!" I shouted at him. He just screamed with rage and continued punching her. She finally grasped him and threw him against the wall, breaking it in the process. She walked towards him, holding her sword up in the air.

"That was pretty brave, but you didn't meet my expectations. I'll just slay you and get it over with" she said, raising her sword. Stratos mumbled something.

"What was that?" she asked. Stratos coughed.

"I said, come say that up to my face, chicken" he said. Her face flushed and she quickly grabbed him by the throat.

"As you wish. I'll just slay you and get it-ACK!"

"What did they teach you in combat camp? Never come near a enemy, even if he's on the verge of death" said Stratos. Gilda tried to talk to him, but the knife that was sticking out from her neck blocked her voice. Stratos turned to me.

"Storm. End this once and for all. I'll die happily knowing that I did something to kill Ak. And Pinkie, I'll never forget you" said Stratos, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wait-what are you going to do?" asked Pinkie. Stratos smiled weakly.

"Freefall" he simply said. He jumped on top of Gilda and broke the wall behind him. Both of them tumbled off the edge and fell down, each fighting each other in the air. I looked quietly at the area where he was, and heard clapping.

"Oh, marvelous! What a display of courage and valour!" said Ak, sitting on a seat in midair. A second later, a knife was sticking out from under the seat. He looked at Rainbow Dash, who was holding another throwing knife.

"Tough audience. Let's get this rolling" he said, pulling out his axe and jumping towards us. We were going to fight the unknown. The odds might be long, but we have luck on our side. At least, that's what I hope...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will come soon. A side note: I was thinking of making the PiE (Ponies in Earth) story focused on a different character with a different love interest. For example, if it was Glacialis and Rarity, it would be explained that he was reincarnated as a different pony with different abilities, but the same personality underneath. What do you think? So far, I've got 4 pm's saying to use the new Aquarius with Twilight, but what do you think? Put your responses in the review or pm me. Cya!<strong>


	35. Endgame Part 2

**Here it is. The final battle. Enjoy it. This is the last chapter for OmniElements. I will no longer update the story, because I will be working on it's sequel now. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Royal Library...<strong>

* * *

><p>I quickly slid back and ducked behind a shelf to let the energy beam that Ak shot at me go past. While I was hiding, Twilight jumped out and shot a pulse laser at him, disintegrating his shield's outer later. He scowled.<p>

"How dare you try to destroy my shield! Take this!" he shouted, throwing his axe at Twilight. She gasped and quickly pulled out of its' way. The axe lazily turned and homed back again to Twilight, but it got knocked out of the way by Applejack, who managed to buck it at the nick of time. Twilight shakily got up.

"Thanks, Applejack" said Twilight. Applejack only nodded.

"Uh..guys? I think we should focus on Ak more" said Rainbow Dash from behind the desk. Just when she said that, Ak fired another beam that aimed straight at both of them. Rainbow Dash quickly pushed them out of the way, and the shelf behind them disintegrated into ashes. She quickly looked at me.

"Storm! Get him now!" she shouted. I nodded and slid into his sight.

He focused his gaze on me and grinned. He then raised his hand and launched a salvo of energy missiles that were aiming straight towards me. I tensed back my legs, waiting for the right moment.

"Storm! What are you doing?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I have a plan! Don't distract me!" I shouted back. She only shook her head and watched.

I saw the missiles come closer and closer. I held myself until the right moment.

_NOW!_

I quickly jumped over the swarm of missiles and managed to land a punch straight in Ak's face. The missiles behind me exploded, causing dust and flaming books to fly everywhere.

Ak grunted and swiped at me with his axe. I dodged the first attack, but the second one sliced cleanly through my hide, causing a wide gash. I yelled in pain and doubled over, causing him to quickly kick me across the room and into a pile of books.

I removed the books out of my way and blinked back tears. I saw a yellow blur fly past me, and a second later, the bookcase was flying straight into Ak's path. His eyes widened and he quickly held his shield in front of him. The bookcase exploded, and Ak quickly looked around to see who threw it.

"What the-" he muttered when he saw who it was, and frankly, I would've been surprised too. Fluttershy was holding up another bookcase, her eyes filled with rage.

"YOU DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" she screeched, throwing it at him. This time, the bookcase hit him directly in the chest. He grunted and was hurled backwards and into the wall, cracking it.

I quickly got up and fired a stream of electrical energy at the wreckage where Ak lied. A burst later, a large fire was forming over the wood. I relaxed for a second, thinking that he was dead. What I didn't see was the wreck shifting. From the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of the bookcase rise and throw itself at me. I quickly turned around and blasted it into fragments with electrical energy. Ak got up and growled.

"That's it. I don't want any of your friends helping you. I'm going to immobilize them" he said. He quickly raised his hand and clenched the air.

"ARHAKERAK MAURDILARO!" he shouted. There was a sound like a rushing waterfall, and then it went silent. I quickly looked back to see all six of them trapped in a invisible barrier.

"Don't worry. They can still move and act normal. The spell wears off only if the caster is killed. Think you're up for the challenge?" he said, smirking. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my swords.

"Good. Here we go!" he shouted, taking out two throwing knives and he hurled them at me. I easily dodged both of them and launched one of the swords at him. A satisfied grin curled on my face when I heard a THWACK and a yell. I raised my hoof and the sword came back to my clutches. I looked up to see Ak groaning, a large bleeding wound on his shoulder. I knew this was my chance to end it once and for all.

While he was nursing his wound, he didn't see me sneak around past the bookshelves to go behind him. But I did. When he got up, he looked around for me, but didn't see where I was.

"What the fuck? Where did he go?" he muttered, looking around for me. I quickly jumped and got onto his back, slicing it with my swords. He yelled and tried to push me off, but I had an iron grip on him. I chopped up his innards and he finally kneeled over, gasping and bleeding profusely.

I walked around and turned to face him. He looked up at me with intense hatred.

"Go...on...then. Kill...me." he murmured, blood leaking from his lips. I pulled out my sword and raised it in the air. He stared at it with pure hate, and I held it up for a while before finally dropping it.

"I've waited for this moment, but no. I will not kill you. I have other things to attend to" I said, sheathing it. He looked at me strangely, and so did the mane 6.

I held out my hoof and air started to swirl around it, forming a ball of holy energy. I walked up to Ak with it and thrusted it inside his chest.

"ARRRRRRRRGH!" he screamed in pain as I held the energy in there. I quickly turned back to see the spell holding all six of them fall, and they watched as I slowly destroyed his unholy power. I finally stopped and moved back, watching him writhe on the ground.

"What...what have you done to me?" he gasped, breathing heavily.

"I have disabled your unholy power. You will no longer kill any ponies with violent or evil intentions." I simply said. Then I turned around and walked towards the Mane 6.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Rarity. I shrugged.

"It just came to me" I said "Honestly" I added when Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows at me.

"We got him captured. He will suffer for what he caused." I murmured. From the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight sitting besides the body of her mentor. Tears were trickling down her face. I felt especially sorry for her. She lost two closest ponies she ever knew. But I was determined to fix that.

I walked up to her.

"Listen Twi. I can bring the princess back, but it's a very risky procedure." I told her. She quickly looked up and then at Rainbow Dash. She shook her head and I smiled softly.

"Stand back" I told her. She got up and moved back to where all six of them were standing.

I put both of my hooves over the heart of Celestia and closed my eyes. I let all thoughts drain from my mind. Nothing should be in the mind right now. I saw flashbacks of what happened in the past 7 months, how much fun I had, how much adventures we all had. And then the war. All the fighting, the loss, the heartaches. Everything was gone. Except for hope. We still had hope.

As I contorted my face with concentration, I felt my hooves softly hum. I opened my eyes a little to see a stream of energy flowing within it towards Celestia. I smiled and shut my eyes. I let that continue until I couldn't handle it anymore and fell back, gasping for air. I saw Celestia's body softly shimmer and glow until the light was blinding. I raised my hoof in front of my eyes to block it out.

After a while, the flash faded and I saw Celestia stir. She finally got up and blinked for a while, but then broke into a smile when she saw both of us. Twilight ran forward and hugged her.

"Princess Celestia! You're alive! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine. I am so proud with all of you. Especially you, Storm. You have defeated a great evil that was about to overcome Equestria. But you and your friends' sacrifices ended the chaos and onslaught that was going on" she said. I smiled weakly, and then collapsed.

"Storm! Is he going to be alright, Princess?" asked Pinkie. The Princess just shook her head.

"I do not know what kind of powers he used on me to bring me back, but it was extremely powerful and energy consuming. He will be out for a while" I heard her say. What they didn't see wat Ak, who slowly got up, charging a ball of energy in his hand. My eyes opened with fear and I shouted out.

"What is it?" asked Applejack, but it was too late. He fired the shot, which headed directly towards Rainbow Dash.

"NO!" I shouted, willing my legs to move. I jumped in front of her, letting the energy hit me directly in the chest. It felt like my chest was on fire, and then it traveled throughout my body, feeling as if I was on fire. I cried out in pain and toppled over, shuddering and writhing. I heard a distant chuckle and saw a black mist hover past Celestia and into the night sky.

"STORM! Quick, somepony get him to the medical wing!" shouted Rainbow Dash, hoisting my on her back. I screamed in pain when she did that, because movement was unbearable.

Celestia placed her hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and nodded at her. She looked at her sadly and lowered me on the ground. I was breathing shallowly, and my vision was starting to fade. I looked to the right and saw Rainbow Dash looking over me, her eyes filling with tears. I coughed.

"It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" I asked her hoarsely. She nodded and held on to my hoof.

"Hold on there. We'll get you medical help." she whispered. I shook my head.

"Rainbow, medics won't know what's affecting me. Besides, I know I'm going to die. I can barely see now" I said, and right then, my eyesight started to rapidly dim. All I saw was movement.

"Please, don't die. Please, you'll make it through" she begged, tears running down her cheeks. I cried silently too.

"I have served you all well. I was your shield and sword, and now, my time has come. But remember this: I had fun with all of you. I will never forget any of you. I do not know where I am going next, but trust me, I will always be there for you. For all of you. In your times of need." I muttered, and I felt my hearing fade. Now there was blackness and a muffled shout before I silently fell into the clutches of what we call...death...

Rainbow Dash looked at Storm's lifeless body.

"Storm. Stop playing. Please. Wake up. DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screeched, tugging at his body. Applejack and Twilight quickly pulled her back.

"It's no use, dear. He's dead" said Rarity. Rainbow Dash collapsed and started crying. Celestia watched what was going on and bowed her head in salute.

"Come. We must prepare for the rebuilding of Equestria. And for the funeral" she whispered, and everypony followed her, tears glazed on their faces. Rainbow Dash was leading the procession, Storm's limp body in her care...

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later, newly constructed Equestria Memorial Statue...<strong>

* * *

><p>"And so, we will let our fallen warriors rest in peace" said Celestia. She then nodded to the ponies holding the caskets, and the lowered it into the six plots surrounding the statue. Once they were in place, they started to shovel dirt over it. Rainbow Dash and the other 5 were watching the funeral, tears in their eyes as they watched their fellow friends...warriors...lovers...getting buried.<p>

"Honesty, bravery and loyalty is what these six possessed. Their early deaths have been a brutal cost, but we can finally sleep in ease knowing that the great evil looming over us is now gone. Rest in peace, great soldiers" said Celestia mournfully. She then turned to the mane 6.

"You six need to get some rest. The battle has taken a toll on you. I will teleport you each back to your homes. I might give you a call for something very soon." said Celestia. Twilight looked up.

"A call?" asked Twilight. Celestia grinned.

"Soon" she said, and with a flash all six of them ended up in their homes. Waiting for the call of battle.

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes OmniElements. I hope you enjoyed the story. But a new story will come, and a huge twist will occur in that story. For now, I'll take a nap.<strong>


End file.
